Life Takes A Turn
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Harry is accused of killing his family, Severus is forced to turn Harry on Dumbledore's orders. Watch as the whole of Hogwarts realize what kind of man Dumbledore is and find the Dursley's real killer. ss/hp slash mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Life Taking A Turn

I'm not sure what happened to this story if it was taken down or if I did it myself I'm not really sure but I'm putting it back up again....hopefully didnt remove it or I might risk my account being frozen and all stories removed.

Chapter 1

Harry's summer was beginning to be a weird one; his Aunt and Uncle had taken the order's warning to heart and started treating him better. He now got to eat when he wanted and as many portions as he wanted. Some times thought Harry 'I feel like I've ended up in an alternative universe' Harry had finally with the food hit a growth spurt and he no longer looked like a waif. His hair was growing in to still the messy brown hair but it had tamed slightly.

Harry of course had just finished his fifth year at Hogwarts. And Harry could officially say that fifth year was his worst year at Hogwarts. Each year kept getting worse and worse. Of course he hated Dumbledore for making him go after the stone! Expecting him to do what no grown wizard had ever been able to do. Defeat or defy the Dark lord of as Harry called him Voldemort.

Harry's godfather had died but Harry could not miss him no matter how much he tried. Harry had grieved for his lost godfather, not Sirius at all. He grieved for the loss of a parental figure in his life. Someone to talk to and sort out his problems with and things like that, someone who was there for him, But Harry had never heard Sirius say once 'I love you Harry' he did not think he would ever get to hear those words ever. His parents died before they could or perhaps before he could remember it and his Aunt would rather see Wizards come to her home than say I love you to her nephew.

He just wondered if he ever would hear those words. From someone who really cared about him. Not just Harry Potter, the boy who lived, Gryffindor Golden boy, the chosen one, defeater of Voldemort. Harry knew he would not be able to trust any witch or wizard in the wizarding world with that. He knew he needed to learn to close his mind and also read other peoples' minds. He really needed to see if he could trust anyone. It would be a handy thing to have to be able to read other peoples mind. Of course he would not snoop around like what he suspected Albus Dumbledore or Severus Snape do.

And if what Harry thought was true, then they had known his life with his relatives and had never helped. That was not a very nice thought at all. But he also knew that there was nothing he could do about it, he could not wait until he was of age. As soon as he was he was out of here, wards or not, he would not stay an extra minute.

He had never told Sirius anything personal, not after fourth year- he knew that Sirius just told Dumbledore. Never told Sirius that he was scared to let everyone down, He had known since he entered the wizarding world he was responsible for saving them all. And the prophecy just made it all the more harder for him. He was not going to be able to kill Voldemort, there was no hope in hell. He had felt the man's power at the grave yard and he could see why Voldemort's followers wanted to be near Voldemort but that did not mean to say he liked it.

There was also the fact that he could do wandless magic. He had told no one because if they acted like that when he spoke snake language, how would they behave if they knew he was great at wandless magic?

He liked to read but he just never got much time. He had only last year read a book about parseltongue and also about dark wizards. Thanks to Voldemort and Dumbledore. The stone then the chamber incident and having dementors around him all the time was not a nice experience. Then fourth year he was put into a tournament might he had getting no say in anything at all. Then fifth year he had to watch a toad all year and teach his classmates because the Defence teacher refused to do her job.

Harry was sitting eating dinner while his Uncle rambled on about work. Harry's uncle worked at a place that sold Drills. He sometimes got clients coming to the house not as often as his Aunt would like. Right now his Uncle was going on about how outraged he was when a teenager got an interview for a job. Harry knew that Uncle Vernon thought any teenager did not deserve a place at Grunnings. His Uncle had mentioned that he had wanted Dudley to work with him.

Dudley had nearly wet himself- he just liked spending his father's money.

Smoking, drinking and eating himself into an early grave. And his Aunt did not seem to care. No matter how many times the doctor told them he was unfit and killing himself, they took no notice. His Uncle cared for his son, but he must not about his health, for he knew what the doctors said too. But all he would say is that Dudley was 'Not fat just big boned. And that he needed meat on his bones'

He was brought out of his thought by his Uncle going on again. This time it was all about someone trying to hurt his Uncle "I told the boy that he would not be getting the job, and the nerve of the boy! He tried to attack me" said Uncle Vernon or more like he shouted.

"Oh my poor dear, are you ok?" cooed Aunt Petunia. Harry felt like gagging at the sight. His Aunt and Uncle were two sick examples of sickly normal love. Of course if they did not add him, the would rather see flying pigs than say they were not normal.

"Yes, well, the security guards took care of him! And he had the nerve to threaten me! Kill me, pah! He does not have the guts" said Uncle Vernon.  
A dreadful feeling came over Harry at those words; he could just see that happening. With his luck something like that would just happen to him. With a sigh he started eating again. His Aunt and Uncle were never aware of his inner turmoil- even if they were aware they would not care.

Shaking his head, the order members were there. They would not let anything happen and a muggle could never over throw wizards. Relaxing with the knowledge he was safe, he dug into the toffee Pavlova cake that his Aunt spent the afternoon making.

"Go to bed now," said Aunt Petunia. As she made coffee for Vernon and herself and with a sigh Harry complied. Taking a bath, he had never been allowed to have a bath before in his life. Well at his Relatives anyway, getting up he yawned before getting ready for bed.

Soon afterwards he heard his Aunt and Uncle go to bed he only then relaxed. Just as he was dosing off the muggle alarm system went off. Then it disabled almost immediately, but his Uncle was slamming down the stairs.

To come face to face with the man that said he would kill him. The teenager more like, that he had told would not get a job. For the first time in his life Harry saw his uncle scared. The man held up a gun, before taking them all to the living room. Of course his cousin went to hit him, and a bang ran out in the silent room.

"No, Dudley! Not my boy!" wailed Petunia. As she tried to get over the teenager, realising what he had just done, shot Petunia too. Harry stood stock still petrified. His wand was locked up; there was nothing he could do to protect his last remaining family.

Before even Vernon could speak he was shot too. Harry tried to run but he was also shot, but he was not hit anywhere fatal. Getting a cloth the teenager cleaned the gun of his finger prints and put it in the boy's hand. He had been shot at quite close range. Before he was sneaking around the back slowly and climbing the fence he was gone. Having had his revenge but the boy did not stop shaking; he had just killed a family when he had only wanted revenge.

Harry lay there, blood seeping out of his wound not aware of anything but the dizzy feeling. His last ironic thought was 'I could survive the killing curse', yet I'm going to die from a gun shot.

* * *

Is Harry going to die? find out in the next chapter R&R plz


	2. Chapter 2

Life Taking A Turn: Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Stay here, Severus come with me" demanded Albus Dumbledore. Everyone listened to him he was after all the headmaster. Of the best school in the wizarding world, some might not agree for example Draco Malfoy would think otherwise.

"Yes Headmaster" said Severus. He was a spy for the headmaster, and got important information for the order. He was liked by no one and rumoured to be a vampire. No one had any idea how right they were about him.

"Good" said Albus.

Apparating to privet drive, he found Aurors were now just catching up with them. There was no dark mark above the house. And that made Albus Dumbledore slow down, Harry was safe for now that was a relief. He could never get a break from the boy no matter what. First the pudding! Second blowing up his Aunt Marge! Third running away and fourth the tongue toffee incident, He was getting harder and harder to control.

Walking in expecting to see Harry looking sheepishly at him, then apologies but he saw no such thing. Severus knew as soon as he entered that no one alive was in the house. He could smell blood; he would have liked the blood. But he did not drink nor show he wanted it.

He saw Harry Potter; gun in hand with a shot in his chest that was not moving. And the three crumbled figures of his relatives, Severus could tell Harry was alive now. There was a faint pulse that he had not been able to detect before. Seemed Albus Dumbledore realised that too, going over he knew Harry had no chance of surviving.

'Unless' thought Albus. His eyes twinkling he looked at Severus and demanded.

"Turn him".

"What? Are you crazy! I will be arrested for that" said Severus. He had not expected this, but knew Albus was desperate to keep his golden boy alive more than anything. He could smell the man's emotions clear as day.

"Turn him Severus" demanded Albus.

The thought of food made him want to give in, feeling his teeth come out he was about to bend over. When a voice that sounded weak but hearable said,

"No" was all Harry could say. It was amazing he was even unconscious, the amount of blood he had lost.

"I'm sorry Harry it's the only way" said Albus looking apologetic. But he did not know that Harry had seen his cold hard face moments ago.

"No" gurgled Harry. He did not want this; if he became a vampire his friends would abandon him. That much he knew for sure, he felt himself falling into darkness. But he fought it, wanting to remain awake in case they tried anything.

"Do it Severus" demanded Albus.

All Harry could get out was a whimper, his voice was lost. His eyes met those of his teachers, and saw the look in his eyes the man did not want to do it.

Anymore than he wanted it done.

----Sev pov------

I was told to follow the headmaster, and I did there was no point in saying no. or I would not get my evening feed, Albus never let me hunt and I had signed a contract to never turn a student. So I was stuck Albus let me drink only enough for me to live.

Walking into Potter's house I could smell a child's fear from long ago and it all came from a cupboard. I knew instantly that is where Harry spent most of his time. For the first time I realised Harry was not spoiled.

I did not detect any surprise from Albus Dumbledore, it was then I knew he knew Harry was abused. But left a child there to fend for themselves, how he hated the man. He was no better than Voldemort, fact he was worse. Voldemort would not place him with monsters a nice clean death is much better than a hell hole all your life.

He did not hate Harry; it was all an act thanks to the life debt he owed Albus Dumbledore. Of course one more thing the man asked me to do then he would be free. For that he was thankful he did not want to be any where near the man than he already was.

He wanted to wait till after the war so he could get his name cleared and he could be cleared. He lived for a very long time; he did not want to spend it as a fugitive. Or worse he did not want to be put to the stake, like some of this family.

He knew immediately that Harry Potter was alive the pulse was weak. I don't think I have ever been as shocked as I was when Albus Dumbledore told me to turn Harry. He did not want to do that, condemn the boy to the hell he had been living for quite some time now.

Looking down at the boy he saw the raw fear in the boy's eyes. Wanting to comfort the boy he did not know how. With a sigh I lower my mouth to his neck. I could not deny I was looking forward to feeding after all this time. I could feel his fear, if he could have been shaking he would have been.

Licking Harry's neck he could hear Harry's mental voice shouting. 'No…no…no…no' it continued on. It was clear that he was petrified. Sinking his teeth in, he knew no matter how slowly he did it, it would still hurt. As soon as the blood touched his tongue he sucked and sucked. It was so good to feed again. He felt Harry fall unconscious but still he continued to drink. I drank him dry feeling sorry for him. But I knew there was nothing I can do.

Biting his wrist he opened the unresponsive mouth and let the blood trickle down. Soon Harry was sucking on his wrist like he could the day he was born. Harry did not regain conscious looking down I could see that he had already changed. He was still changing as I looked at him, I was glad I was wearing my cloak and wizarding clothes.

Your chide drinking from you can produce strong feelings. Feelings he had not felt for a very long time. With a sigh he picked Harry up, knowing Harry was going to hate him when he woke up. All he wanted to do was get to his private quarters and wallow. But at the same time, this was the last thing he would have to do for Albus Dumbledore. He still won't be able to feed, because of the contract.

This template, html, and stylesheet (not including the actual text of the fanfic above, which may be under a different license) is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 2.5 License. 


	3. Chapter 3

Life Taking A Turn: Chapter 3

Harry's life taking a turn

Chapter 3

Harry was left in the hospital wing, Albus binding him to the bed. The Auror's had of course followed Albus. They had been oblivated of what they had seen. He after all could not afford it to come out that it was Severus that turned him.

He still needed the man as spy; he of course had not kept count of the life debt. Of he would have known Severus could leave any day he wanted and never come back.

Mr. Fudge then found out, tried to get Harry Potter expelled. Too many people had put their trust in Harry to end the war, to let him be expelled. Of course when he heard that Harry had a gun in his hand, accused the boy of killing his relatives. Of course Albus Dumbledore had not denied or agreed with them. He had practically left Harry to fend for himself. When he wakes up that is, it seems the changes had taken longer on Harry. Especially getting no food or anything did not help at all.

This of course got into the paper, and reporters were everywhere trying to get into Hogwarts. Wanting to see if Harry was really a vampire and if he had really killed his relatives and then tried to kill himself.

He was of course not given a trial, being found there and then was all they needed. The Aurors reported everything and Harry was condemned. Not even awake for to know that they had condemned. Severus had been to see Harry a few times to apologise and that was about it. Harry of course heard nothing of it he continued to sleep for five days.

Groaning he moved a bit, found he was not sore and was alive. This confused him; he knew that he had died. He had been on the other side for a while; he had seen his parent's faces for minutes. Then he remembered something pulling him back, him fighting to stay.

Opening his eyes he was astonished to find himself in the hospital wing. He also realised with a jolt that he was not breathing. Trying to take in huge gulps of air, he found that he did not need to. His eyes going wide he remembered everything that had happened. His professor was a vampire! The rumours were true, and Dumbledore made him he had not wanted to.

Tears came into his eyes, how could the headmaster do this to him? He was never going to have a life now; no one would want to go any where near a vampire. He knew Hermione will be scared, he was scared of himself. Ron, well if the way he looked at Remus when he found out he was a werewolf. He really did not want his friend to find out, but he knew they would. When did anything concerning Harry blood Potter ever not get out? Simple, that never happens. It always gets out.  
He did not know how long he had sat there tears running down his face. When Madam Pomfrey came in, but she was not how she usually would be with him. Sharing a joke about how he was already in the hospital wing. She looked as thought she was being practically forced to care for him. Something Harry did not understand or like much either.

"Madam Pomfrey what is the matter?" asked Harry. Was she that scared of him that she did not want to care for him. That hurt him more than he would ever like to admit. He liked Madam Pomfrey like an aunt.

"Nothing Potter" said Madam Pomfrey stiffly.

Harry frowned; he did not feel hurt by her comment. He knew he should have been that's what made him worry. Was part of being a vampire not caring about anyone or something? Biting his lip, he asked her why.

"Why?"

"Why, because you are no longer the loving gentle boy I once knew" said Poppy.  
She did not want to heal him; she did not understand why he killed his family.

"I am so Madam Pomfrey" said Harry. He thought she was talking about him being a vampire and all.

"The boy I knew would not murder his family" said Madam Pomfrey as she walked out of the room. She did not see Harry Potter's surprised face.

Harry lay there completely stunned. Blinking he tried to stop the tears from falling. 'Great' thought Harry 'now everyone things I killed my family well I wont persuade them otherwise'. Snarling he would let them clean up their own messes from now on. Fuck the lot of them, they can kill Voldemort.

It was only then did he realise he was bound to the bed. Growling he did not like being bound down, it reminded him of the Tri-wizard tournament. Especially Voldemort and that stupid rat Pettigrew.

It was a while longer before Albus Dumbledore came in. he looked at Harry with disappointment written all over his face. Making Harry narrow his eyes and clench his jaw in anger. How dare the man judge him? Scowling at the man he did not even listen to a word the man said.

"Why, Mr. Potter" asked Albus.

"Fuck you" snarled Harry.

That was not what he had meant to say, biting his lip. He had meant to just lay there and say nothing at all. Now he had gone and messed it up, shrugging his shoulders he could not care. He hated the man for just judging him like that. Even more so for making Snape turn him, and hated Snape for turning him even thought he had no choice.

"I am very disappointed in you Mister Potter, be glad you are not being put in Azkaban. You will not be allowed in the dorms you will be staying with Severus Snape. And you will attend classing and back in your room after dinner" said Albus.

"That all?" asked Harry faking a huge yawn.

Inside he wanted to bristle with anger, mind you better than being in azkaban.

But Harry had no idea how hard it's going to be. Harry did not even listen to what the headmaster said after that. He was brought of his stupor when the headmaster left.

Itching his face, he realised that the bonds were off. Sighing in relief he got up and stretched around. It was weird being a vampire, was all Harry could think.

One his limbs felt more flexible, if he could catch the snitch before. He knew he would be able to catch it now extra fast. He was hungry, and it was a different kind of hunger. He knew what it was hunger for and that did not make his stomach happy at all. The thought of drinking blood make him heave. He would not be drinking blood any time soon that was for sure. Not that he was going to get any that's for sure. If the headmaster did not let Severus feed, what were the chances of Harry getting fed.

He also felt lighter than he had felt in a long time. No thoughts of a prophecy or anything like that clouding his thoughts. He felt freer than he had ever felt in his life. No more Dursley's, no more Dumbledore turning him into a killer or training him to be a killer.

Just then someone came in, he could smell the man, and it was Snape. He really did not want to turn around and face the man that had turned him. Just standing there he did not turn around, he bit his lip.

"Potter, move." was all Severus said.

Turning around he was surprised to see Severus looking healthier than he ever remembered him being. His hair was not greasy his face was not pure white but a nice colour like his. And looked like he had put on a good stone since he had last seen him. He wondered if it was anything to do with how he fed or something like that. He did not know how right he was.

"As the headmaster has already told you, you will be staying with me" said Severus. None of his usual venom in his voice at all. He looked at Harry with something akin to pity. As if he was aware of something Harry did not know.

Harry was also surprised at how Severus said the headmaster's name. It was as if the man hated Dumbledore, that could not be right could it? It was none of his business, what his master was up to. Harry froze 'what the hell did I just think?' shouted Harry to himself. That was defiantly not normal. He defiantly did not want to call Snape that name ever. 'I need to read some Vampire books and soon' thought Harry.

"Potter, move I don't have all day" said Severus. Not aware of Harry's inner turmoil.

"Yes Sir" said Harry softly.

'Why can't I be mad at him? Is it something to do with being a vampire? I've never had trouble being horrible before, this is so confusing. I wish there was someone to help him, but there is no one. Perhaps Hermione will help, she might know I'm not guilty she has always been fair' thought Harry.

"Come on then" said Severus quietly. He was full and would not need blood for a while, thanks to Harry. But he knew Harry was going to need some. And he knew he was not going to have any to give the boy. He would have to tell the boy soon, or the boy would not know what hit him.

He trudged down to the dungeons it took quite a while. The walk seemed to last forever. Harry felt weak and shaky by the time they had gotten down to his now rooms. For how long he did not care or know.

"Dumbledore is Slytherin" said Severus to the portrait.

"Correct" said the painting sounding board. Before hissing "bloody made a portrait just to be used as a door manager"

"Well its better than the life I have trust me" hissed Harry back.

"You speak our tongue who are you boy?" Asked Salazar Slytherin.

"Harry Potter" said Harry.

"A Gryffindor? With a Slytherin trait" asked Salazar shocked.

"Well if it makes you feel better I was originally meant for Slytherin I stopped it" said Harry with a smile.

"Well you are defiantly a Slytherin boy! Welcome and come and talk to me again eh?" asked Slytherin.

"Sure" hissed Harry.

"Bye" said Salazar.

"Cya" said Harry.

"Come on then, lets get in" said Severus impatiently. 


	4. Chapter 4

Life Taking A Turn: Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Right I will give you a tour of your new home, I'm sure its crap compared to what you are used to" said Severus.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry uneasily. Was his professor going to lock him in the Dungeons or something?

"Nothing Potter, as you know this is the living room, Bathroom over there. That is my bedroom, go in there and you will know all about it. And this is your room," said Severus opening the door.

Harry frowned the place was dull and it had no sign of life within it. His stomach went queasy when he saw the cuffs on the headboard. He did not even want to think about them never mind know what they were used for. Looking back he saw that his teacher was already sitting in his living room doing nothing. It was as if he was waiting for him to come out and sit down, feeling compelled to sit down he went and sat.

"Do you know why you are here Harry?" asked Severus starting.

"No" said Harry admittedly.

"Very well I will tell you, but you better stay quiet until I am through right?" asked Severus giving Harry a pointed look.

"Yes sir" said Harry.

"Good, my father and mother were obviously vampires and I am one too. My father did not want me coming to Hogwarts but my mother did, she had best friends in Hogwarts and thought I would too. But I never did really have any friends all I wanted was to be accepted. And Lucius accepted me and introduced me to someone he was nice looking lovely black hair and brown eyes. He was powerful I could almost taste it, but I was fooled I joined the death eaters and made potions for the dark lord. Never getting the recognized for what I done for what I done, but I never went hungry I always got food. It was then I realised I was becoming more and more Like a vampire that I did not want to be. I want to feed yes but never kill, I guess I started feeling sorry for those I killed." said Severus stopping for a minute.

Harry could not help himself but ask "Do you not get fed now?"

"No, not unless Dumbledore lets me" said Severus sadly.  
Harry's eyes widened that was utterly ridiculous, how did he survive without getting to hunt? That made him growl is his master could not feed then there was no way he could feed. This knowledge stunned him, how did he know all this? It was like he had woken up as someone else.

"Why doesn't he let you?" asked Harry curiously.

"Because I signed a contract" said Severus simply.

"What does it say?" asked Harry. He would look for a loop hole to get them through everything. Harry knew that he needed to feed and he could not let his master starve. Cursing himself inwardly he hated calling someone that it reminded him of Voldemort. He would need to talk about that and get it out of the way.

"That I cannot hunt and cannot turn any student" said Severus. He did not know that Harry was looking for a way around it; he could not help but ask.

"Do you think I killed my relatives?" asked Harry.

"No, I know you did not, there is not one bit of darkness around you" said Severus softly.

"Why does Dumbledore think I did?" asked Harry. Practically pleading with the man to tell him why the man he trusted was treating him like that.

Severus went over to Harry and hugged him softly; he knew what it was like to feel betrayed. The headmaster had changed after he had signed the contract. From grandfatherly to a powerful angry prejudice man. It had hurt him that the man had only playing him for the fool he was, and no one would believe him if he told them about the headmaster.

"He is just going with what everyone believes I'm not sure you know the real headmaster Harry. He is a powerful man and powerful men are not nice and gentle all the time or some times at all. Its all about power to them all the time, he wants rid of Riddle because he is a threat to his power" said Severus.

"Is anything he has said or told me even true?" asked Harry trembling.

"I'm not sure Harry, perhaps some half truths and that but apart from that I am not sure. He is a man that likes to know everything, or likes to think he knows everything. He was angry when you told the Weasley's Voldemort's real name. He had known that since the beginning of this war and he of course told no one. Every one knows now thanks to you" said Severus softly.

"Could the prophecy be wrong?" asked Harry hopefully.

"What Prophecy?" asked Severus curiously.

"the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies, either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives" said Harry. Sounding as if he had heard it from someone and was telling him exactly what was said.

"I heard of that first bit, Dumbledore told me to give it to Voldemort." said

Severus looking shocked. He then paled at the implications behind what he had just said.

"If I had not told Voldemort it's a possibility that your parents would still be alive" said Severus in shock.

"No, Dumbledore would have made sure that Voldemort heard it either way" said Harry.

He was in shock; Dumbledore was the reason his parents were dead? He was curious to why he wanted the Potters and the Longbottom's out of the way. He could see of no other reason to why he would have made a prophecy.

"Why would he want to kill of the Longbottom's and my parents?" asked Harry deep in thought.

"Many things, money more power god knows" said Severus.

"Money? What money could he have gotten from me? There is not much I mean it will do till at least find a house or flat after I graduate but that's it" said Harry.

He had no idea that he was rich or powerful; no one had ever told him anything. Harry knew that he had not manipulated Neville the way he had him. So either he thought Neville was useless along with everyone else or it was him that had the more power and money if what Severus said was true.

"Harry you don't know? Your well rich have you never heard Draco ramble about how rich and how he got everything he wanted?" asked Severus. He could hardly believe that Harry did not know how rich he was.

"What do you mean of course I know that's all he has always went on about!" said Harry.

"Yes, all pure bloods are rich, you honestly did not think Malfoy, earned enough money these days to actually spoil his son like he does?" said Severus raised eye brow.

"Uuh yeah" said Harry.

"Stupid brat" said Severus affectionately "No the Potter line has been going for generations. Just like the Snape, Malfoy lines and many others. The Weasley's lost their money along time ago, one of them had a gambling problem and the money wore out eventually" finished Severus.

"Oh" said Harry.

"So I'm rich then? But isn't Dumbledore rich, I mean he is after all a pure blood too isn't he?" asked Harry.

"Yes Harry, but he has been alive for over one hundred years, and the headmaster for only around twenty years and back then the pay was not very good. He will have paid more to live the way he had always been living in the old days than now. The money they had probably spent already, and he has a brother Alberforth Dumbledore so that's more away. As far as I know Alberforth never had a job" said Severus.

"So they have spent all their money" said Harry.

Who did not think he could take any more in tonight, he was tired and exhausted. Yawning he tried to stay awake and listen but he found he could not. Wakening up enough he said to Severus.

"I'm tired and exhausted I won't be able to stay awake" said Harry.

"Better get used to it, that's how I normally feel. As I told you before Dumbledore only gives me enough to let me survive" said Severus apologetic.

"We will find a way around it I promise" said Harry tiredly.

"I wish you could Harry" said Severus softly as he pulled Harry up.  
Led him to his new room, he would let Harry decide what colours he wanted his room when he was better. He wished Harry would come up with something, he did not think he could last much longer. He just wanted to rip open a vein and start drinking anyone's blood he did not care. It had gone after drinking Harry's blood. But Severus knew it would not be long before the feeling was back again and he did not think he could stop himself. Even a small part of him did not want to stop himself at all.

He did not need to chain him to the bed, thankfully but he was dreading the day he would have to. A new fledged Vampire not getting food was something that was just not done. He just hoped that Dumbledore would give Harry some. He did not want to have to been in the same quarters with a fledging that's had no blood; he did not want to know what would happen. 


	5. Chapter 5

Life Taking A Turn: Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry woke up to the feeling of his stomach trying to climb out of his body. He knew what was wrong with him he needed to eat. He knew it was not food he was hungry for it was blood. The thought of eating blood seemed to make his stomach climb higher, he was not sure he wanted to drink blood. One way or another he would end up having too, and until he really needed to, he was not going too.

Getting up looking around his room, he did not care what it looked like. It was better than the Dursley's room any day. As long as he had a warm bed and nice furniture who was he to complain. Taking a shower, he relaxed blocking everything else out. He did not want to think about it anyway the thought of the whole word hating him made him angry. How dare they judge him so ruthlessly? Nothing the paper had said about him was true. Damn the wizarding world to hell and back, they did not deserve the life of his parents for their peace.

Putting his hand, me down clothes on he walked out into the living room. He stopped short gagging at the smell of the breakfast, heaving he walked back into his room. He would not go out there with that smell invading his nostrils.

"Come out now Harry," said Severus sounding concerned.

"I'm not with that smell," Harry shouted back.

"It should be gone now come out" said Severus.

"Better be" grumbled Harry coming out.

He sighed in relief when the smell was no longer there. 'This is taking some getting used to' thought Harry. He could smell the potions from here, even which ones were brewing. He could even tell Snape which ingredient was what from there. All the information he had trouble reading was clearing than he ever had it before. He remembered reading about the smells of certain potion ingredients that was how he knew.

"How come I remember things more clearly? And I….I remember things from first year that I hardly remember! Two days ago! I even remember everything you told me even when I was not paying attention," said Harry in awe. He was not really telling Severus but talking to himself.

"One good benefit of being a Vampire, also you will be very fast and no mortal would ever be able to catch you.," said Severus.

"Do you like being a vampire?" Asked Harry softly.

"Some times but if I was given the choice I think I would be turned all over again. Not many people cared for me Harry and my master as well as my parents was the only ones to really ever," said Severus softly.

Harry stood there in surprise he had not expected to get an answer, never mind told that he would do it again if he knew it would happen. Frowning Harry thought about it, he knew he agreed. He would rather Severus turn him if he had the choice he had not wanted to die. He would rather be turned; he did not want to die people thinking him a murder. Especially his friends he just hoped they were not afraid of him.

"Shocked?" asked an amused Severus.

"Why are you being so nice to me and explaining everything?" asked Harry curiosity.

"Because you are going to have enough people being horrible to you without adding me to the list," said Severus honestly.

"You're a spy that's why you treat everyone horribly," said Harry.

"Well done Harry, you are mainly right but it was also because I thought you were spoiled too" said Severus.

"What do you mean thought?" asked Harry wearily.

"I know everything Harry I'm not stupid when you were turned I got every single memory from you, that's why you remember everything. I basically gave you back your memories all in one day," said Severus.

"So me remembering everything won't last?" asked Harry a bit disappointed trying to redirect the conversation away from his Uncle and Aunt.

"Yes it will last it will never go away you will continue to remember everything always" said Severus softly.

"Oh" said Harry in thought.

"And nice try in directing the conversation away from the original question" said Severus amused. He had known what Harry was doing, if he had not known the child had begged not to be put in Slytherin he would have said that he was quite Slytherin.

"Worth a try" said Harry with a shrug.

"I want you to promise me something," asked Harry.

"What?" asked Severus curiously.

"Promise you wont show anyone the memories none of them" asked Harry.

"Why? Everyone would know you are innocent?" asked Severus gob smacked.

"Because I want to see them find out themselves and just curious to know what will happen" said Harry casually. He wanted the wizarding world to clean up its own mess and realise what they had done. Severus seemed to read his emotions so he nodded.

"Fine I won't ever show anyone the memories without your permission," said Severus. A new respect for Harry Potter made its way into Severus' heart; the boy was Slytherin through and through. He knew he would not be thrown in Azkaban and was letting them handle their own mess. He was looking forward to standing back as Harry did what he wanted.

"Thank you" said Harry smiling slightly.

"Well, you are going to have to get used to the smell, try Occlumency it will help you control your Vampire powers speed smells and thoughts. No one else must know you are doing this ok. If Dumbledore knows then I am sure you will be dragged out before you could explain. He wants you to suffer for what you have supposedly done," said Severus in explanation.

"I see," said Harry his eyes darkening slightly.

"As for me being nice, it can only happen in here I am afraid, Dumbledore thinks I hate you and it will stay that way. Also less chance of me being caught as spy this way, I'm sorry I have to act this way," said Severus.

"I guess I did expect that, even thought I am not happy about it" said Harry.  
A part of him disappointed that the man did not want to be nice to him. He wanted the man to publicly announce that he was the man's fledging. That thought struck him he struggled thinking 'where the flaming hell did that come from! He would be in danger if he did that!' was all he could think. He accepted it without a fight knowing he would not win, and he did not have the energy to fight Severus.

"At least it's better than me being horrible to you all the time," said Severus softly upon realising Harry' struggles. He knew what it was as if he had felt the exact same feelings for his master for two years before he had died.

Vampire's always bonded; the fledging was always in the blunt of it. It would only be a matter of time before it decided which kind of bond to use. It could be a father son bond or it could be a lover bond.

"I'm not sure what I am to do or um….." said Harry he was finding it hard to put the correct wordings.

"You are not sure what you are doing and how to act or what you are meant to do?" asked Severus helping Harry out.

"Yes" said Harry admittedly.

"That's not a problem I will just give you some books to read. Read them and bring them back they are valuable and expensive" said Severus his voice adopting 'or I will kill you' sound.

"Sure" said Harry with a smile.

He was glad that Severus had been able to help him; he was hoping would find what he wanted in there. Severus was out of his seat and into his study within minutes getting the books. Coming back, he gave them to Harry, who could see they were very old and knew he would have to be careful. He wanted answers but he was too embarrassed to answer them. If he had not been abused, he would have spilled it all out to Severus with him feeling safe with the man.

"Hope you get everything you need from them, another thing do you want your room done?" asked Severus.

"No it's fine the way it is," said Harry quickly.

And it was true he did not want to have to put up with colours hurting his eyes. It was cool not needing his glasses anymore, he was sure Severus had not even realised he did not have them on. He was wrong Severus had noticed Harry without them and found himself seeing more and more of Lily in him. His glasses had been hiding most of his face, a face that had Lily written all over it, as well as her eyes. He had her lithe body, he may have never spoken much but he could never deny the read head was gorgeous.

"Ok if you change your mind you can always ask, or I could show you how to do the spells yourself," said Severus.

"You would?" asked Harry shocked.

"Yes"-said Severus.

"Thanks" said Harry smiling again.

"Stop thanking me" said Severus.

He had never had any conversations with the word sorry directed at him before. It was making him feel weird, no one had thanked him before and he realised with horror he liked it. He liked someone thanking him did not matter what the thanks was for. Shaking himself from his thoughts, he said to Harry.

"Occlumency starts next week, once you finish the books give me them back and I will give you something else to read," said Severus.

"Yes sir" said Harry automatically.

"Call me Severus Harry," said Severus.

"Fine Severus, thank you" said Harry. He walked past and back into his room, he wanted to start reading them right away. He found himself liking the new personality of Severus and wished he would stay. He somewhat wished the summer would last forever. He knew that the man would not be the same once school started.

* * *

There we go! will his friends believe him?! R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Life Taking A Turn: Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry woke up the next morning stretching around, he walked into the bathroom and done the toilet before he took a shower. It did not matter how hot the shower went he never seemed to burn him. Which Harry found weary he was still not used to being a vampire. The only way he would ever warm up properly was when he was fed. Of course, he did not know that he would not know that until he fed.

He walked out into the living room, expecting the smell to make him as it had yesterday. He found it was not that bad, it was still strong but not as bad as yesterday. He was no longer curious to why he could smell things like that. He had read the books yesterday and found out some good information.

One thing was that he was bonded to Severus Snape, and was what Vampires called a Fledging or a Childe. There were two kinds of bonds you could have with the person who turned you, that was either love bond or a father son bond. Harry knew which one the bond had chosen. When he had first realised that he had flushed bright red. He had not wanted to feel that way about his teacher.

Now it no longer bothered him, he was getting to know the real man behind the mask. And he had only lived there for about two days, as far as Harry was concerned he could not wait to learn more about the man. It was not the bond that bothered Harry much it was the fact that he was not freely given the choice.

The man knew more about him than anyone ever would, he was thinking about getting in touch with Hermione he needed to know if she would think he did. He was kind of hoping Hermione would get in touch with him before he did her. He could almost hear her concern as he thought about it.

He also did not like the fact that he was immortal he was going to watch his friends die probably one by one. Perhaps with Severus at his side he would be able to do it. His attitude had changed because Snape understood him and Severus understood him. He was not going to think of the man as a bastard when the man was the only one to understand him. Plus he was going to help him learn Occlumency after going into the man's pensive. He was not going to betray the man's trust again by going into it, he also knew that was a sign that the man was forgiving him.

"Do you want anything to eat?" asked Severus from the table.

"Yesterday if I had not felt sick I would have said do Vampires eat" said Harry amused.

"Yes I had predicted that is what you would have said," said Severus with a smirk of his own.

"But I know better now thanks for the books I understand everything better" said Harry with a small smile.

"Your welcome now come eat I want to get Occlumency over with before my meeting with Dumbledore," said Severus softly.

"Why do you do what the man tells you to do?" asked Harry sitting down pulling the sausages towards himself.

"Because I owed him a life debt of course it's repaid now thanks to you," said Severus with a sigh.

"Oh, so that's why you did it," said Harry.

"Would you have turned me if you had not owed Dumbledore a life debt would you have let me die?" asked Harry. He knew there was no point to how or why but he was curious to know what he would have done.

"Probably" said Severus.

"Mmm tastes great, do the house elves make everything better at the summer or something?" asked Harry as he dug in.

"No I made everything," said Severus waiting on Harry choking but he did no such thing.

"Really? Well you should try having a meal of mine its better than yours" said Harry.

"Your on then, tomorrow you can cook the breakfast" said Severus ready for a challenge.

"Ok" said Harry. Before he remembered what his teacher had said.

"How are we going to complete Occlumency by the time you go for a meeting?" asked Harry positive he would never be able to do it.

"Vampires have strong mental will," said Severus "You should be able to kick me out no problem then we can create walls to keep everyone out and you should be fine," said Severus.

"Wow is that why you are so strong?" asked Harry.

"What do you mean?" Asked Severus with a frown.

"Well some times you were more forceful than other one time I had no chance at all of getting you out it was as though you slimed your way around my defences" said Harry.

"I don't think I ever realised that," said Severus blinking rapidly.  
"No you didn't" said Harry.

"Anyway let's get going," said Severus.

"Can't we do it here?" asked Harry he was finally warming up; he did not know it was because Severus was in the room beside him.

"Fine" said Severus drawing his wand out.

Harry was just about to do the same; his wand flew out of his hand as though it did not want to be there. Picking it up it flew out again; totally lost he looked at Severus wondering what was going on. Severus then went over to the wand and picked it up, his face lit up as though he had solved a puzzle.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Harry still looking lost.

"Well you have too much magic for this wand, it's no longer meant for you," said Severus.

"But that's the brother wand of Voldemort's wand! If I can't hold it then that must mean…." said Harry not finishing the sentence.

"That you are more powerful than the dark lord" finished Severus in awe. He had been surprised to hear Harry's wand was brothers with the Dark Lord.

"I can't be the prophecy said I would be his equal not more powerful" said Harry.

"Well looks like you will have to do without it" said Severus.

"How can I manage that? I can't just say Accio vial and it come to me," said Harry.

Just then, the vial threw itself into his hands.

"Tell me I did not just do what I think I just done," said Harry looking panicked he did not want to be special.

"You just summoned the Vial wandlessly," said Severus looking shocked. Not even the Dark Lord could do wandless magic.

"Can we just get on with Occlumency?" asked Harry looking all of a sudden very small and timid.

"Yes"-said Severus.

"Great" said Harry with a sigh.

"Throw me out," said Severus then he attacked.

"Legillemency" yelled Severus.

Harry felt the intrusion on his mind like he had never before. Blinking rapidly he thought of his hand around the snitch grabbing it he threw it out. He found himself on his feet back in Severus office out of breath.

"Well done, you done it and I did not even see a memory," said Severus.  
"I did it?" asked Harry astonished.

"Yes"-said Severus with a proud smile.

"Wow it was easy," said Harry.

"That's what should have happened if you had paid attention to actually getting me from your mind but never mind that right now I have a meeting read that book on the table and build your walls I will be using legmist on you occasionally to check" warned Severus.

"Yes sir" said Harry obediently.

"Good" said Severus as he left.

"Severus how is Harry? I hope you are not being soft on the boy," stated Dumbledore as Severus walked into the staff room.

"Of course I'm not I always told you letting him away with everything was going to make him think he could get away with everything," snapped Severus as he walked in.

"Good at least I know you wont give him what he wants all the time, we cannot let him away with what he has done" said Albus.

"Just out of curiosity did he really kill his relatives?" asked Severus eyebrow raised.

"Of course he did Severus he was caught red handed," said Albus sounding annoyed.

"Fair enough" said Severus.

'Now more than ever I am glad I had promised not to say anything. He was looking forward to their faces when Harry appears innocent. I look forward too how many people will look at Albus Dumbledore in betrayal. He secretly hoped that Harry's friends do not turn against him.' thought Severus.

"Well Now that's all said the Quidditch captain will not be Harry Potter nor will be anything else. He will be taken from Quidditch and banned he will not be going to Hogsmeade and any other event he will sit with Severus through the fancy dress dance we are having" said Albus sternly.

"Quidditch? Why make everyone in Gryffindor suffer for what he done?" stuttered McGonagall.

Severus smirked 'She knows she has no chance with Potter, and is trying to get him back. Well I suppose I got to admit that he is a great flier, he is so going to be pissed when he hears this that's for sure' thought Severus.

"I've said my final words good day," said Albus leaving the room.

'Bang'

Harry winced Severus must have seen it because he sent Harry an apologetic look.

Sitting down with a sigh, he ran his hand through his hair looking weary.

"What's the matter?" asked Harry.

"Oh nothing apart from the obvious Dumbledore is not letting you go any Hogsmeade trips banned you from quidditch and any events you have to sit with me. Did I forget something Hm…..no oh yes your not getting any blood from Dumbledore at all so you are going to get no sleep at all and either am I that enough for you" said Severus growling silently.

"Not allowed to Hogsmeade I can handle and any event can defiantly handle but Quidditch he has defiantly hit a sore spot that's my only Potter free time," said Harry looking pained.

Severus would not have known what Harry meant unless he had been in his mind. Severus knew that Harry wore a mask day and night, only when he is playing quidditch do the masks fall. He wore them more than Severus wore his that is what has Severus afraid that when it breaks the damage he does will be unrepairable.

"Well there is nothing I can do for you Potter," said Severus.

"How will I keep you up?" asked Harry. He knew he would be awake not getting blood sends them into a rage.

"Because I am your master Potter I am supposed to protect you, and not being able to get you food goes into the not protecting you category" said Severus.  
Harry flushed when he heard Severus say the word master, but he still could not understand Severus words.

"How will it affect you?" asked Harry still not understanding.

"Pott…Harry we have a mental bond, I will always hear you calling for me" said Severus sighing.

"Oh, would I not be able to shut it down or off?" asked Harry not wanting to keep his mas...teacher awake.

"No I don't know I've never tried and I don't think I actually want you closing the bond off," said Severus.

"Well all we can do is wait and see after all I am known for doing the impossible," said Harry.

* * *

Aww Poor Harry has been banned from Quidditch...will any Gryffindor stick around without needing him to win the cup? R&R plz


	7. Chapter 7

Life Taking A Turn: Chapter 7 Chapter 7

The days after that seemed to crawl by. Getting no blood made Harry's stomach churn during the day and at night it made him scream in pain. The pain in his stomach becoming too much for Harry too cope with. Severus was unable to do anything, to even try and comfort his chide. He knew that if he went anywhere near Harry's room then he would be drained dry.

Harry never left the potions master's rooms, choosing to eat his meals down there. He was in pain most of the time; Severus helped him, by duelling him. It helped him for just a small time forget the pain he was in; his duelling skills were getting better. Severus Snape knew that, Harry knew all the spells the potions master knew now.

"Can you teach me in potions?" asked Harry.

He was bored and he had been reading books that much that the words were melding together. He could not leave the dungeons so his activities were restricted. As much as he missed flying, he could not bring himself to care as much as he should have.

"There is no point, it's a lost cause" drawled Severus.

"It's not my fault the Slytherins kept ruining my potion my potions," whined Harry.

"And if there was no Slytherins around you could make a perfect potion?" questioned Severus sarcastically.

"Yes" huffed Harry.

"Very well then, let's see how good you are," said Severus going into his lab.

"You're only agreeing because you want to make potions," said Harry rolling his eyes.

"And if I am?" said Severus his voice got a cold glint in it.

"Nothing" said Harry.

He was never bothered with Severus' witty tongue like he used to be. In fact, if anything he rather enjoyed it, as long as it was not angry with him he was fine.

Hours later, Severus Snape was proven wrong. Harry Potter could make a perfect potion without Slytherins around. Severus continued to make the potion he had started, Harry however began cleaning his potion and ingredients up.

"Well well, well who would have thought? Harry Potter could make a proper potion. I think everyone would have fainted," sneered Severus.

"I will take that as a complement professor," said Harry with a smirk.

"You should," said Severus.

"And why would I want to?" said Harry.

"Because it's the only one you shall receive," said Severus with a smirk.

"Of course" smirked Harry.

Harry loved the games they played, snarking at each other. He had not thought that it would be as good as he found it. Perhaps it was all part of the new feeling of Safety anywhere near Severus or something? He was not sure. However, for the first time in his life he felt safe, perhaps protected, the man had always protected him no matter what. Happy as well, but not completely he just wondered if his friends would hate him for what he had supposed to have done.

The fact that he had to receive any mail was making his feel uneasy. His friends always wrote to him a couple of times a week, and he did not like it at all. It could possibly mean that his friends believed that he had killed his family, or Dumbledore had told them not to contact him.

He just hoped with all his life that it was the latter, that Dumbledore had told them not to write to him. He could not even write to them not being allowed out. He also did not want to risk getting the potions master in trouble asking him to take the letters to his friends.

Only after a while, did he come up with a way for his friends to perhaps believe him. He could write in his diary until they came back and give it to them.

Perhaps they would understand the real him and still want to be his friend.

He valued his friends about all else and loved them with all his being. He knew Ron had been scared of Remus but perhaps he was less based now. Perhaps Ron would not care and still see his best friend not the vampire he had been turned into.

"I'm at an order meeting tonight, if you feel the pull remember and go to bed," said Severus.

His own way of telling Harry if he was in pain to go to bed, that he would not be there anyway. Harry after two weeks of being in the dungeons, had figured away to close the bond. All he simply had to do was think of wanting someone else to help him, he remembered that night well.

He had been in so much pain, that he had actually wanted Madam Pomfrey. Snape's sleep had not been interrupted that night, and Severus had told him that. Of course, it took Harry a while to figure out what was causing the bond to quieten. He had figured it out, even though he wanted Severus had had kept thinking of someone else.

His master when not had enough sleep was horrible. He did not want to experience that again. A vampire getting hardly any neither blood nor sleep was not a good thing. What hurt Harry the most was that he could not help him. He had urges that he had to fight, urges to please his master, to please Severus.

He had not told Severus yet; he was too embarrassed to tell him. Something else that had totally mortified him was that he wanted to sexually please Severus. His body wanted something that Harry did not understand, that scared him a little.

That was the only time he fought his vampirism instincts. Harry sat writing in his journal for quite a while that night. Not being able to tell anyone his feelings, he had stored them all in a journal. He got it from the junk his cousin had chucked it away. At the age of ten he had raided the bucket for food, starving his family had not given him anything for two weeks. He had come across it, and had run straight to his cupboard and began writing in it. He many years later was glad he had the little book.

His stomach would be one huge ulcer if he had not written in it. He wrote about everything, about the abuse. Being the boy who lived the money in his vault wanting to share it with Ron. Knowing Ron would refuse he had not touched it, hoping one day his friend would want to come shopping with him. All his adventures from his points of views and how he felt then and there.

Shutting the journal, he crushed it into his stomach. If there was one let down about being a vampire was the pain of his stomach cramps. They were gradually becoming worse everyday, getting worse every day he went without food.

Knowing he was not going to last much more, before he trashed the Potions masters room, he went to bed. He hated having to put the cuffs on him, but had no choice. He would rather be tied up in bed than hurt anyone. As much as he hated his teachers right now, he still did not want them to die should he be too far into his blood rage to gain control over himself.

With a sigh, he knew it was going to be a long night, just like every other night. He could not wait to come up with something that would be able to help them. He would not continue to watch from the sidelines while his master and friend was deprived of food. Of course he did not want to continue like this either. One way or another he would have to keep it from Dumbledore.

He just wondered if he would have Hermione's help to come up with an idea. He was always in too much pain to think about anything much. When he was free of pain he usually wrote in his journal, with a sigh he was thankful many hours later when unconsciousness claimed him.

-  
Headquater's OOTP -  
"So Severus anything from Voldemort lately?" asked Albus.

"Nothing much, he is remaining quiet as ever about his plans Headmaster," said Severus curtly his eyes cold and unforgiving.

He hated the headmaster more than anything, for what he was doing to Harry. He may have not liked the boy, but he would have never done what Dumbledore was doing. Depriving him of what he needed most to survive. Its just like him depriving Dumbledore of air, he knew his childe was in pain even if he could not feel him through the bond.

He was not out of the loop as everyone though or Harry for that matter. He was not stupid he had been a vampire for a long time, and knew Harry was keeping it from him. It was obvious with the bags under the boys eyes. As well as the growling of the boys, stomach of course.

"Shacklebolt what about the Aurors? And Fudge?" asked Albus.

"The Auror ranks are slowly getting larger. As for Fudge, he does not seem to be doing more than before. He even ignored my idea to get the dementors out of Azkaban; he just spluttered telling me that 'the dementors are loyal! They would not betray me'.

"Thats not good news at all, has he said anything regarding Potter?" asked Albus.

"Nothing much" said Shacklebolt with a sour look on his face.

Severus nearly laughed at the lot of them, they did not know if Harry killed his relatives or not. They just went along with what Dumbledore told them; not thinking it may not be true. Harry Potter's name was now a parish to everyone.

Every time Harry's name was mentioned, the order made sour faces. Of course, Severus' face always stayed emotionless as always.

Underneath his mask, he felt like throttling them all. However, disappointingly he didn't. He would let Potter's plan go along smoothly. Playing his part, he could not show sympathy to Harry Potter. After all, he hated the boy; no one really understood a bond a vampire had to its childe. Or they would not have bought his indifference he showed everyone.

The Order of course knew that Harry was a vampire. They did not openly show their distaste, they knew Snape was a vampire. Severus however could see their distaste through their poor facades. It did not bother him much he did not like them either. He just wanted Voldemort gone, and be able to quit his job then be free to live his life for eternity. The thought that he would be around to see Dumbledore die was comforting, he could not wait to see that day happen. He did not realise until that very minute how much he really hated Dumbledore. 


	8. Chapter 8

Life Taking A Turn: Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The summer for Harry had been an eventful one; Severus had brewed a potion that would help block his thirst for blood for a while. Therefore, that meant no stomach cramps all the time. However, he could only take it once a day, either in the morning or at night. He had decided to take it around midday, he had also learned much more since then.

He had not known his professor knew more than just about potions, after he had learned about Potions, he had started on Ancient Runes. He had cursed under his breath for never taking it before, it was hard he had to admit, but it was amazing, drawing runes and making them. You could do many of them, he had tried hard, and Severus upon seeing Harry liked it had pushed him, to his limit. He probably knew more about Ancient Runes than Hermione knew in her three years of lessons. He had not known Ancient Runes were used for household spells, changing the colour of the walls, even the shape of the furniture. He had changed his seat, into a comfortable black leather couch.

He also learned more than he had, ever about the wizarding world, and their ways. He learned what was so important of coat of arms, he had been amazed to see his own, the Potter coat of arms. He had seen Severus', and had to admit the Snape coat of arms was way cooler. They were used for letters, so if it had the coat of arms you knew it was from the real said person, and it cannot be from someone else, could not be a trap. He had used a Gringotts letter as an example, now he understood why people always looked at the back of their letters; they looked to see whom it was from. They were also used to tell who the person was, most wizarding people could tell who and who was, thanks to the coat of arms.  
That most witches and wizards wore with pride, he had even told Harry about the inheritance rings. The rings you get when you take control over the family vaults, Harry was told his father had probably wore it.

"He maybe died with it on though" had been Harry's reply.

"Harry, a new one will appear for you, all Potter's die with the ring on, it's an offence to take it off," said Severus.

"Oh and why would you want to wear a ring all the time? And are they important for anything?" he then asked.

"Only when you wear your ring will you be able to get into the main Potter vaults, in other words if you don't get the ring, you won't become rich, and wont get your father's money," said Severus.

"So, its proof that you are a Potter, fair enough but I just don't understand why you need the ring" huffed Harry.

"It proves you're really a Potter and not an impostor," said Severus.

"So no one bar a Potter can wear it?" then asked Harry.

"No, it would most likely kill you the rings are charmed and cursed," said Severus.

"Right," said Harry understanding that part.

They quickly had moved onto other things.

There was nothing much that Severus could teach Harry in magical creatures, Harry had probably met the most feared ones that are worth telling about, or any spells he could use he already knew. He had used he spider spell, in second year, and the Patronus too. When Severus had heard Harry had met accumulates in the forest he had almost fallen over. He had merely thought that was a rumour, turns out that it was very true.

"Do you know how difficult it is to find accumulates venom? Its 100 galleons for just a pint!" said Severus looking at Harry as if he was worth less.

"So? You said I am rich and you are too so what is the big deal? Good for potions or something? I've not came across any potions that have the accumulates venom in it" said Harry.

"I used to be rich Potter, when I went on trial for being a Death eater my account was frozen," said Severus looking a bit put out.

"So you don't have any money?" asked Harry his face going solemn.

"Not much, I mean I have my money from brewing the potions, and work. I use it all up again with buying ingredients; there are millions of ingredients I would love, like phoenix ashes and other things. They are all in the apothecary and I cannot get them, not even if I save up. If I had control over my bloody accounts I could in a seconds flash," said Severus sounding angry.

"Oh, well if you want we can try," said Harry carefully.

"You would risk getting killed to help me?" asked Severus looking at Harry.  
Harry was laying on a couch he had conjured, looking quite exhausted but content, laying on it. His face however was a mask of sympathy and annoyance as well as anger all for him, it made him feel better.

"Sure, but I know one thing that will keep then content enough for them to give us some" said Harry with a knowing smirk.

"What?" asked Severus right away.

"Ah, now that would spoil the surprise professor," said Harry still smirking.

"Dobby?" called Harry.

"Yes sir?" asked Dobby within minutes.

He would have helped Harry if he could, but he was forbidden from ever hurting anyone. Dumbledore had even told him not to do anything Harry requested. He had of course gone around it; after all, he was a free elf. He would do anything for Harry Potter, even if he was a vampire, it was after all well known, vampires and Elves did not get on. Of course, Dumbledore thought that it would keep Dobby away but it did not.

"Dobby, how much food does Hogwarts waste a day?" asked Harry to his small friend.

Severus had sat up on his chair, it would not do for Dobby to see him slouched on the chair, it would ruin the reputation he had kept for a long time. HE knew that the house elf was a blabbermouth, and the worst one there is.

"Hogwarts wastes lots of food a day sir's even with the house elf's getting food," said Dobby sadly.

"That's horrible, on the other side of the country people are dying of hunger, and here we are wasting food letting it go in the bin that's ridiculous," said Harry shaking his head.

"Yes, I remember a muggle born going around with a sponkership thing," said Severus.

"You mean a sponsorship form, collecting money for them, Hm….that's not a bad idea perhaps we could help them" said Harry softly.

"Yeah the funny thing was, she was a Slytherin," said Severus with a smirk on his face.

"How on earth did she end up in there?" gasped Harry.

"I don't know," said Severus smiling softly behind his hand, the house elf was after all still there.

"Mind you I am a Slytherin at heart, and I would do anything to help them," said Harry shaking his head.

"Do you want me to save the food Master Harry?" asked Dobby.

A bond had been formed between Harry and Dobby, the day that he had freed the elf. It was something like an oath of gratitude and perhaps a life debt too. After all Lucius would surely have killed the poor thing, after Harry giving Dobby away that was for sure.

"Yes, everything from lunch and dinner, and do me a favour cook my favourite and bring it here. I'm starving," said Harry.

They all knew he was not starving from food; it was his cravings coming back for the night now. Harry just wanted to eat his dinner before it came back full force. He was however; glad that the potions master had managed to get him something to stop it, even if it was only temporary.

"Yes sir" said Dobby popping away before he knew it.

"So anything left to teach me before school starts tomorrow?" asked Harry.

"Nope, I have taught you everything I can," said Severus. Who was about to get up and have lunch in the great hall.

"Wait!" shouted Harry.

"What?" asked Severus turning around.

"Tomorrow would you send a letter of with one of the owls?" asked Harry.

"Harry, the potion is helping you should be able to do it yourself remember, plus you know Dumbledore is giving you enough blood for to go to classes and tomorrow's leaving feast." said Severus pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Fine, I will go myself" sulked Harry.

He never wanted to leave the safety of the rooms, Harry thought the world was too big for him now. He felt like a two year old child, his senses go long and far, and he was scared of the looks he knew he would get.

"Harry it will be alright" said Severus not used to giving comfort, before leaving the rooms.

Harry ate his dinner alone in his room, he was scared about tomorrow, wither his friends still hated him was about to be known. All Harry could think was 'I want to live with the allusion that everything is fine just a while longer'

When Severus got back that night, he found Harry asleep on his bed, a book in his hands. He was scrunched up in a ball, it was the only way he would ever be able read the book. Moreover, he had slept that way for some time, to try to squash the pain from his stomach. Not that it ever worked mind you.

Covering Harry in a cover, he brushed Harry's hair from his face. Thinking about how everything had changed in just once summer. He had come to realise Harry was not a spoiled Brat, and not a true Gryffindor; he was a wolf in sheep clothing, a Slytherin dressed as a Gryffindor, a true Slytherin.

Not only that, he had found himself a chide, and someone to look after. He knew what kind of bond it was, and was surprised that Harry had not came to him yet. Any other childe would have already been taken by their sire, perhaps he was not feeling the pull because he had none of his sire's blood in his veins. It was also driving him crazy, trying to protect his childe and not being able too.

Like wanting to give him blood, and being unable too. Because of that, he had invented a new potion that was helping him as well as Harry. It was just a shame he could not make it last longer.

The debt to Dumbledore was no longer there, one more year then the contract will be over. He was quitting that was for sure, the contract Dumbledore had him in was legal but never used. He would be sentenced to Azkaban if he tried to quit, or leave the school. He was not sure if Dumbledore knew that the contract was nearly out or not, but he did not care. He was not signing it, he would rather have blood, and then he would take his childe, and would leave. There was nothing Dumbledore or the Ministry could do about it. The Ministry had laws to follow, that had been there since the Wizarding world started, ancient as the world itself. No one would dare put up a new law that would interfere with it, it was said the laws were cursed, and anyone that broke them would end up a squib. Not only that if they tried they would be kicked from the wizarding world, and not allowed back. 


	9. Chapter 9

Life Taking A Turn: Chapter 9

Chapter 9

With a sigh, Harry wrote the letters, biting his lip he knew he needed to do this. He had written to them telling them to ignore him, and then come to the ROR (Room Of Requirement). He then told her and Ron to try and get the D.A together, telling them that they were changing the name of it.  
Ron, Hermione

I do not know if you have heard or not, that I was supposed to have killed my family. Dumbledore probably came over to tell you himself, I hope the only reason I have not had mail from you guys was because you could not get to me if not then I'm disappointed.

Ron Hermione, before you jump to conclusions or anything, please believe me. I may have hated them, after the way they treated me who would not. Even you would hate them Mione.

Look just pretend to hate me, get the D.A to as well, we cannot have Dumbledore thinking I have talked to you, I think he is betting on everyone turning on me, so…Ron please for once don't think about fame or money, but about a friend who did not know he was rich, I thought after the chamber you would realise how important family was, after all Ginny nearly died.

I have to go, spread word around, I don't have any gallons, if you can pass me one tonight at the feast, I wish I were on the train with you guys and here Ron, get me some sweets and get some for yourself, not charity but for getting me sweets and that, I hope to see you guys tonight.

Harry.

------

"Look Hedwig is heading this way," said Hermione opening the window, she got the letter Hedwig hooted and was flying away again, possibly to get something to eat.

"From Harry, what does he say?" asked Ron. "Does he have an explanation to why he did not return any of our letters?"

"He thinks we didn't write to him, and read this Ron, catch up with me when you're done. I will be alerting the Defence Association," said Hermione.

"But I thought it was called Dumbledore's Army?" asked a confused Ron reading the letter.

"Hermione wait up," said Ron having read the letter.

"Are you with us or what?" asked Cho. She had just been told and she believed Harry would not kill them.

"Yes"-said Ron. He had been stupid enough to nearly loose his friend once; he was not doing it again.

"Good. Now split up, meet back in our normal compartment, use silencing spells because I don't want the Slytherins hearing," said Hermione her hair was not as bushy as normal.

"Ok" said both Ron and Cho splitting up.

-------

One hour later, Hermione was first into the compartment, and then Cho came in about fifteen minutes later. Ron however took twenty-five minutes; he had ended up getting into a conversation about Quidditch.

"Sorry that's everyone now," said Ron his face red.

"It's ok Ron we expected it," said Hermione.

"So what are you two going to do? Do as Harry suggested?" asked Cho softly.

"Yes" said Hermione before Ron could talk.

"It's going to be hard then," said Cho she knew the friendship between the three.

"Well hopefully we will get through it, I cant believe the D.A believes him, they usually all turn on him, specially Smith, and what did Ginny think?" asked Hermione.

"What? Oh um…she is coming along with Dean" said Ron.

"Good, now here" said Hermione handing Ron money.

"What's that for?" asked Ron.

"You are to get Harry's sweets remember, he has probably not had any all summer. I don't know why Professor Dumbledore is being this way, he of all people should know Harry would not do that" said Hermione shaking her head.

"Yes, everyone thinks they get on like grandfather and a grandson, I over heard the Slytherins say he is like a dog following its master," said Cho putting her trunk beside her.

"When you put it that way, I guess we have" said Ron looking at his corned beef sandwich as though he would make it disappear.

"What do you mean we?" asked Cho.

"Well, I wanted to be an Auror because Harry wants to be one, and I to be honest don't think Harry actually does, I mean he is probably doing it out of expectation. He is bound to be interested in other things. Plus Dumbledore and Professor Lupin told us repeatedly that James Potter was an Auror, they have played Harry. Also first year, we all went for the stone, I don't think Hagrid is stupid enough to actually blurt things out, even I would not do that" said Ron.

"Wow what have you done to Ronald Weasley?" asked Hermione looking at him in awe and pride.

"HE has finally grown up," said Ron.

They were interrupted with the door opening, revealing it as the cart.

"Anything of the trolley dears?" she asked.

"Yes, can I have two of everything on the trolley please?" said Ron.

"Would you like them bagged dear?" she asked.

"Yes please," said Ron.

She then magicked them into two bags; passing them to Ron, she then told Ron the price. He handed the money over, putting Harry's lot into his school bag.

Hermione got a few things from the trolley, having not had any sweets all summer. Her family were dentists and did not like Hermione eating sweets, she ate them gratefully.

Cho just took two chocolate frogs, and snake sweets, that she liked. Cho surprisingly stayed in their compartment all through the journey to Hogwarts.

"Well if it's not weasel, Mud blood and Chang," said the spoiled voice of Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy?" asked Hermione she was not in the mood for him today.

"Where is Potty today? Oh, I forgot is he put in Azkaban yet. If not it wont be long before he does." said Draco with an arrogant smirk.

"Unless you want hexed until you have to slug your way across the train station I suggest you leave," said Cho.

That defiantly took the smirk from Draco Malfoy's face, growling him along with his cronies Crabbe and Goyle left.

Harry in Severus' quarters

Harry was sitting in his room when Severus came in, he had a cup with something in it, he knew it was blood almost immediately. Harry had to stop himself from rushing to it; there was also hardly any in it.

"Here" said Severus. The train was going to be there is half an hour, he had to take it.

Harry drank it all; it was enough to stop his thirst he then went back to his bed. His whole body warm and full for the first time in ages. Curling up like a cat, he let the blood run through his body happily. He felt like he was on the moon, and floating in space. He did not think he had ever felt this free in his life, wondering if this was how Severus felt every time he fed.

He did not even realise Severus had left; Severus himself had been tempted to drink the potion himself, not cravings the potion was helping that, it was just the smell of the blood wanting it. Knowing better than to he gave it to Harry, forcing himself to leave he went back to brewing potions.

0---0---0-----0----0

Hogmeade station

0---0---0---0---0--0

The Hogwarts express stopped at Hogsmeade station, a good bit away from the school. They all hopped on to the horseless carriages, as though nothing was wrong. They were safely trotted all the way to the steps of Hogwarts, by then it was dark, and the lights of Hogwarts were beckoning them.

Just as they were asked to do by Harry they ignored him, Hermione who had been watching the staff table discreetly saw Dumbledore smirk, pleased with himself.

Hermione frowned seemed Harry was right, it was what Professor Dumbledore wanted.

When no one was looking, she gave Harry the coin, a way of telling him that she was on his side. She saw the relieved smile light up his face; of course, no one saw this.

Up at the head table Severus was agitated because Harry was scared and anxious. About ten or twenty minutes, the feelings were gone, replaced with happiness and content. Wondering what was causing it, he could see nothing that was. He saw the looks that the rest of the school was shooting at the boy, why would he be happy. Confused he continued to eat dinner, watching Harry discreetly but he still could not figure out what was causing the content.

00000---00000----

The leaving feast was over before anyone knew it, everyone sleepily going to there bed. The only people that were not tired were the most of fifth and sixth years of the D.A who were waiting until the right time before going to the Room of Requirements.

Severus was in his potions lab, when Harry snuck out, he had his concentration on the potion, so he did not smell or hear Harry leaving. Harry then made his way to the meeting place, he just hoped at least his both best friends believed him.

Opening the door his jaw dropped in shock, everyone was there by the look of things, Fred and George of course was missing, as they had left school of course.

"Harry!" shrieked Hermione, flinging herself at him.

"Oh right mate" said a smirking Ron, Harry felt like he was going to burst.

"So are you going to tell us what happened?" asked an impatient one.

"Ok, we are going to use the paper again, this time it will be more serious its like a charm that will not let you speak about it, who ever you try and tell you will insult, also if that continues then the slashing charm will be used, slashes will continue to appear everywhere and you would die. So think about it before joining we won't be blamed if anything happens, you sign on your own violation," said Harry.

Hermione was the first to write her name down, when Ron saw that he then signed it, Harry did not because he would be telling people about it.

"Ok then what happened Harry?" asked Cho.

"Well the summer was going great, the threat that Mr. Weasley gave my Uncle worked. I do not know how it happened but someone got into our house, the wards do not let you in if you want to harm Harry Potter. The man did not want to kill me; it was my Uncle, who had not let the man get a job, with his company. He shot my Uncle as well as my Aunt and cousin, then me" said Harry.

"Oh my god Harry! How did you survive?" asked Hermione gasping looking at Harry wide eyed.

They all had sat down as Harry told them what happened, on chairs and pillows. Some were confused, but soon a book about guns fell out in front of them, they quickly read it and listened to Harry's reply to Hermione question. The D.A knew that guns were metal things used to kill in the muggle world.

"This is the worst part, I would have died" said Harry pausing.

"Well?" asked Ginny impatient.

"I was turned into a vampire," said Harry softly and sadly.

"What? Who?" asked a confused Colin Creevy?

"Severus Snape" said Harry.

"I'm going to fucking kill that bastard," yelled Ron

"Ron it's not his fault" said Harry.

"What don't tell me you are sticking up for the bastard," said Ron looking as though he had never really seen Harry. The others were nodding agreeing with Ron on what he was saying.

"He was forced to," said Harry.

"Who forced him Harry?" asked Hermione having a funny feeling she knew.

"Dumbledore, he thinks I killed my family," said Harry depressed.

"Harry what does the man that killed your family look like?" asked Hermione.

Pictures suddenly sprung up, Harry had been thinking he needed pictures with the face of the man when they appeared. Every single person now had a picture of the man that had killed his family.

"Right, now anyone with a muggle relative please send this off asking them to look out for him. We will then make sure that we get the man arrested by the minister of magic or even the muggle police," said Hermione.

"Sure" said the D.A members, slowly the meeting ended the rest too tired to continue. Cho Hermione Ron, Ginny were the only ones left in the room with Harry.

"So what do you do for blood?" asked Cho.

"I don't have any, Dumbledore makes sure I had enough tonight apart from that I starve" said Harry. "So does Severus" he finished.

"Oh Harry I wish we could help you" said Hermione with pity.

"You could," said Harry.

"How?" asked Ron.

"By giving me blood," said Harry.

"Oh Harry, fine you can drink from me, but we will need a blood replenching potion" said Hermione the potion there before she had finished it.

"I don't know what I'm doing though," said Harry looking weary.

"Harry you will be fine, just grow your fangs and drink from my wrist, when I tell you to stop then stop, there are others in the room in case you cant" said Hermione.

"Are you sure?" asked Harry almost drooling.

"Yes Harry. You're my friend please," said Hermione.

"Ok" said Harry.

Taking Hermione's wrist, he smelled the blood, letting his fangs come down biting down. He slowly started to drink her blood, making sure to listen to anything in case Hermione told him to stop, he felt too full by the time she told him to stop.

Ginny had filled up a bottle of her own blood, thinking he would need more than one drink a day, or perhaps so he could have some tomorrow before class. Bottling it up, she gave it to Harry with a smile.

"Thanks guys you don't know how much this means to me" said Harry with a tired smile.

"It's ok Harry, we will meet you here every night" said Hermione.

"Cya later mate" said Ron.

"Bye Harry" said Cho.

"Bye" said Ginny. They parted ways, Harry to the dungeons and Cho to the Ravenclaw tower. The other three to Gryffindor tower. 


	10. Chapter 10

Life Taking A Turn: Chapter 10 Chapter 10

Severus could smell that his childe was not in their quarters as soon as the smell of the Potions had worn away. Knowing that Harry could control himself, he did not worry too much. He hoped that Dumbledore would not catch Harry; the man seemed to know where everyone was.

He had just about to go to bed, and leave Harry to get in at whatever time he got in at. He was therefore surprised when he smelled his childe, not only that he could tell his childe had fed. He was fuller than he should be, meaning he had either more than one persons blood in his system or he had drained someone dry. The blood that his childe had drunk was alluring him.

As soon as Harry came in he practically attacked him, his fangs sank into Harry's neck. It had only been a couple of months since he had fed from Harry; to Severus it felt like forever. Harry had cried out in surprise, then in pain as he felt a searing pain in his neck. He had tried to get Severus of him, but the man was just too strong. He soon gave up and let the man drink his fill.

Harry ignored the bulge in his pants, knowing that vampires were sexual creatures, and it had nothing to do with him liking Severus.

Harry sighed thanking the gods that he had stopped; the pain in his neck was killing him. It stopped however when Severus ran his tongue over the newly created mark. Harry knew it was probably were the original mark had been, to blown away he could not speak.

"Whom did you feed from?" asked Severus sounding satisfied.

"Hermione" said Harry tiredly.

"Is she ok?" asked Severus. He did not want the Aurors breaking down his door and arresting him for something Harry did.

"She is fine, this is from Ginny, they offered to give us blood, that's the only way I can help you, around that bloody contract. It says you are not allowed to turn students or turn them. Since I am already turned it should not account me, and I did not sign a contract. So he has no control over me, everyone knows they are all sworn to secrecy so you might see them watching you more. They know you are not a horrible person though," said Harry yawning.

"Thank you," said Severus honestly.

"Your 'yawn' welcome" said Harry clumsily getting up.

"Come on lets get you to bed" said Severus.

"I don't want to be alone," said Harry. He was nearly asleep and could hardly believe he was saying that.

"What do you want me to do about that? I can't get you back up to Gryffindor tower you know Dumbledore's rules" said Severus, spitting the name.

"Don't care, just don't want to be alone" said Harry snuggling up to Severus.

The bond was taking control over Harry, it was true Harry did not want to be alone, he had never complained to anyone. Being near his sire and very tired made him say things he did not mean to say.

Severus himself was too tired for any games, he felt on top of the world, and did he mention warm. He guided Harry to his room, getting him into the bed, before he got in too. He rolled Harry into himself, smelling Harry's his childes neck he fell into a peaceful sleep. Harry already asleep, moved closer to his sire, his face in the crook of Severus neck. They both had the best sleep they had ever had in a long time, no nightmares or anything.

------

Harry for some reason was not disgusted that he had slept with Severus. He knew it was because he knew he could trust his sire and because of the bond. Having respect for the man did not help. Harry held a lot of respect for Severus, for all the times the man had saved him and everything he had taught him. Despite his harsh teaching ways, he found he liked learning from the man.

He found himself glad and thankful that he had gotten to experience this new Severus Snape. He knew that Severus would have to hate him in class, otherwise Dumbledore would get suspicious. Harry knew that the man would probably separate them, and possible get Severus sentenced to Azkaban.

That was the last thing he wanted, he had never hated his teacher, well perhaps in first year. After he had found out that it had been Severus Snape saving his life, well he had been grateful. He had never once meant anything that came out of his mouth against Severus. He did it because it was expected of him, after all Snape hated him.

He knew if they would have had him in the hospital wing so fast, his head would spin, if he had said anything nice about Snape. He always admired Hermione being the way she was towards everyone when they said horrible things about Snape.

-  
Flash back -----------------

"I don't know why he teaches anyway he is just a bastard and bully, the world would be better without him," said Dean, one of Harry's roommates.

"Yes, favouring the Slytherins and being horrible to us Gryffindors the greasy haired bastard" said Seamus, another of Harry's roommates.

"Yeah, going around the castle scaring everyone I wont be surprised if he is a vampire," said Ron joining the conversation.

"Stop being horrible and saying those horrible things about Professor Snape! He is a teacher," shrieked Hermione coming into the room.

"But Hermione you know its true right Harry?" asked Ron hoping his other best friend would stick up for him.

"What ever Ron" said Harry shrugging his shoulder.

-  
End flashback ------------------

He smirked when he remembered that, it did not matter what happened or how Professor Snape treated her, she would always stick up for him. If Professor Snape heard it he would have surly passed out, Hermione continued to surprise him. Then again, he had always hated when people said horrible things about Severus Snape, he just could never show it. He knew that his Potions Professor had treated him worse than Hermione. Apart from one incident that had shocked and angered him.

The time Hermione and Crabbe, it could have been Goyle but Harry was not sure, ended up hit with the curses that Malfoy and him had thrown at each other. Hermione had hid her teeth when Professor Snape had said their was no difference and sent her off, that had truly angered him.

He knew that the Professor had to play his part, but to him there was never any need to go that far. He had gone even further reading the article aloud; those two times were the worst. Or perhaps the worst was when he said he would give Harry a blabbing beverage if he wanted nonsense spewed at him, never giving him a clue to let him understand that the message had been received.

A part of Harry had begun hating the Slytherins or the Death Eater Slytherins actually. It was because of them that Snape had to act the way he did, he knew it was not only the Slytherins; he hated Death Eater children and Death Eaters. They had destroyed his time at Hogwarts, but had also ruined every potion he had made, and annoyed him to no end. He had always liked potions and knowing he could not tell anyone was a dampener to his spirit.

-------

Severus got up without a word, Harry wondered if Severus regretted letting Harry sleep next to him. He decided to let his teacher know that letting him sleep there had been appreciated. About half an hour later, Severus was back and Harry looked wide-eyed at him.

He had nothing on apart from a towel around his waist; gulping silently, he wondered if his teacher had done that on purpose. Squeaking he ran out of the room, red faced. He too then decided to have a shower, before going back to his own room forty-five minutes later. It was after all the first day of school, and he was glad it had come. Hermione had pulled him aside and told him about Dumbledore's look, only then did Harry tell them just to act normal, because he was not sneaking around everywhere.

When Harry had run from the room, he did not see the smirking face of Severus Snape follow him go. Shaking his head he started getting dressed, thinking he was going to enjoy teasing Harry. The shade of red Harry had gone nearly had him shaking in silent laughter.

According to everyone, Severus did not have a heart, but they did not realise that Severus had a big heart. Yes, he killed people and saved many others in the progress. Saving the lives of ungrateful wizards and witches all over England. They never once looked grateful for it, not that Severus wanted them to be, but one day he would like to be recognized for what he had done for them.

"Want breakfast?" shouted Severus though to Harry.

"Yes please" Harry shouted back.

He would eat with his friends too, but would like to sit and eat breakfast with Severus. He now understood why Severus hardly ate any in the great hall; he ate in his quarters before he leaves. Only eating a little bit before starting for the day, he also realised that Severus drank strong black coffee on a weekday.  
As he and Severus continued eating their breakfast and stuck lost in their thoughts Harry could not help but think about everything.

Harry was beginning to like sharing quarters with Severus, he had learned and found out so much that he did not know. Especially about potion and defence against the dark arts. He loved taking a bath, every now and then. Even more he loved having his own room, he just wished he had things to fill it up with.  
All he owned was in his trunk, his photo album, invisibility cloak and books everything. Mind you he had put up the detector thing Ron had gotten him in third year. It always spun around, it was obvious it did not work, so when he was in his room he wrapped it up in a sock. 


	11. Chapter 11

Life Taking A Turn: Chapter 11 Chapter 11

"What are you doing today?" asked Severus. Jolting Harry from what ever he had been thinking about.

His usual supply of blood appeared out of nowhere, Severus did not intend to drink it. He would save it for when he needed it, and right now, he did not. He had fed from Harry yesterday and he was fine for now.

"Everyone is going to Hogsmeade, I cannot go, Dumbledore is not letting me play quidditch or even go to Hogsmeade," said Harry pouting childishly.

"I see, what about your friends?" asked Severus banishing the plates they had used.

"They are going obviously. Its like third year all over again, it doesn't matter I've asked them to get me a collection of sweets" said Harry licking his lips.

"Not the same as being there" said Severus remembering him going to Hogsmeade.

"I know," said Harry his pout still there.

"You should just show them your memory, its getting stupid hiding that you did not kill your relatives for crying out loud," said Severus shaking his head as he got up.

"No, I will wait bid my time, the D.A is helping, all the muggle borns are sending pictures of who did it home. It won't be long before they have him or even get the ministry to get him," said Harry smirking.

"Bid you time? Sounds like you're going to get the Dementors kiss or something" said Severus shuddering. They had an affect on him, they were child's play to him he had realised that when they had actually made Harry faint on the quidditch pitch.

"I just want to see how Dumbledore will pretend that he is all grandfatherly again, that's the bit I'm looking forward to the most. I will be his saviour again and he will do everything. Not that it will work, I wont be forgiving or forgetting" said Harry his eyes sparkling with rage.

Thinking of this summer, it may have been the best summer he had, apart from the pains in his stomach. Not being beaten, being allowed to use magic and getting proper meals. He had been getting proper meals from the Dursley's before it had happened. He had learned lots of magic; he had been surprised at how much Severus knew. He had been stupid to think that Severus only liked potions.

"Right since you are not going to Hogsmeade then you are helping me with my potions, another test if you are up to it," said Severus sounding invitingly.

"Ok" said Harry he had nothing better to do with his time anyway.

"You can go see your friends when they get back," said Severus sensing Harry's longing through the bond.

"I know there is a D.A meeting, speaking of which would you come?" Asked Harry.

He would not beg his teacher, he would ask and that's that, he wanted Severus to teach them everything he knew. He wanted the D.A to be ready against the Death Eaters and what ever else may come their way.

"Why would you want my help?" Severus asked getting his cauldron's out.

"We need it, I can only teach them so much, everything you have taught me is not all you know. I want to learn everything I can; I am hardly going to be able to defeat Voldemort with a blasting curse. For all I know the killing curse may not even work! It has not before why now? God knows how I will defeat the monster" said Harry getting his own cauldron out and lighting it aflame.

"One I cannot stand teaching idiots that don't want to learn. Two, they wont want me teaching them. Three, I have enough on my hands as it is without teaching children. Unless you have forgotten, I am a Death Eater and Dumbledore's lap dog. I get hardly any peace at all, and I don't want to waste what peace I do get with brats" said Severus getting annoyed.

"Calm down, its not like I was making you, I was only asking, a no would have done" said Harry shaking his head.

Unable to believe his teacher had just practically given him a lecture just because he had asked him something. He had known the answer would be most likely no, but he had hoped he could. All Harry could think was he would just have to teach them all himself, like he had last year.

Severus was never one to apologies kept silent, Harry did not say anymore after that just silently getting on with the potion. Severus and Harry soon ended up lost in thought and lost in their potions. Everything Severus needed for the hospital wing was nearly finished, he had only two more to do by mid afternoon.

Severus told Harry he would go if he wanted too, but Harry just wanted to keep busy until his friends got back made the last potion they would need. By that time, he only had enough time to shower before going to the great hall to meet his friends.

The D.A had been adamant that they would not hide that they believed Harry innocent. Knowing he could not ask them to do what they did not want just went along with it, knowing his friends would talk to him he happily went to the great hall. Sitting down he could not help but be glad his friends were talking to him; otherwise, he would have been bored out of his skull otherwise.

"Harry!" shrieked Hermione upon seeing him.

"Hey Mione," said Harry choking the words out, his best friend was practically choking him.

"Let him go before you choke him Hermione" said Ron prying Hermione of his other best friend.

"Sorry Harry, are you ok? You seem a bit peaky to me" said Hermione looking at him making him feel like he was being x-rayed.

"Fine, probably just because I've been brewing potions, for extra credit" said Harry.

"That's good Harry finally taking your studies seriously! After all newts will be here before we know it" said Hermione nodding her head approvingly.

"Yeah really serious" said Ron smirking as he sat down and started piling the food on the plate.

"Honestly Ron, that's disgusting there is no need to put that much on your plate at once. It's not all going to disappear" said Hermione looking at Ron rolling her eyes in disgust. She knew it was useless trying to even get him to eat nicely.

It had not worked for the past five years, why would it work now? She was used to the way he ate. One thing for sure she would not invite him home to dinner, her parents would be very shocked at how Ron ate. He ate worse than pigs in her option, even sounded like one especially when he was breathing.

"Look at Dumbledore's face," said Hermione sounding more amused than anything.  
Harry blinked confused at her strange request, looking at the headmaster out of the corner of his eyes he nearly burst out laughing. The headmaster looked as though there was a disgusting smell under his nose. His twinkle was gone from his eyes and he looked confused, it was a first for the great Albus Dumbledore.

The clincher is that he really was confused; he did not understand how his students could go from hating Harry to being friends with him again. He knew that Harry could not have seen them, after all he was not allowed in Gryffindor common room. He would have known if he had, the portraits reported everything to him.

Ron could not hold his laughter in any longer, food sprayed everywhere, Hermione looked grossed out. Harry was used to it from both Ron and his cousin, he had never told Ron that he ate just like his cousin, before he could think on it much, he told Ron so.

"You know you eat just like my cousin used too….and he ended up like a big fat pig you better watch yourself" said Harry whispering so only Hermione, Ron, Neville and Ginny could hear.

Ron looked horrified, looking down at his food he stared at it longingly, however it was forgotten when everything disappeared and the desert came. Taking a huge slice of banana toffee pie, eating it slowly as if he was scared he would suddenly turn into a huge Dudley Dursley.

The others all laughed at Ron knowing some things would never change no matter what happens. Ron Weasley wanting food would not change, the other soon dug into their nice desert. Harry ate strawberry swirl and sponge bits.

"Are we learning anything tonight? Because if we are not then I can't come, I have too much homework to do," said Neville.

"Have you not already done your homework?" asked Harry knowing no one had any classes yet.

"I still have my potions homework to do, I don't have a potion books in the manor, gran hates potions she never let me learn anything. I think that's why I am so crap at it, I don't understand the basics" said Neville.

"That made two of us! I did not understand it then; I will give you the book that helped me understand potions. And yes we are learning tonight, its going to be hard but I cant wait to show you how to learn to do it" said Harry smirking.

"What are you teaching us?" whispered Hermione.

"Ancient Runes," said Harry proudly.

"What but Harry I don't understand you did not take Ancient Runes" said Hermione frowning her eyebrows knitted together in confusion?

"I learned more than just what a vampire could do this summer Mione," said Harry smiling at her.

"Snape knows Ancient Runes?" asked Hermione shocked when she made the connection.

"Yes and he is brilliant he is a great teacher, it's just a shame Dumbledore made him take the potions job" said Harry.

"How far are you?" she asked eagerly.

"I'm well past seventh year, he pushed me to my limits its pretty easy Hermione and I can't believe I did not listen to you when you told me. I wont be taking Divination, I will be going to the library reading up on everything related to Ancient Runes, I'm dropping the class in other words" said Harry.

"What about the headmaster? He won't let you" said Neville interrupting their conversation.

"He wont have any say, I'm sixteen nearly of age and I know my rights if I want to leave school right now I can. It's no longer up to them if I leave, I have taken my owls it just so happens that want to take my newts" said Harry matter of factly.

"Yes that's true, just watch what you are doing Harry, the headmaster has a lot of influence over everyone" said Hermione looking concerned.

"Don't worry Mione, I will watch what I'm doing, plus Dumbledore wants nothing to do with me, I killed my family remember?" said Harry, the last bit sarcastically.

"Just watch what your doing" said Hermione pure concern in her voice.

"I will I promise Mione." said Harry.

"Don't you want the last of that Hermione?" asked Ron.

"OF course I want it Ron" snapped Hermione eating her piece of pie, there was none left and she was got given what was left of it to Ron so he can stuff himself.

"Well just watch what you are doing going to the room of requirements, I think Dumbledore is suspecting something" said Harry looking at Dumbledore out of the corner of his eye. He saw him talking to his sire, through the bond he realised that Severus was having to stop himself from draining the headmaster dry.

"Ok" said he other Gryffindors, they were all members of the D.A so he did not have to say it too low.

"If there are any others you want to bring, bring them. It does not matter what age if they want to learn then let them learn. I will need captains for the D.A who can take turns in teaching the younger ones," said Harry thoughtfully.

"That's a great idea Harry, I will bring a fresh notepad and a pen with me" said Hermione.

"What's a note pad and pen?" Asked one of the purebloods.

"It's the same as parchment and a quill only I don't need the ink," said Hermione explained it to her.

"Oh" was all she said. 


	12. Chapter 12

Life Taking A Turn: Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Right everyone settle down, I've decided to put off what I was going to teach you, I want you all to make an animagus potion, those who are good at potions I want you to pair with someone that's not very good. Neville and Hermione will be making a potion together, now get into groups and I would like a potions lab for everyone here, along with cauldrons and everything we need for an animagus potion please" said Harry speaking his last part to the castle itself.

"Vampires are naturals at animagus changing!" said Hermione.

"I'm not making it, and I've not had a chance to change into my form. I will wait till you all do, that is if I can wait that long" said Harry smirking. Causing them all to laugh, they did not know that Severus had slid into the room unnoticed using his vampire shadow ability's.

"You will all have a copy of the potion ingredients and such on your bench. If you would rather do the potion by thinking of it like cooking, an intrusive brewer just ask the room for it" said Harry sitting down away from them and starting on his homework, or his extra homework he had nothing else to do he might as well gain extra credit.

Severus watched how many people asked the room for an intrusive brewer and his jaw dropped. He could hardly believe how many intrusive brewers he had in one class. He had only come up because he had been curious to know what they were doing. He had known they were learning, but that's all Harry had said, perhaps he might teach them some day, but not right now. He had told Harry the truth he had hardly any time to himself right now. Potions, classes, Order, Death Eaters, Dark Lord. The list continued to go on; he did not want to add teaching children to his never-ending list.

"If we get this done the first time around we will be able to take it tonight," said Harry abruptly causing them to be exited and take extra care of their potions. They would love to see if they have an animagus form, they decided that night Potions were fun. Perhaps they would take more care in potions classrooms; even Neville produced a good potion with Hermione's help.

'How could have I been so wrong about my students?' thought Severus frowning he did not like being wrong. He had been wrong about Harry and his relatives and now he was wrong about a whole bunch of his students. This year could not get stranger in Severus' options. He had gone from not caring about Gryffindors to being confused by them and impressed with them! Harry had not half done a good job with them. That was for sure, they were nothing like they used to be. More cautious and more like a Slytherin than some of his Slytherins will ever be.

"Were finished," said someone from the back.

"Bottle them up, and make a window near the back they will cool down faster and read a book called 'Ancient Runes by Dick Jones' that's the next thing we are doing" said Harry not taking his face from the book he was now reading, his homework was away.

"Harry I'm not sure I will be able to do that" said Neville seemed more people had finished their potions and started reading their books.

"Of course you will Neville, you have magic just like the rest of us honestly, what do you think you are a squib?" muttered Harry rolling his eyes.

"My gran always thought I was," said Neville looking shame faced.

"Well your not Neville or you would not be here" said Harry not being all nice to the boy. Neville had changed and gained confidence since the battle at the department of mysteries but he could still be the boy that he was now and again. Harry was done coddling him; he would give him the god truth.

"Thanks Harry," said Neville back to his new found self within minutes.

Everyone was down and reading a copy of the book, the room had provided a good load of the books. Hermione was almost jumping up and down, she had not read this book and it was good.

"Harry can you take the books from this room?" asked Hermione curiously.

"I doubt it, it only gives you what you want in here, but there is no harm in trying," said Harry smiling at his friend.

"I hope it does, the Ancient Runes in here are fascinating and I would like to read more," said Hermione her chocolate brown eyes sparkling.

Severus raised his eyebrow, she looked like she genuinely loved learning, for the first time Severus thought 'perhaps she does. Perhaps she is not just trying to prove herself, why she did not go into Ravenclaw I do not know' was all Severus could think.

"I will Harry," said Hermione going back into the book reading it almost rapidly.

"I'm glad you like it, I thought you would like it" said Harry almost to himself.

"I do." said Hermione smiling at him. She did not think she could have gotten better friends if she tried. She was glad she was almost killed by a troll in first year, she thought as she looked at both her friends. The read head looking like a fire, a beacon.

Ron was scowling as he read it looking longingly at the potion, Hermione snorted Ron would always be the same, not wanting to read and would rather do something more interesting, that's what she liked about him. Harry however had changed, and she knew why. Fact she could safely say she didn't she had not lost anyone important to her. However, Harry was important to her; Ron was too, she had nearly lost them in the department of mysteries. She herself had nearly been lost; she remembered Ron's fearful yelling. They were true friends and they did not hang around her just so she would do their homework. Like her, other friends at primary school had, once they had, had enough of her they called her a teachers pet and know it all. She had thought it would have been the same at Hogwarts, and it was for a while. Then she had met Ron and Harry, their friendship was stronger then ever.

Harry got up some time later, checking the potion was cool enough, realising it was he was surprised they all looked much the same. It was apparent that they had all made the potion correct, getting everyone's attention he said,

"Well done the potions are perfect, now one by one I want you all to come up and try the potion, Hermione why don't you go first? Perhaps we can even come up with nicknames," said Harry. He was not as anyone would assume thinking about the marauders.

Hermione came forwards bravely taking the potion, she flung it back. They all thought she would be an owl, or something of the sort, she however surprised them, she was a snow-white tiger. She looked gorgeous, was all the could think, she had brownish stripes across her.

"Wow, it's amazing even my eyes are better! In my animagus form" squealed Hermione as she turned back.

"Well done snow ball" said Harry teasingly.

They all agreed with the name Harry had given her, they were all now eager to try to see what their forms were.

"Ron your next" said Harry.

They all thought he would be a red fox, he surprised them all by turning into a dog, and he was not red, there was nothing there telling anyone that he was a Weasley. The dog was cute but deadly, Ron could not have been more proud of his form if he tried.

"Cool paws really cool" said Harry.

"Hey, that's not bad actually paws" said Ron testing out the nickname.

"Neville your next" said Harry.

Neville nervously made his way up, swallowing the potion, Neville became to their amusement a cat. A cat liked being out in the open, out in nature; Neville loved being outside too, beside his plants. He had obviously become an animagus based on his interests.

"This is hard, perhaps nature would do you, or meow" said Harry having them all

laughing, even Neville.

"Luna" said Harry.

Taking the potion, she became a cat as well, only she was more like a mini cat, bigger than normal cats and looked deadly when their nails came out. It was obvious the animal could be dangerous when they wanted to be.

"She should be claw, short for ravenclaw" said Harry sounding more amused than anything.

"Ginny your turn" said Harry.

She to their surprise became a tiger, sleek like a panther and teeth wide and sharp. She obviously could be deadly when she wanted to do; they all thought it suited it perfectly.

"Yes, Flame it is" said Harry. Flame for the colour of the Tiger, it was not a normal tiger that was obvious, Ginny had more of a redder hair, and the Tiger did too.

They continued getting different animals as more and more of the D.A tried the potion. Two of the Ravenclaws turned into snakes, two poisonous ones too. Harry had called them slither and sasha. They had been confused until Harry had said that sasha was the name for snake in parsletongue. They did not freak out to badly; they had lots of dangerous animals in their group, tigers, lions, deer, bears they would all take out Death Eaters. Quite handy if they did not have their wands on them that's for sure.

"Next time we are meeting here we will be practicing on getting into our forms without the help of the potion, now you know what it is, try and get out of this room with a book on your form, learn all you can about it, that way it might be easier for you all" said Harry.

"Shit Dumbledore is coming down this way!" said Dean he had the map, Harry always had someone watching it.

Swearing Harry looked at the map, he could get them all away from there before he turned the corner into this corridor. Quickly telling them what to do they listened not wanting expelled for being out after curfew.

"Right listen up, Ravenclaws go first up the first stairs to your right then down the stairs at the other end before turning you will get to Ravenclaw tower" said Harry, getting the book on their animals they were rushing off in the other direction.

"Right Huffelpuff's you will go down the stairs before going up two and then up another one and you will get to your common room, you will need to be quiet Flitwick is in his office" said Harry they too were gone once they all had their books.

"Gryff's well your stuck, no go down then go up before going along the corridor and get the stairs to change way and then you will be were you want to be! Go" said Harry, his best friends had not left, they were about to but just as they went to leave, Dumbledore came around the corner.

"I've never seen any student listening to a teacher, do you know how concerning it is when they listen to you no questions asked" asked Severus smoothly coming out of the corner.

"Hello Professor" said Hermione and Ginny they were not afraid of him as they had once been. 


	13. Chapter 13

Life Taking A Turn: Chapter 13 Chapter 13

"It frightens me as well, we are stuck, if Dumbledore finds you I think he might expel you. I'm not in his good graces but he does need me to defeat Voldemort so he will not expel me. What are we going to do?" asked Harry getting slightly panicked now.

"Calm down, and come here" said Severus rolling his eyes at them.

They all touched their teacher, his cloak was what they grabbed. Harry however, went right into his arms. It felt perfect to do that, he did not care if his friends didn't like it. He loved the feeling of heat he got from his professor, Sire and perhaps something more sometime soon. He did not want to fight the feelings anymore.

Severus had taught him in everything he knew or almost everything he knew, he had trained him and gave him the best holiday he remembered having. Not only that but had stuck by him when everyone thought him a murder, and had saved his life no thanks or questions asked.

He did not know why he had given up with the feelings but he was just to exhausted to fight. He didn't want to fight it anymore, the times he didn't fight it were great. The feelings he felt were amazing, if that's how he felt then that's how he felt. He rather liked the feelings he felt, he wondered as they were shifted if Severus had the same problem.

The others all gasped upon seeing they were back in Gryffindor tower, smiling their thanks they went to their bed, saying a long goodnight to Harry. Severus after enduring people touching his mate he shadowed them to their own room.

Severus himself found he did not want to let go of Harry, he knew the bond was getting desperate. He also knew Harry was fighting them, he wasn't. he knew it was no use, he knew he would end up liking Harry anyway, Harry however, seemed to be either coming round to the idea or knows its no use fighting. Either way they would end up together, the bond would stop after they had slept with each other.

"Harry go to bed" said Severus when Harry did not let go.

"Why? I'm very comfortable were I am thanks" said Harry with a sigh.

"It's not you talking it's the bond now go to bed" said Severus more sternly this time.

"Fine" said Harry resultantly pulling away.

He went to his bedroom, Severus was thankful that he did not bang his door. His ears were pretty sensitive, mind you so were Harry's so if he hurt so would he. Sighing he wondered if Harry realised just how hard it had been to actually turn his childe away. He wanted Harry but he wanted it to be special if he did this, he knew Harry was still an innocent. He also wanted Harry to know what he is getting into.

Harry practically pouted when he got to his room, he could hardly believe he had let himself go and Severus reject him like that. Perhaps he should continue fighting the bond, perhaps that was all for the best. Sighing he really did not want to block the bond, perhaps Severus was simply to tied. Nodding his head he thought he would let it play out see how it goes.

----------

"Morning" said Harry coming in, a flush covering his face as he thought of what Severus would look like under the robes.

"Good morning Harry, sit down" said Severus it was not asking it was a demand.

'here it comes' thought Harry waiting for the hurtful words to come from Severus.

"I want you to read these books before you think about anything" said Severus handing the books over.

The books he had given to Harry did not describe the sex or what happens before and afterwards. Plus he did not want a totally innocent boy in his bed. He liked his partners active. He just hoped Harry would be when the time came he knew Harry was still a virgin and that made the vampire in him all the more wanting to take his mate as it was.

"Why?" asked Harry blushing bright red when he saw what exactly they were.

"I'm sure you already know why, now go and read them then you can decide" said Severus giving Harry a pointed look.

"Ok" said Harry nodding his head. Severus would not ask him to do it if it was not important.

He had a feeling the only reason Severus had sent him away because he suspected that Harry was not ready. Any annoyance and anger he had felt at being let down vanished there and then. Severus liked him enough to wait, thinking Harry was not ready.

But what he did not realise was……

That Harry WAS ready.

However, Harry did as asked and read the books and got some good information out of it. So vampires liked it hard and rough and also liked to have sex regularly he knew that. It had said in the other book that Vampires were sexual creatures.  
He also realised what men liked, and how they liked it, so at least he knew he could do something's to pleasure Severus. That was until he started learning on his own, from his own experiences. Smirking he decided to let Severus squirm for a few days.

Having read them he put them on the bed side, deciding to read them once more before deciding. Realising he would be late for classes if he did not move he ran getting ready. Grabbing his bag he waved an apology to Severus as he stuck a bit of bread in his mouth. Getting into the great hall his friends waved at him, Dumbledore watched him the whole time frowning.

He had a feeling Dumbledore knew it was him, and his friends but had no proof. Fact he looked like he was trying to sort out some mystery, smirking he started eating breakfast, he had not exactly had breakfast with Severus today.

Scrambled eggs and sausages with toast was all he ate, not much sausage thought. Mostly scrambled egg, eating his breakfast he avoided looking at Severus feeling if he did he would turn a bright red beetroot colour.

"Harry what is going on?" asked Hermione she realised something was going on.

"Do you know the relationships between sire and childe?" he asked he would not keep anything from his friends.

"There is two bonds that a sire and childe can have, its obvious which one yours and professor Snape's is going to set as. Now what about it?" asked Hermione, Ron and the others were listening.

"The bond, I've stopped fighting it, I want it" said Harry going red in the face at what he had admitted, he had to himself but out loud made it sound so final.

"That's great Harry I'm happy for you and Professor Snape, at least Dumbledore cannot control this relationship. Snape has every right to claim you right here in the hall if he wanted to. He is the sire, claming you would make you his mate. You are turned but he has not claimed you, when you have sex and he bites you and leaves his mark that's a claiming mark and no one would touch you knowing you were claimed. No one would dare touch you, vampire or a normal person" said Hermione.

"I know he has given me books to read" said Harry still bright red.

"What else do you know?" asked Hermione wondering if there was more information she could give him.

"That they can have children, that they can mind read and also that the master and childe have a telepathic communication, they are sexual creatures I don't think I left anything out" said Harry making sure only Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna could hear, who had came from the Ravenclaw table ages ago.

"What do you mean they can have children?" asked Hermione shocked, she obviously didn't know everything.

"Vampires that are mates can have children" said Harry wondering how Hermione didn't know.

"Harry all men can get pregnant not just vampires," said Hermione wondering if Harry had not known.

"WHAT!" yelled Harry making the hall quieten.

"How?" asked Harry curious now.

"It's by soul mates or a potion" said Hermione.

"Ah that's what it said, they can have children without being soul mates and they don't need potions. Without a fidelity potion I think it says" said Harry.

"That's right Harry, it's a fidelity potion, well then, we better get moving towards class" said Hermione lifting her bag.

Harry and Ron both filled up two pieces of toast in egg or sausage before leaving too. Surprisingly it was usually only Ron that ate on the way to class. Harry ate his breakfast he was going to need it, he had defence next. He wanted to do his best, yawning he shook himself awake sitting next to Neville, and Hermione and Ron sat next to each other. 


	14. Chapter 14

Life Taking A Turn: Chapter 14 Chapter 14

"I read the books," said Harry, he had not seen his sire all day, he didn't have potions and by the time they got down from the north tower, they were exhausted and waited to gather their breath first. Before going into the great hall for lunch, so they didn't see him, he had already left before they had come in.

"And?" asked Severus looking intently at Harry, wondering what his answer would be.

"I'm ready, have been for a while," said Harry, there was no hint of a smile on his face. He was serious and Harry wanted Severus to see he was and can be serious.

"Good, I don't know how much longer I could have waited, why don't you go and have a shower I will go and eat something" said Severus, his tone soft but demanding.

"Sure" said Harry shrugging his shoulders.

"Good" said Severus as he walked into the kitchen.

Sighing softly he smiled, Harry would be his tonight, and he would make sure Harry remembered it forever. He knew Harry was content with the bond now, for he felt it. He was thankful that Harry had not been able to feel his sire as good as he could feel his Chides emotions.

Harry would have felt the lust, love and other things coming from him from the beginning. Not the total beginning from when he was turned, a few weeks after he was. Severus had kept it quite; it only got worse when the bond stepped in wanting them to mate.

He drank some blood, nothing was better than human blood, the blood that was still going through him. He didn't know which one gave Harry the blood but he was thankful for it. He would be drinking from Harry again tonight, groaning he didn't drink anymore. He didn't want to fill himself up too much, he wanted to enjoy this night.

The one thing Dumbledore had over Severus, was practically gone now. For Severus was able to get his own food, he had his own stash in his rooms. Blood from pigs, and magical creatures, and Dumbledore's blood. Which was nothing compared to Harry's blood, it was seductive and purely satisfiable. Harry's blood was more powerful, and would continue to get more powerful.

Harry and Severus' night was going to be special for a mating would be remembered for all eternity, the first mating was always special. Severus had never mated with anyone, now he would be, to Harry Potter none the less. He had never dreamed that this would happen, for he thought he would always be alone.

He stripped of his clothes and joined Harry in the shower, surprising the boy very much.

----------------------------------0

Stripping his clothes off, he put the shower on, making sure it was a good hot temperature. He waited until steam was billowing out of the shower before going in, he didn't want to get cold water on him, which happens when a shower first comes on.

He groaned in satisfaction, he had classes that seem to be at the other end of the school. It had taken them thirty minutes to get to the classroom that is with the Marauders map. They sure had some exercise today.

The shower water beat across his back, as he slowly relaxed and become lost in his thoughts.

The summer had been unbelievable, there he was getting treated better, and then all of a sudden he was the bad guy again. Shot, and then turned into a vampire. However, he could not say he would have rather died, perhaps at the time yes, but now. If he were to go back, he would let it all happen over again.

He now trusted his friends 100 they had stayed with him even when everyone thought him a murderer. He had feared they would be swayed by the public option of him. However, his friends and D.A had stayed steady fast loyal to him.

Proving him wrong, proving to Dumbledore not everyone would turn against Harry Potter.

He was a vampire, and still his friends stayed by his side, not only that they supply him and his sire with blood. Thus they do not have to starve, and Harry is no longer in pain all the time.

Dumbledore may think he has control over Severus and Harry, but he was dead wrong. So wrong, and the Weasley's and Hermione thought it was laughable. They no longer had respect for the so called 'most powerful wizard alive' they had all come to realize, if Harry put his mind to it, and believed in himself, he would be more powerful than Albus Dumbledore.

In fact, it was not only respect Dumbledore had lost; all Harry's friends and members of the D.A hated the man. For his manipulations and most importantly what he had done to Harry. They knew it was not right, and knew the man had no right doing what he was. They knew not to fall for the grandfatherly mask, and not too follow the man's advice. For they would just end up in his debt, pocket and to his beck and call if they did.

Harry nearly jumped into the sky, when he felt arms wrap around him, he had been so lost in thoughts he had not heard the shower door open. As soon as he recognized who it was he relaxed. It was his mate; he let himself relax against Sev.

"Have you any idea how gorgeous you are, and how hard this has been?" said Severus seductively into Harry's ear.

This action alone had Harry's body feeling like jelly, that voice; oh it could make him like a puddle of warm ice cream or butter. Groaning, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply, he didn't want to embarrass himself.

Harry's hands rapped around Severus' head, bringing it down, he shared a kiss with his mate. It was sloppy for a few seconds, maybe it was the water or because Harry had never done it before no one knew. Within seconds Harry was kissing him hard, his eyes still closed. Only breaking from the kiss when he was ready, his whole face flushed and wet. He whimpered when he felt the tip of Severus' member near his bum.

He knew his own was straining and hard, he knew it would not take much to have him coming either. Severus' let him go with one hand and turned the shower off, before getting them both from the shower.

"Let's continue this somewhere I can fuck you until you are raw" said Severus biting, nipping, licking and sucking at Harry's neck. The feeling of Severus around him, and the voice was too much for him, he came, hard.

The orgasm would have had him falling to the ground, however, Severus caught him. Smirking he took the barely aware boy back to bed, getting him in he himself got in as well, climbing on top of Harry. His own penis was becoming more and more larger by the minute.

"That was amazing" was the first thing Harry said as he became aware once more.

"Yes, now its time for me to fuck you into my mattress" said Severus who was getting really hard and too stiff for his liking;

Harry didn't need to be told twice; he spread his legs, eager to learn more of what he had previously had no clue about before the summer. Severus shoved a pillow under Harry's hips before getting lube from the drawer.

Harry's eyes followed every moment; he jumped when the cool liquid touched him. However, his eyes widened and he arched up when he felt a probing finger enter him.

Severus added the second one, after taking one look at Harry's begging eyes.

Harry's new erection was getting better than the previous one had been, he knew putting three fingers in would sting. So he lowered his mouth to Harry's cock and sucked.

Harry's eyes were going around in his sockets, breathing heavy, he thrushed up, wanting release from the torture. While Harry was doing this, Severus had added his third and fourth fingers. He made sure Harry was stretched up as much as possible; he didn't want to hurt him.

Severus stopped for a while, letting Harry get his bearings, before either of them knew it the best pleasure yet consumed them. Severus at feeling the tightness of his mate, and Harry feeling the fullness of Severus inside him.

Time after that seemed to slip into nothingness, Severus and Harry both ended up lost in each other's eyes. Harry brought up his arms, cuddling Severus close, kissing him for all it was worth. His eyes showing ultimate trust, and happiness, lust and love. The eyes that just in the beginning of the summer was showing betrayal, sadness and hopelessness.

They lost themselves in each other, Severus thrusting in and out, Harry' arching up. Still kiss Severus the whole time, some times Harry had to throw his head back, as intense pleasure washed over him, for instance when Severus thrushed into his bundle of nerves.

Severus did not think he had ever seen anyone as beautiful as Harry there and then. Black hair thrown back, green eyes glazed with emotion, pure pleasure was the most dominant one. The body sweating and most unmarked, apart from his arm and other places were he had been hit by Voldemort. Harry's body just like the rest of it was perfect.

Severus could feel he was ready to release, thrusting in and out faster, he groaned and moaned as he thrushed in one last time. He came spilling into Harry's hot tight heatness. Severus did not immediately come out, groaning when Harry released again.

Kissing his lover again, he removed the excess spillage, wanting nothing more than to lick it. However, he would need to another time, Harry was exhausted. He brought the exhausted young man to himself; Harry snuggled in kissing Severus' chest as if he was saying goodnight.

Severus followed only after he must have gazed at Harry for about half the night.

---------------------------------0

"It's time to get up love, otherwise Dumbledore will get suspicious" said Severus not wanting to wake his lover up but having too.

"Want to stay, Dumbledore can fuck himself for all I care" said Harry snuggling back down.

"Harry get up" said Severus trying to keep the amusement of what he had just heard out of his voice and off his face.

"No," said Harry almost whining.

Severus just pulled the covers back, letting in the cold air at Harry; this caused him to sit up rather abruptly in his bed. Shivering he resultantly got his school stuff on, feeling relaxed and totally shagged.

Yawning he didn't both with a bath, he quickly made his way to breakfast, knowing his friends would probably be there by then. He hoped Hogwarts had covered for him, because if she didn't then they were caught.

-------------------------0

"Harry, are you ok" asked Hermione smiling a knowing smile.

"Never been better, and me and Sev have mated" said Harry, knowing Hermione would have told them anyway.

"Eeew I don't want to know that" said Ron scrunching up his nose.

"Yeah, I think I agree with Ron" said Neville looking vaguely sick.

"That's only because your scared, I really care about him, and I want you all to like him" said Harry, saying to mostly Neville who was still scared and didn't like the potions master.

"You know I will do anything for you mate" said Ron patting Harry on the back.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Ginny coming in.

"Oh, Harry's now mated" said Hermione smirking.

"Oooooh Harry how was it" said Ginny almost squealing.

"Sorry, that's not for your ears" smirked Harry, knowing Molly would kill him for telling her. 


	15. Chapter 15

Life Taking A Turn: Chapter 15 Chapter 15

"You have to try harder! Everyone's lives depend on this!" shouted Harry; they were all having trouble on shield charms. Its one adult's find hard to master, it was almost as hard as the Patronus charm.

The D.A started working harder when they heard this; they wanted to please Harry as well as themselves. Harry had their respect, and deserved it rightfully so; Harry had their best interests at heart that was enough for them.  
Some of them were progressing brilliantly, and others were all helping each other. As Harry said it was a matter of what could be life and death. They wanted to protect themselves and their families from Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

"Harry they have only been learning for two days, you don't need to go so hard on them" said Hermione softly.

"Hermione they need to learn as fast as they can, I'm only pushing them along that's how I learned so fast. They will be grateful in the end of it all, this shield can protect them from almost any curse or jinks that's thrown their way, no matter what power is behind the shield and the power they have put into it" said Harry.

"Fair enough" said Hermione, nodding Harry was right of course. Something that he usually was not, Hermione had noticed that Harry was smarter and a quick learner. He had finally grown up into a mature young man. Ron was on his way to growing up as well, the war had forced them all into it.

"I'm glad you agree, also glad you are here Hermione, I don't know what I would do without you, Ron or the D.A" said Harry softly.

"I will always be here Harry, so will everyone else here" said Hermione softly, Harry didn't realize just what the D.A would do for him, nor his friends. His friends would die for him; they would jump into a killing curse if it had to be.

They all loved him that much, smiling softly she started on the next charm that Harry was having them do. She had perfected the shield; Ron just about had it as well as some of the others.

"Great work, those who have done it please help the others! I want everyone perfecting the shield before the end of this class" shouted Harry; there was silencing spells on the room so he didn't have to worry about someone over hearing them.

There was shuffling around, as they did as they were told, going to people and helping them. Harry smiled, there was some Slytherin's in this class, and they were being helped. It showed him that they were trying to get along even after five years off prejudice. Everything was going great; they had saved some Slytherins from Voldemort's hands. He was showing them that they can be powerful on their own rights, and not Voldemort's hands.

Severus was happy with that, completely happy, Harry smiled when he remembered Severus' face when Harry told him that Slytherins had joined. Severus really loved his Slytherins, but could never give up his position to save them. Severus wished with all his heart that he could, but Harry was doing that, so he could continue spying. Now he was spying with a load of his shoulders, his mate was saving his Slytherins. Severus thought of them as his children, in a way, and wanted and would protect them if he could.

By the end of the class everyone had been able to do the shielding charm, which he was surprised by. The next charm he planned on teaching them was one that actually sent the spells back at the castor. The one that they had just completed absorbed the spells into it.

Harry had tested them all, making sure there shields were strong enough, he had even sent a cutting spell into it. The shield absorbed it like it was a jelly leg jinks. He was satisfied that they were all able to do it.

"This is brilliant! Very good I'm glad you were all able to do it! Next we will be doing another shield charm." said Harry shouting it out loud.

"Hello Harry we thought we might find you up here" said someone at the door.

Harry and the others all turned around in horror, but relaxed when they realized it was only Fred and George Weasley. They had been in the D.A last year so they were not overly worried about it.

"Fred George what are you doing here?" asked Harry curiously,

"We wanted to see how our financial backer was, we went up to the Gryffindor common room it was deserted. We immediately came here, knowing this was where you would most likely be, and we were correct" said George.

"Yeah, but don't tell Dumbledore" said Harry an angry glint to his eye.

"We wont Harry, don't worry" said Fred.

"Yeah, Ginny wrote to us and told us, don't worry only we can read it, she spelled it, our Ginny is growing up now" said George.

"Yeah, and with Mum's temper too" Finished Fred.

"Shut up Fred" muttered Ginny embarrassed.

"What do you guys want anyway?" asked Harry distracting them from fighting.

"We wanted to tell you we didn't join the Order, that money has been put into your account from WWW we are making a bundle and wanted to pay you back" said Fred.

"You didn't have to, I have enough money but never mind that, why not join the Order?" asked Harry looking curious.

"From what Ginny said we didn't want to join," said Fred and George at the same time.

"But we are wondering if we could help you in any way" said Fred looking hopeful that he could do something in the war.

Harry looked deep in thought at that, biting his lip he thought some more, Fred and George was looking down hearted every passing second. They had thought Harry would at least find them useful, they must have guessed wrong. However, that thought cleared as quick as lightning as they saw the mischievous look on Harry's face.

"You know something" said George.

"Spill" said Fred.

"You love pranks" said Harry.

"Um…yeah you have known us how long and it's taken you to now to figure it out? Are you alright?" asked George looking mockingly faint.

"That's not what I meant, remember the swamp?! Death Eaters would not be expecting that! You could make millions and use it against them, trap the Death eaters. You could even make potions that when you throw knock the person out. Better yet fireworks! With stunning and petrifying spells coming out off them! They would never expect that!" said Harry looking exited.

"That's bloody brilliant!" muttered Fred awed.

"Yeah, we will get to work right away!" said George jumping up and down exited.

"Right" said Harry seemingly deep in thought again.

"Neville, you read up and write down all the plants that could be useful to attack Death Eaters, like Devil's snare, oh that's not possible! Someone else might end up getting trapped" said Harry.

"Mandrakes! The cry of a mandrake it will knock you out for several hours! Make sure its baby ones! Just make sure everyone has earmuffs" said Hermione exited.

"Good, Hermione do you want to work with Neville on that?" asked Harry.

"Yes, but I want to do the spells as well," said Hermione.

"Done, good so Neville and Hermione do it if a teacher asks just tell them you are doing it for Herbology or something." said Hermione.

"This is brilliant! I would never have thought of something like that" said one of the Slytherins, Daphne Greengrass.

"That's Harry for you" said Hermione smiling softly at the girl.

"Yeah" said Daphne none of the others looked that shocked.

"We are finishing up for tonight! Get some sleep before classes tomorrow!" said Harry shouting out loud so all of them can hear him.

"If you come up with any ideas, just like the ones we have today, even if they sound stupid they might not be. Save up your galleons if you want those WWW products, for home or school when the time comes it's up to you" said Harry.

"Goodbye!" finished Harry as an after thought.

"See ya, Harry" "Bye Harry" was all around as they marched out of the room, in twos. Going all different ways so they didn't all get caught together. They had been doing it for weeks now; they could tell when a teacher was coming. They were totally silent like burglars in the night, although they want to save the world not rob it.

"This was amazing tonight I just want to go to the library and start it right now, but I will need to wait until tomorrow, the library is shut" said Hermione.

"Calm down you will have it done within days" said Harry shaking his head.

"Are you going down to Professor Snape's?" asked Hermione softly.

"Yeah" said Harry.

"Good luck mate and we will see you tomorrow at breakfast" said Ron as he and Hermione started up to Gryffindor common room. Harry made his way down, to the dungeons with the other Slytherins quite a bit ahead of him.

Harry walked in, let his bag fall to the floor before taking of his school uniform and making his way to bed. He was so worn out, sighing softly at the inviting bed; he jumped right in before snuggling down. He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew was he was being kissed on the head.

"Hey, didn't realize how tired I was" yawned Harry kissing Severus back softly.

"Tired enough to fall asleep at the back of nine" said Severus just as softly.

"Mmm…been a good night" said Harry.

"Want to tell me about it?" asked Severus, who was not tired.

"Fred and George came in, didn't join the Order" said Harry.

"So that's what's got Weasley's in a huff as well as Dumbledore and McGonagall" said Severus smirking faintly.

"I take it they are not happy?" asked Harry.

"Far from it," smirked Severus.

"Good" said Harry satisfied.

"Anything else?" asked Severus,

"Yeah, Fred and George are going to re make portable swamps and fireworks that explode stunning and petrifying spells" said Harry.

"Really? That's going to be handy" said Severus wide eyed.

"Yeah, Neville and Hermione are looking up plants that will help us, such as devils snare and mandrake roots" said Harry.

"Even better" said Severus looking gobsmacked.

"Yeah I thought so too" said Harry before he was off snoring softly.

Severus soon joined his lover in sleep, when Harry dragged him down and snuggled into him. It was not hard to fall asleep when his Harry was near him. They would need blood again soon, he just wondered if they were going to need to use Dumbledore's blood or whether Harry was going to be able to get his friends blood again. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Life takes a turn **

**Chapter 16 **

"What have you come up with?" asked Harry, people were sitting around a huge table, created by the Room Of Requirement. Most were sitting around the outside, just the people that were important on the inside but everyone was a part of the meeting. Harry didn't leave any one out, and he didn't ever plan on doing so.

"We actually just researched the two you named, Mandrakes and Devil's snare" said Neville looking slightly worried.

"No problem Neville" reassured Harry.

"Well we wrote down everything bout them, we could add aging potions to them and turn them into adults or we could leave them as they are and have an delayed spell levitate them out when a barrier is breached" said Neville.

"Yes I looked everything up, its possible, we can try it out tonight" said Hermione nodding along with Neville.

"Good, I think its best to keep them babies, we don't want any accidents happening" said Harry, plus he didn't want the bastards getting off too easily.

"Will we try it out tonight?" asked Hermione.

"Yes but wear ear muffs, I don't want to have to explain why your unconscious" said Harry.

"Of course" said Hermione, nodding her head, looking slightly insulted that Harry thought that off her. Until she remembered her first class, Neville had forgotten his earmuffs, he didn't want him feeling embarrassed so said it to both of them. Smiling softly she realised the truth and the hurt and anger drained away. Harry was an amazing, considerate person who deserved better than he had right now.

Neville obviously didn't get the hint, but if they had looked closer they would have seen his tips of his ears going red.

"Fred how's the fireworks going?" asked Harry curiously.

"Brilliant! They actually work mate!" said Fred excited.

"We made something else as well," said George mysteriously.

"But we will need your help to finish it" admitted Fred.

"What do you need me to do?" asked Harry curiously.

"We need help creating a patronus charm" said George looking ashamed.

"We wont help" said Harry.

George looked ready to protest and Fred looked defeated.

"But I will help you learn to create a fully fledged Patronus" said Harry.

"What?!" said a surprised George.

"Yeah, me and Hermione will help you, we wont stop tonight until its perfected," said Harry.

"Brilliant!" smirked Fred.

"In fact why don't you Hermione and Fred go and start now," said Harry, having complete faith in Hermione to help them.

"Whatever," said Fred, he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to actually learn a spell that most adults couldn't perform.

"Go on then," said Harry.

"Has anyone else had any ideas?" asked Neville speaking out.

"Well, I thought about using Muggle traps," said a very red Muggle born.

"And just what kind of Muggle traps do you have in mind?" asked Harry softly, a curious look in his eyes, Death Eaters wouldn't know a Muggle trap until it landed in their faces.

"Well, I realized that they could put the fire out so I couldn't have that, but what if we dug huge holes in the quidditch pitch and covered them up with fake grass they would end up stuck in a hole" said the boy looking less nervous.

"It's ok but there's a slight chance they could get out" said Harry.

"Yes, that's why I thought of filling them half way up with the twins inventions" said John the Muggle born who had come up with the idea.

"Now that's a good idea," said Harry smirking, they wouldn't get out of the twins inventions.

"Then I thought of…." John trailed off not wanting to go on looking quite worried.

"What?" asked Harry wondering what was wrong with the boy.

"Guns, Muggle guns, the Death Eaters cant stop them" whispered John.

"I suppose," said Harry, rubbing at the wound that had healed up, remembering the pain he had been in.

"Just forget it" said John hurriedly.

"No, its got merits, we could use them, we will have to defend all areas of Hogwarts," said Harry.

"Different defences all around Hogwarts?" asked Neville.

"Yes" said Harry nodding his head.

"So we have the Quidditch pitch covered, the entrance to the school the herbology area and a few other areas….where are the fireworks going?" questioned Ron.

"The astronomy tower," said Harry.

"Ah, good idea we will be able to see them coming" nodded Ron eagerly he was a planner that was for sure.

"So how many other areas need covering?" asked Neville.

"We need at least another twelve ideas," said Ron his eyes clouded over in concentration.

"That many?" asked a surprised Neville.

"Yes, but we can use certain things twice" said Ron thoughtfully.

"We have to remember he will have Giants, trolls, Dementors and not to forget his Death Eaters" pointed out Harry.

"True" said Neville, everyone around the room nodded in agreement it was most likely that Harry was right.

"By the way, my parents think they saw that guy" said one student speaking up.

"What?" asked Ron everyone in the room turned to look at the nervous fifteen year old girl, Lily Higs.

"My parents think they saw him, they offered him a job, they knew what I said about him and gave him a job. They didn't want anything happening to them" mumbled Lily softly.

"How sure are they?" asked Harry looking intently at the girl.

"Pretty sure" she said confidently.

"What do we do?" asked an anxious Neville.

"What's going on?" asked Hermione coming in seeing everyone's tense faces. Knowing immediately something was going on, Fred and George sat down quietly. The satisfied looks were wiped of their faces with the looks on everyone's faces.

"They think they found the guy that killed Harry's….the Dursley's" said Ron, he wasn't going to call them Harry's family they weren't.

"Where is he?" asked Hermione turning around to Lily a dangerous look on her face.

"He's in England working in my fathers factory" said Lily.

"Get me a job there, I will go and see if its him, if it is I'm taking him in" said Hermione dangerously.

"You already have one, I told him that someone will be coming to see the guy" said Lily.

"Smart" said Hermione nodding her head in approval a smirk on her face and a dangerous look in her eye. They were not envious to be that idiot right now, Hermione was going to castrate them when she got her hands on him.

Lily just nodded her head, beaming proudly, to get praise from Hermione Granger, greatest witch of their age was praise indeed. Despite the fact that she almost the same age as her, Hermione was going to be someone really important one day. She was going to go far, far in what they didn't know but Hermione was too smart to just end up working in a shop.

"When?" asked Hermione.

"First thing tomorrow" said Lily.

"Good I will leave early with you, be at the common room at seven, you can lead me there," said Hermione. "Until then I think its best if we all get some sleep, I am exhausted, Fred and George managed to create their patronus' already. I always knew they could do better" smirked Hermione looking as if she was once again correct, she was of course just as usual.

"Yes, lets get this meeting ended" nodded Harry, he too was tired.

---------0

"Do you need blood?" asked Ginny once everyone had left apart from Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna.

"Yes, please" said Harry looking grateful.

She cut herself with a knife and let the blood flow into the bottle, she gave him one and Ron did the other. Two bottles of blood for their friend, a blood replenishing potion later they were fine once again. Sighing in relief glad that this night was over he put the blood away and bid his friends farewell for the night.

"See you tomorrow mate" said Ron leaving, they had to go in different directions, Harry to Snape's and of course Ron and the others to Gryffindor common room. Only one person went on their way alone, and that was Luna going towards the Huffelpuff dorms.


	17. Chapter 17

Life takes a turn

**Bold - Thoughts! **

Chapter 17

"Everyone this is Hermione Granger! She will be our intern for today!" smiled Lily's father introducing her in front of everyone.

"Hi" said Hermione, in a pair of trousers and a nice top.

"Hey I'm Amanda, I'm new here too I can help you around" she said smiling. "Don't look too nervous I don't bite".

Hermione smiled softly, she wasn't nervous she was suspicious this girl certainly didn't know how to read body language. Even Hermione knew body language! She had learned from Harry because he wasn't one for showing too much of his feelings.

Sighing softly she allowed herself to be led around the building.

-----0

"Hermione Granger?" shouted McGonagall. She was doing the role call, register.

"She's not feeling well ma'am" said Harry.

"She doesn't look too good" agreed Lavender.

"She will go to the hospital wing after she's had some sleep too see if she feels better afterwards" said Parvati Patel.

"Very well," said McGonagall she had no reason to believe anything was going on, Hermione was a hard working student and would never take a day of school unless she was unwell.

"Today we will just be reading chapter 59 of our transfiguration books" said McGonagall. This class was doing better than she had thought; they no longer needed three or four days to successfully transfigure something.

Needless to say Hermione wasn't missing anything; she had read that book three times this year already.

------0

"There's a few new people here, over there that's Jackie and that's Gerard I don't know but he does seem a little dodgy" admitted Amanda looking nervous "I don't know he just doesn't sit right with me".

"I see what you mean" said Hermione averting her eyes "He doesn't seem the welcoming type. You can never judge a book by its cover though" '**That scum is going down! I won't let Harry be blamed for that bastards doings****'**

"Your right, I guess I shouldn't" said Amanda softly '**I****'****m certainly not taking her advice! He****'****s a nutter for sure!****'**

"Well I best get off to work," said Amanda "I'll see you around"

"Bye!" said Hermione.

--------------------0

'**It****'****s him! It looks exactly like his picture! Now all I need to do is get him alone and get him to the Ministry with this portkey****'**Hermione thought as she fingered the portkey pendant.

She tried all day to get him alone, but nothing succeeded she was becoming very desperate now. A sudden thought came into her head. Something most men wanted, sex she could promise him that and he would come running for sure.

"Hi again Gerard" smiled Hermione softly, "Can we meet up later tonight?" She made sure her breast was dangling in her top. He couldn't stop looking at them, **'****Got you, you big SOB****'**

"Why not now?" smirked the man his pupils had dilitated he was very excited about being with her by the looks of things.

"Where?" asked Hermione playing clueless.

He smirked "Come with me,"

She followed him, gazing at him in a hungry way, hunger for revenge he took it for a fondle with him. How wrong he was, smirking the man continued he took her deep into the basement. He surprised her though when he grabbed her by the hands and raised them above her head and grinded himself into her kissing her senseless.

She knew she had to play the part otherwise she would know all about it, she kissed him back imagining with all her will that it was Ronald she was with. She had loved Ron for a long time, which made what she was doing all the easier.

He was holding both her arms with one hand and unbuttoning himself, she felt disgust and bile rising in her throat. In one swift movement she had her hands free and she kicked him where she knew it would hurt for years to come.

"ARRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" was the next thing she heard.

"That's from me!" she yelled.

"This is from Harry" she yelled punching him in the face he was down on all fours now.

"And this is for the trouble you caused!" she yelled once more kicking him in the ribs.

Grabbing the portkey she quickly said the activation words, "Justice is best served cold"

Harry had a very weird sense of humour.

They disappeared, everyone would say that she went down there with him and no one ever found them again.

--------0

"MERLIN" shrieked Madam Bones when two people landed on her desk during her lunch hour.

"Madam Bones arrest this man!" shouted Hermione, the man was already up, and she couldn't use her wand outside of Hogwarts. She had sworn not to use it, an oath to be exact to Harry.

"Stupefy," yelled Madam Bones "Now just why should I do this Hermione Granger?" a crisp voice asked.

"He killed the Dursley's!" said Hermione finally gathering her wits around her.

"Are you sure about that Ms. Granger?" asked Madam Bones, she needed to be sure before she persu this.

"Yes! This picture is from Harry's memory!!" said Hermione slamming the picture down.

"It does look like him" admitted Madam Bones "Very well I shall process this, I will get in touch once everythinghas been sorted.

"I need help getting back to Hogwarts" admitted a blushing Hermione "The rule against using magic".

"I will deal with that just you get yourself back" said Madam Bones she already had Auror's in and arresting him.

"I promised Harry I wouldn't use magic," admitted Hermione.

"Why?" asked a confused Madam Bones.

One look at the way Hermione was glaring at the man stunned in the Auror's arms she suddenly knew.

"I see, very well I will escort you to Hogwarts myself and explain your absence" said Madam Bones "It's dinner now so everyone should be together".

"Perfect" smirked Hermione. She truly would have had even Draco Malfoy running in the other direction if they had seen the looks on her faces.

----------------0

They apparated to Hogwarts, or as close as they could get to Hogwarts. Luckily Madam Bones knew how to get around them, so they could get a little closer to Hogwarts.

"Let's get this over with" said Madam Bones.

Just after half an hour walk they were finally at the doors off Hogwarts when a letter came flying towards them. Landing on Madam Bones' shoulder, opening it a smile suddenly broke out on her face.

"What?" asked Hermione looking queasily at the look.

"He has admitted it under Veritaserum, Harry Potter is innocent" she said climbing up the steps her pace more determined than ever.

They made their way to the great hall; they didn't want to miss everyone being in one place at once to tell them the news.

Albus Dumbledore was the first to spot someone as always. It may look like he's not paying attention but he really was. He watched everyone like a hawk namely Harry Potter and Severus Snape most of the time.

"Ms Granger, I was under the impression you were asleep in Gryffindor tower" boomed Dumbledore looking confused, he had gotten that information out of Harry or so he thought he did. He didn't know Harry had given it to him, Dumbledore really thought he was better than everyone else.

"No I've been gone all morning, tracking down the Dursley's killer!" shouted Hermione loud enough for everyone to hear.

"But Mr. Potter is here!" said Dumbledore, he himself was convinced it was the boy, that the boy was turning out to be just like Tom Riddle he had feared that ever since he had heard the boy was a snake speaker.

"He didn't kill them; he told you that all along, it was a Muggle! That did it!" snapped Hermione, she couldn't believe she was speaking to the headmaster that way but she couldn't give to monkey's Harry was her friend.

"You are released of all charges against you Mr. Potter the man has admitted killing your family because your uncle refused to give him a job" said Madam Bones "You will be compensated of course,"

"Give it to the Weasley's" said Harry clearly.

"What?!" asked a shocked Ron.

"You two believed in me that's more than any stupid money can mean to me, accept this money as part of who I am not as charity." smiled Harry.

"Fine" groaned Ron knowing he wasn't going to get out of it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Life Takes a Turn **

**Chapter 18 **

"Thank you Hermione" said Harry hugging his best friend, so happy everything had gone to plan. If he had any idea what she had let that man do - even if it was just a close call Harry would have then been done for murder. Murdering the scum that killed the Dursley's - he was very protective of his friends and he would rot in Azkaban if it kept them safe.

"You're welcome," she said smiling at her best friend.

Every D.A member stood up and congratulated Harry and smirked, they had every confidence in him. Standing proud and tall every single one of these people had believed him. Everyone that remained sitting knew that, and was too shocked to get up anyway. Plus they didn't know how Harry Potter would react to them apologizing.

Smirking Harry knew he had loyal friends, he had realized this before but right now he believed it more than ever. Together they headed for the kitchens, and asked Dobby to bring Butterbeer, some fire whiskey and party food up to the room of requirements.

"Can Dobby ask why?" questioned Dobby curious; of course the house elves were usually the last people to know.

"I've been proven innocent Dobby" as if it explained everything.

"Oh sir! That's the best news! I'll have it up in five minutes sirs," said Dobby.

"Thanks Dobby" smiled Harry walking back out of the kitchen. Everyone had seen how nice he had been to the elf, and how it had responded to him. They realized the little thing seemed attached and loyal to Harry. Perhaps that's what happens when you treat them properly. They vowed they would do the same as Harry Potter, treat the house elves properly.

--------0

The room of requirements was nice and warm, bean bags in every direction with cup holders on them. There were mini tables around them for their plates of food to go on. Also a large table at the back for any food that was brought in by the house elves.

"A toast!" said Ron, raising his mug of Butterbeer that the house elves had just handed out for them. The rest were in bottles on the table a stay chilled spell on them.

"To Harry Potter"

"Here here" smirked George.

"TO HARRY POTTER!" the rest cheered.

Harry rose his glass as well, nodding his head in thanks; Harry wasn't like the rest of them. He rarely showed his emotions, after becoming a vampire he became even harder to read.

That night was one to remember, it wasn't just one house, and it was people from all different houses. Drink and food going around, talking happiness radiated from each and everyone there.

Harry caught Hermione and Ron having their first kiss.

"Congratulations! And about time!" smirked Harry.

"Thanks Harry," beamed Hermione, red from either embarrassment or breathlessness it wasn't very apparent which it was.

"Just don't let me see you at it" said Harry scrunching up his nose. "Otherwise I hope there is a church in sight"

Hermione laughed out loud a full on blown belly laugh, Ron was of course confused. Hermione just kissed her clueless boyfriend once again; of course it had the attention of everyone in the room.

"Look at this," said Harry surprised.

"Oh my fucking Uncles beans" said Ron wide eyed, staring at the piece of paper in Harry's hand.

"Wow" said Fred and George.

"That's a lot!" said Hermione.

"I can't take all that Harry!" said Ron wide eyed.

"Seven million will be divided between your families; you of course will get a million of it, the rest shared. You are my best friend, plus I want you to get Hermione a ring and wedding her and you deserve" said Harry.

"A million? I don't even know how much money that is!" said Ron looking still quite frankly shocked.

"That's nice of you Harry" smiled Hermione softly. "We best get going to our common rooms. Not wanting to spoil the night if we have too much to drink that's exactly what its going to do. Plus if you get caught out and drunk…there will be hell to pay - in house points!"

They all grudgingly agreed, as much as they were enjoying the night they didn't want to loose house points. They had potions first thing in the morning and needed their wits around them…well two half's of the group anyways.

Eventually everyone began loitering out, a few going at a time, the others just stayed and spoke for a while. Then it was just Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry himself.

"Do you think you will be staying in Severus' quarters?" asked Ron curiously.

"I don't know" frowned Harry "Merlin only knows what he will do next to try and get me on his side. I doubt he will make me stay somewhere he thinks I hate"

"True" sighed Hermione, "One good thing happens…"

"Then something bad happens too" finished Ginny.

"Yep, the story of my life" groaned Harry.

"I'm not sure how Severus will react, I mean we just got together" said Harry after a few seconds of comfortable silence.

"Well you will find out" sighed Ron.

"Yes, yes I will" said Harry sad eyed.

"Come on then, lets get this night done with" said Ginny.

"Ok, night then guys" said Harry getting up.

"Night Harry" said Hermione, Ron beside her they began going their separate ways. Ginny, Hermione and Ron one way and Harry going towards the Slytherin dungeons.

-----------0

When Harry got down to the Dungeons Severus was sitting beside the fire. He looked troubled and happy at the same time…he knew how Severus was feeling because he was feeling the same.

"Hey" sighed Harry sitting down, taking off his cloak and shoes. He treated this place like it was his home, for the past many months it had been. He realized it would sadden him to be leaving it.

"You're leaving" said Severus.

"When?" asked Harry.

"Whenever Dumbledore decides to" snapped Severus.

Harry realized what was happening - he was being shut out of Severus' life and heart.

He had to stop it, and now.

Harry forced Severus to face him; eye to eye he said "I won't stop loving you just because I'm not there"

"You will" sneered Severus.

"How can I? You are my mate," said Harry softly.

"I'm yours forever," he said kissing his mate softly.

This seemed to do the trick; Severus was possessive type most of the time. Severus had Harry pinned to the floor, magic had their clothes disappearing. Grinding quite harshly against Harry, Harry rather liked a possessive hard Severus he decided. The feeling of the hardness being grinded into him was amazing. His own hardness trying to rise higher and unable to do so.

"Mine" growled Severus, uttering a spell that would prepare Harry he quickly thrust into him. His pace was hard and fast, Harry could hardly keep up with him, so he let himself go. Letting Severus do what he wanted to him, feeling himself ready to release soon.

A couple of more powerful thrusts from Severus and he was coming. Causing his lovers release to come powerful and deep inside him. They lay there together Harry's back to his chest. Harry lay there letting Severus stay inside him, and letting Severus hug him which was rather tight but didn't object.

"I'm happy you were found innocent, but I'd rather not at this expense" admitted Severus.

"Mmm…I'll still be down, I promise you that. Remember I have friends to cover my back" smirked Harry "Some well deserved detentions and maybe come down at the weekend"

"You're serious?" asked Severus hope blooming in his heart.

"Of course" said Harry snuggling in, he was so tired.

He didn't realize he had fallen asleep.

Severus did though, and quickly got them up and laid him on the bed, before getting into bed himself. He had Harry in his arms again, and slid home, wanting to feel Harry rapped around him, because he wasn't sure when they were going to be able to be like this again.

Severus fell asleep soon afterwards; they didn't see a soft loving glow fill the room before disappearing.


	19. Chapter 19

Life Takes a Turn

Chapter 19

"I saw you're stuff is all back in Gryffindor common room...I'm guessing your coming back?" asked Hermione. A sad look on her face as if she knew what Harry was going though, she just hoped Professor Snape wouldn't shut Harry out.

"Yeah" said Harry morosely, they had to do it, if Dumbledore knew Snape would be in Azkaban he'd rather lose his spy than tool to defeat Voldemort.

"Hey Harry, here I wanted to give you this" said Ron handing over a very large package.

Opening it up he found lots of nice new clothes, he actually really liked the colours Ron must know him better than he let on. Grinning he hugged his best friend in thanks feeling giddy, he hadn't expected that. Once he got to the end of the package he found a couple of picture frames with very special pictures in it. One with his mother and James on their wedding day with his friends surrounding him. What made this one so special was Pettigrew was not in it, he didn't know how Ron got it but he thanked all the stars in the world he had.

One with Ron, Hermione and himself in normal clothes with their cloaks on with Hogwarts in the background.

The other one was the entire D.A including Harry himself with Patronus' floating around the room.

"When and how did you get theses?" asked Harry shocked.

Ron grinned "With Hermione's help we got everyone that had attended you're mum's wedding to send a picture without Pettigrew if they could this one was the best so we had it framed"

It was the best because Harry didn't think he had ever seen a picture of them looking so radiant as they did now. It was well before Voldemort had threatened the family you could see it plain as day, so peaceful and childlike.

"I never knew anyone was taking pictures in the ROR" mumbled Harry embarrassed, he had never seen himself in pictures since he had been turned, he was well good looking.

"Oh come on Harry Colin never goes anywhere without that camara, and learning magic hasn't helped because he can conceal it now!" smirked Ron.

"True" said Harry his face going red.

"You boys best eat we don't have long" said Hermione grinning at her two best friends. Ron felt so much better about himself since he got that money. He was actually able to buy things, for himself and his friends. Come to think of it Hermione hadn't actually seen him spending anything on himself apart from the clothes he had bought.

"We will cover for you if you want to go to the Dungeons tonight" said Ron.

"I can't be seen going into the Dungeons at all the portraits all tell Dumbledore" said Harry.

"If they do why doesn't he already know about the ROR?" asked Hermione.

"Good question...maybe they don't tell him everything after all" said Harry.

"It's probably just the ones in his office that's loyal to him" replied Hermione thoughtfully.

"I guess you're right" mumbled Harry he hadn't really thought about that.

"You don't have to worry about that anyway you have a cloak" said Ron.

"Yes but the doors open and shut not many people have invisibility cloaks," sighed Harry "So it wouldn't be hard to figure out even for Dumbledore."

Ron just nodded sourly.

"How about what Snape did that weird apparition cloaking thing" questioned Ginny.

Harry looked thoughtful at that, he would just have to earn detention and get Severus to teach him. He nodded his head and told this to everyone sitting near him.

"What happens if someone comes looking for you? The luck you seem to have someone will" grinned Neville.

"The D.A coin will do" said Hermione.

"Then it's sorted, you can spend every night with him" said Ron.

"Thanks guys" grinned Harry feeling elated he would be able to spend every night with his lover. His friends were helping him not just putting up with who he loved. Suddenly he felt like his whole life was getting better, he hated when that happened though because something bad usually followed.

"Surely what Dumbledore does cannot be legal?" asked Hermione angrily.

"There isn't much proof and plus he's not technically broken any laws it's within his rights to punish students as he sees fit" said Harry an angry undertone to his voice.

"Then we begin finding proof" snapped Hermione.

"But Voldemort doesn't attack Hogwarts because of Dumbledore" said Neville looking worried.

"That's not true, Dumbledore or no Dumbledore the wards of Hogwarts are impenetrable everything that gets in is through the Headmaster" said Hermione.

"Then we know he let the three headed dog in, the troll, the Death Eaters?" asked Harry calmly but you could tell he was really pissed off.

Hermione looked like someone had slapped her on the face, she hadn't even considered that. She had only found out about the Headmaster wards though reading a book on it.

"That's evidence right? I mean we can use that if we just keep on gathering evidence..." said Ginny.

"We would eventually have enough to get him arrested" said Neville.

"Do we really want to do this though?" asked Hermione looking at all of them a serious look on her beautiful face.

"I'm in after what he did to Harry I don't want him after me" said Ginny seriously.

"I'm in" said Ron.

"I'm always with you guys" said Harry.

"I have something to confess..." said Neville looking petrified that his friends will hate him.

They all frowned what on earth could Nev have to say that could cause him such extreme fear? Each and every one of them just stared and waited on Neville getting his wits around him.

"Dumbledore invited me up to his office...the night before the feast floo'ed me from home. He told me he had made a mistake about Harry being the saviour of the wizarding world. Told me I was the one that was going to defeat Voldemort and that he would train me in everything I needed to know" admitted Neville.

"Jesus" muttered Ron wide eyed a shocked look on his face, his face had gone pale when he had heard what Neville had said.

"What did you say Neville?" asked Ginny softly.

"I told him I couldn't do magic like Harry and if he was relying on me he might as well just let Voldemort come in and take over everyone" said Neville going red in the face completely embarrassed.

"So you know the prophecy?" asked Harry.

Hermione and Ron froze; they knew Harry had told them they hadn't told anyone else.

"Yes" admitted Neville.

"And Dumbledore just let it go?" asked Harry with a snort.

"Well he hasn't bothered me again...maybe what I said got through to him" shrugged Neville.

"Never thought Dumbledore was one to give up that easily" frowned Ginny.

"He isn't" said Hermione.

"Only one question now" sighed Ron.

"What is he up to?" said Harry the others all nodded.

"We're going to be late for class!" yelped Hermione gathering a couple of pieces of toast and bacon. The others followed suit and ate on the way to class, Harry walked normally to stay in line with his friends otherwise he would already be there.

* * *

There we go! Will I just have Dumbledore extremly manipulative or both a killer and a manipulative man? semi evil dumbles or outright even dumbles? up to you just wanna know what you think! will dumbledore try again with neville? R&R please


	20. Chapter 20

Life Takes A Turn

Chapter 20

Defence against the dark arts was very easy for everyone, and a surprisingly number of people had changed their classes and were now taking Ancient Runes. It seemed the book had gotten to a lot of people, Hermione had said she had never seen the class so full before. Ron had decided to stick to Divination until she started predicting his death and quickly changed his class. He had never realised just how freaky it was when she said that, no wonder Harry hated the class.

"It's even easy I guess I should have just turned up for the Ancient Runes exam" sighed Harry.

"The teacher sometimes teaches us Runes that aren't in the books so it's not all bad" explained Hermione.

"Yeah I suppose" nodded Harry.

"I feel sorry for Neville though" whispered Ron.

"Tell me about it" said Harry.

"He will try again Dumbledore doesn't give up and I'm not sure if Neville can take what Dumbledore dishes out." said Hermione.

"I know he will manipulate him no doubt using his parents and his Gran" sighed Harry.

"Yep" said Ron nodding.

"We need to keep him with us at all times," said Harry.

"Maybe you should teach us Occlumency" suggested Ron.

"What?" asked Harry turning to look at Ron in shock.

"Dumbledore will try and get into their heads sooner or later!" said Ron in defence.

"The paper they signed will stop Dumbledore being able to see what's going on but it's true he will be able to get into their thoughts" said Hermione.

Harry sighed "How am I supposed to teach them Ancient Runes and everything else?"

"Well I think Occlumency is more important than Ancient Runes" said Hermione.

"Isn't there some spell or anything that can protect their minds from outside influences?" asked Ron looking at Hermione.

"No but there is an Ancient Rune" replied Hermione a thoughtful look on her face.

"There's an Ancient Rune that can do that?" asked Harry surprised.

"I think so…but it's very complicated to perform" said Hermione frowning as she tried to get as much information to the forefront of her mind about it.

"Well if it works then that's great if not then it's worth a try" said Harry "I mean they are learning Ancient Runes at an alarming rate it's very handy as their's no spell or shield that can stop them"

"I'll get the book at lunch time" said Hermione.

"It is worth a try I suppose" said Ron still sceptical.

"Fred and George want to talk to us so me and Ron will go meet them at the entrance of Hogwarts" said Harry.

"Since when?" asked Ron frowning.

"Didn't I show you the letter I got from them? Sorry Ron" said Harry.

"Its fine wonder what they want though" sighed Ron a frown still marring his forehead.

"Dunno I guess we will find out" shrugged Harry.

"Just don't let Dumbledore see you" said Hermione.

"He will be in the great hall give us a bell if he's not" said Harry, they communicated through the D.A medallion now.

"I will" said Hermione just as the bell went.

"I guess I'll see you in the great hall" said Hermione getting up and already on her way to the library. After she had the book she would come straight to the great hall and make sure Dumbledore was there.

Harry and Ron went to the gates of Hogwarts and waited on Fred and George showing up. While they were waiting Ron told Harry about his Uncles, Fabian and Gideon and how the twins were named after them. Told him about the pranks they pulled and how they were probably just as bad as the Marauders.

Harry and Ron were laughing at something when the twins showed up.

"What has you falling over laughing?" asked George.

"Yeah that's our job" grinned Fred.

"Hey guy's just telling Harry about the time Uncle Gideon put Uncle Fabian's head in the toilet" grinned Ron.

To say Fred and George were surprised would be an understatement; Ron hardly spoke about their Uncles. He hadn't known them but loved hearing about them from their mother, who always spoke about her brothers with warm, pride and sadness. They began to realize Ron wasn't a little boy anymore, he was growing up it's just a shame he was having to with this war going on around them. Fred and George would die for their family; it came first before pranks before the Marauders even.

"We have some of the products you suggested we make, the firework one isn't perfected, but its weak ones I've put on this so you can test it and tell us what you think" said George.

Harry took the orb looking one and noticed it was like white liquid, it was obviously the Patronus. Harry grinned and nodded his head, perfect; he would try them out tonight before he went down to see his mate.

"That's great Fred thanks" grinned Harry.

"We have something else too" said Fred looking wearily at Harry as if afraid to upset him.

Harry frowned "What?"

"It's similar to the mirrors you told us about" said Fred.

"Oh" said Harry feeling his throat constrict as he thought of Sirius.

"But it's unbreakable more like a computer screen" said George.

"How do you know what a computer screen looks like?" asked Harry surprised.

"Our dad loves Muggle technology Harry" grinned Fred.

"We could use the computer it's really cool" smirked George.

"Ah well that's cool how many do you have?" asked Harry curiously.

"Only ten so far…but its costing more than I would like" groaned Fred.

"Didn't you get the money from the compensation?" asked Harry frowning.

"We did, and we transferred it back to you're vault it's too much" said George.

"For Merlin's sake! I'll have it transferred back use it to finance the war alright!" said Harry.

"Well we don't really have much choice or we wont be able to do anything else we have used all our profits for this month" said Fred.

"Don't use any more of you're money and keep my profits in you're vault until the war is over ok?" said Harry his voice had a cold hard demanding edge to it.

Fred and George nodded, they knew they didn't have much choice, without these they might loose the war. Fred and George hadn't felt more at ease before, sure they loved pranking people but they realised there was a war out there and wanted to help. Dumbledore wasn't interested until this year and by then they didn't want anything to do with it. Now with Harry and his wild unbelievable ideas they were helping in a way they loved.

"The swamps are done though there's about one hundred back home" said Fred.

"The thing that's going to take the longest are the Patroballs and big bangs…I mean the Patronus balls and fireworks" said George shaking his head.

"You named them?" asked Harry a smile lighting up his face.

"We want to display them for use not the fireworks but the Patroballs" asked George.

"That's a good idea, don't publish them too much we don't want Voldemort coming after you're shop" said Harry.

"Yeah one word from someone and that's it" said Ron looking worried now.

"Keep it under wraps and don't even tell Jordan" said Harry.

"Right well we're going to get back lunch is almost over I'll write to you in a while" said George.

"Wait do you have the computers?" asked Harry quickly.

"That way you will be able to keep in touch with Harry properly," said Ron "Plus I want to see one"

"I have three here, but remember they need to touch to be inner connected to each other" said Fred brining two out and using a spell when they were touching to get them working.

"This looks like a mobile phone" grinned Harry.

"Instead of talking though one end you can see them, the camera is over there its pretty cool and you have to decide on a password and say it into it everyone you want to be able to have access to it" said George sounding excited.

"Right well we don't want it to be too obvious" said Harry "How about Fabian and Gideon Weasley?"

"Cool" grinned Ron nodding his approval.

"Then that's what it is, I'll have everyone say their voice into it so it works for them, bring one for the entire D.A so we can keep in touch." said Harry.

"Can we be able to say the name of the person we want? And talk to them that way?" asked Ron.

"We tried that it doesn't seem to want to work but I'm working on it" said George.

"Then leave it until you get it, it might be better that way" suggested Harry.

"Until then we will keep in touch" said Ron pointing to the phone in Harry's hands.

"Done" said Fred and George together nodding their head.

"Take care guys I'll call you" grinned Harry and both him and Ron walked back, slipping into the Great Hall.

"They are great! I wish I could do something like that" sighed Ron obviously depressed.

"You're a brilliant strategist Ron, I wouldn't be surprised if you were able to command troops in the Auror forces" said Harry.

"Thanks Harry" smiled Ron.

"Welcome" said Harry sliding into his seat Ron took the other side.

"How did it go? What did they want?" asked Hermione quietly so the others Gryffindor's apart from the few he wanted to hear were able to hear.

"Gave us some of our ideas in the flesh" grinned Harry holding up the glass Patronus.

"Wow" said Hermione "I'm surprised it's not disappearing" her voice held only awe.

"They must have been able to keep it there" said Ron.

"I always knew Fred and George could be better if they tried they are much more powerful than they let anyone know" said Hermione.

"I always knew they were great" smirked Harry.

"Yeah" said Ron sadly.

"I want you to take over the planning of Hogwarts defences" said Harry.

"What?" asked Ron his eyes wide.

"If anyone could plan this it will be you" smirked Harry he knew Ron was feeling down that he wasn't able to help as much as his brothers.

"Draw a massive outline of Hogwarts and all the defences we need, we need you no one's better at planning as you. Think of it as a big massive chess piece" said Harry.

Ron smiled a massive genuine smile for the first time that day "Thanks guys". They always knew how to make him feel better.

"I found the book," said Hermione.

"Think you can handle this one on your own tonight?" asked Harry.

Hermione frowned before realizing Harry must want to spend some time to himself with Severus.

"Of course" nodded Hermione.

"Great, I'll have the coin use it if you need me, Ron here take the stuff and try it out" said Harry handing over the bag.

"Consider it done" said Ron taking it.

"I'll be in detention if you need me" said Harry.

The others all heard "Are we having a meeting tonight then?" asked Neville.

"Yes" said Hermione "It's important"

"I'll tell everyone" said Ginny getting her coin out. They saw the students jump as the coin vibrated but they didn't bring the coin out just in case anyone was watching.

When Hermione and the others got up, they soon followed then checked their coin before making their way up to the ROR.

Harry meanwhile went down to the Dungeons and waited on Severus coming back.

"Hey" grinned Harry when his mate finally made an appearance.

"What happened at lunch?" asked Severus coming and sitting down bringing his lover into his arms.

Harry groaned when he felt Severus, it seemed he wasn't the only one missing this. Breathless from the kissing not that he needed to breath. He began telling Severus all about everything that happened. Severus then told him what happened to Ron's Uncles; respect bloomed for the two dead men. Taking that amount of Death Eaters with them was brilliant, he knew it was a shame they had died. From what he had heard, they were really funny and he knew he would have loved to have met them. He couldn't help but get an image of Sirius with red hair well two images of Sirius with red hair.

Severus picked him up and put him on the bed, he wasn't waiting any longer. Harry undressed them and Severus stretched and prepared Harry, who was already rock hard and groaning with need. Before either of them knew it they were both groaning at the feeling of being in or having someone inside them. Severus was big and he knew what he was doing, swift thrusts had Harry panting in need. He stopped himself coming wanting to enjoy this, he surprised himself actually he managed to hold of for half an hour before it all became too much as Severus began going harder and faster into him. Shouting his lovers name loudly as he came, Severus followed not long after finally sated.

They stayed wrapped around each other; Severus had been dying with jealously watching his lover all day and unable to touch him. So it wasn't surprising that he wasn't letting Harry out of his arms right now. Harry slid Severus back in and wrapped himself around his lover feeling happier than he had ever been in a long time.

Severus himself was actually at peace, which was saying something he hardly had a minute to himself. Right now he had Harry in his arms and wasn't going to let him go any time soon. They slept the entire night, to wake up fully hard still inside his lover. Which was what Harry woke up to; needless to say he looked completely shagged when he finally arrived at breakfast.

Hermione giggled and said "You need to do something with that hair"

"It never lays flat Mione" groaned Harry.

Sighing softly Hermione muttered a spell and Harry's hair was brushed straight and very longish looking. Surprised he conjured a mirror and smirked, he actually liked that look, if he could grow it out he could tie it up.

"How did it go last night?" asked Harry.

"Better than I thought possible" smiled Hermione.

"I have a plan sorted out for anything that comes out way" grinned Ron evilly, those slimly Death Eaters weren't going to know what hit them.

"What makes you think the Death Eaters are going to attack Hogwarts?" asked Neville out of the blue.

"Because he wants Hogwarts, it's the most protected place against him…the most resistant" said Harry.

"So he likes a challenge then" groaned Neville.

"Hogwarts was his home, that's why he wants it" said Ginny quietly.

"You're probably right no one knows Voldemort better than you Gin" said Harry sadly.

"What do you mean by that?" snapped Ron angrily, how dare Harry say that about his little sister.

"The diary Ron Tom took over Ginny she saw and got all his memories from his life at that point" explained Harry, while Ginny slapped Ron across the head for speaking to Harry that way.

"Sorry" mumbled Ron - so he was still a little hot headed.

"It's alright" laughed Harry at least a little bit of Ron hadn't changed.

* * *

There we go! Will I have more people join the D.A more Slytherins? will Draco join? will his mother want him to join the light side instead of the Dark? will Narcissa become another spy? what other ideas could i have to protect the students? ideas are welcomed! R&R plz


	21. Chapter 21

Life Takes A Turn

Chapter 21

"Harry I know a few people that wants to join" said Daphne Greengrass but instead of looking happy about it she looked very nervous.

"Ok so why are you so nervous?" asked Harry wondering if he was going to like this.

"Well it's Draco Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle" said Daphne.

Harry's eyes widened in disbelief now that he couldn't believe.

"Where are they?" asked Harry.

"Outside the room" whispered Daphne.

"I see" said Harry contemplating this turn of even and turned to his friends their opinion was important to him - more so than the people waiting nervously outside.

"Can we trust him?" asked Ron quietly surprisingly not going on a rant about his father being a Death Eater.

"Veritaserum?" asked Hermione.

"That's hardly fair we haven't used it on any of the others" said Harry softly.

"The spell only stops them talking about it who knows who would and could read his mind" said Ron.

"True" sighed Harry. He was obviously very conflicted, but if he said no it might take Draco down on the path of evil. He obviously wouldn't go to Dumbledore he didn't trust the man.

The others nodded their heads obviously indicating Harry should give him a chance. They must have thought the exact same thing as Harry, otherwise they might not have agreed. Harry was surprised at Ron he had obviously changed a lot more than he realized.

"Are you sure Ron?" asked Harry.

"If we don't he might join them I would probably do the same in his shoes he just wants to be accepted" replied Ron.

"Bring them in" said Harry the rest of the D.A members weren't there yet and wouldn't be for at least half an hour.

Four very nervous Slytherin's shuffled though the door, the looked like they wanted to run now. Harry just stared at them pensively before letting out a loud sight, and began speaking to them.

"You do understand why we are suspicious?" asked Harry softly.

"We do but all we can do is ask, we don't want to join our fathers" sneered Crabbe, it was the longest speech anyone had ever heard him talk.

"Why not?" asked Harry.

"The rumours" said Draco his ice like eyes were wider than normal.

"What rumours?" asked Hermione looking curious.

"That Voldemort's father is a Muggle so he isn't even a half blood" said Nott.

"That's true Voldemort told me himself" smirked Harry.

The four of them began moving even more restless and petrified and disbelieving. They couldn't believe that Voldemort would tell Harry anything never mind that his father was a Muggle.

"He likes to brag before killing someone, he didn't expect Harry to get away." explained Hermione.

"Brag?" whispered Nott.

"Yeah told me his whole life story, how his father left his witch mother and left him in an orphanage how his mother died giving birth to him" said Harry he knew what they were saying was shocking them. At least it wasn't too hard for them to accept after all they had heard the rumours and had believed them or they wouldn't be here.

"Merlin" moaned Draco looking sick.

"You're father knows Draco" said Harry.

"What?" yelped Draco looking if possible even sicker?

"He was in possession of a diary remember, the diary had a name written across it TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE which anagrams to I AM LORD VOLDEMORT" as he spoke he did the same thing Voldemort had and changed the names around.

"You were the one that distracted us" said Ron remembering the incident very well.

"I didn't know what it was!" protested Draco.

"Yes you did and you didn't care…what's changed?" asked Harry with a sneer of his own.

Draco seemed to break down in front of them "I need to protect my mother, my father when he gets back from meetings he hurts her takes his frustration out on her" his eyes were tearing up it was apparent he loved his mother more than anything else in the world.

Harry wondered if he would have loved his mother as much as it was apparent to Draco to beg his school nemesis for help. Harry knew deep down he would do the exact same thing Draco was doing if it was to help his mother.

"What can I do?" asked Harry.

"You have houses you can help her" said Draco desperately.

"Doesn't you're mother?" frowned Harry.

"They all belong to my father, even if I did perform the secret keeper he would still be able to get into them! He's the owner it's his blood not my mums" said Draco.

"She's a black didn't she get to keep anything I mean she is the last black apart from you're aunt and Tonks" replied Harry.

"Only the male heir's get anything, the woman are married off and they don't get anything other than an allowance which isn't very much." said Goyle.

"My mum doesn't get anything the Black accounts stopped giving her any when their mother and father died. Regulus was assumed dead Sirius Black got sent to prison and Bellatrix was in prison too the accounts are in disarray I thought I would be next in line to get the Black accounts but I'm not" said Draco.

"No you're not because I have them Sirius Black gave me them all" said Harry "As his godson and heir before died"

"Heir?" asked Draco wide eyed.

"Not biologically but he named me as his heir I was like a son to him before Bellatrix killed him" said Harry the way he spit the name Bellatrix was ten times worse than how Snape said his last name it had everyone flinching.

"Oh" said Draco surprised but he shouldn't have been.

"You could put her in Grimmauld place use it as a refuge to people" suggested Hermione.

"It would make Dumbledore mad too" smirked Ron.

"That is a benefit on its own" said Harry smirking wryly.

Draco's eyes got even bigger at that, they were purposely pissing off Dumbledore…ok he might have gotten the Golden Trio totally wrong…he had thought they were Dumbledore's lapdogs even if they had fallen of Dumbledore's big pestle.

"Is you're mum any good at decorating?" asked Harry curiously.

"Yes of course" said Draco sounding snobbier than he had intended and grimaced it was much harder to be nice than he thought.

"Perhaps she could decorate Grimmauld Place while she is there I know Molly did a good job on the Kitchen but the rest of the house is a mess!" said Hermione.

"It's true but I think you should get all the Black books and valuable artefacts put into a trunk and brought here" suggested Ron.

"My mother is not a thief" protested Draco angrily.

"I know but half of the objects could be cursed and the Black books could be handy for the war against Voldemort. So we were going to read them" said Ron scornfully he didn't like the way Draco was talking.

The tips of Draco's ears went red "Oh," with a gulp and constipated look on his face he mumbled "I'm sorry."

"Its fine" shrugged Ron he had Death Eaters to worry about not school boy enemies.

"What about you're parents?" asked Harry looking at Nott, Crabbe and Goyle.

"My mum hates it too," whispered Nott "It was an arranged marriage"

"Same for me" said Goyle.

"My mother died five years ago" said Crabbe.

"I'm sorry" said Harry softly; he would have been in his first year at Hogwarts when his mother died.

"Its ok" said Crabbe; he had long suspected his father of killing his mother and making it look like an accident. His father had wanted more children, and his mum had been unable to provide them. She had miscarried all of them, one of them had been still born, he was silently glad she had because he knew his brothers or sisters he could have had would have been forced into the same position as him. It wasn't a position he wished on anyone apart from Voldemort really.

"How quickly can you get in touch with your mother?" asked Harry.

"If you create a fireplace connected to the floo I might be able to from here" whispered Draco.

Harry demanded the room to do what Draco wanted; he used his wand to find out the time and knew his father would be out. Nodding his head he got in touch with his mother and then looked expectantly at Harry.

"Tell her to meet me outside Gringotts in an hour" said Harry.

He nodded and did just that, he had seen Draco's mother once and Draco had his mother's looks. He just hoped she wasn't a stiff lady still or he might loose his patience and shout something nasty at her. He was after all going out of his way to help her and the least she could do was thank him.

"You both do the same" jerked Harry deep in thought.

"Are you going to make me spy for Voldemort for helping my mother?" blurted Draco he couldn't keep that question in any longer if his life had depended on it.

"Why would I do that?" smirked Harry finding the question amusing but he could see where Draco was coming from. It was the sort of thing Dumbledore would have turned around and made Draco do.

Hermione and Ron were laughing silently, what's the point in making someone spy when they can get more information themselves. The visions he got now Voldemort had no idea Harry was there because of the Occlumency walls he can put up now. He got more information that Severus did, he now passed it on to Severus to tell Dumbledore; who had no idea a good chunk of the information came from Harry.

Draco looked upset for a few seconds before his masks were put back up.

"I am not Dumbledore Draco Malfoy and you would do well to remember that" hissed Harry angrily.

"Of course not I'm sorry" said Draco for the second time that night.

"I've got to go to Dumbledore's office then I'm off to Gringotts and then to pick up you're mothers and get them settled in at Grimmauld Place," said Harry.

"Ok" nodded Hermione and Ron together.

"Dobby!" yelled Harry.

"Yes Harry Potter sir?" asked the little elf.

"Isn't that yours?" whispered Crabbe shocked.

"Used to be, I thought father had killed him" whispered Draco looking shocked himself.

"I need you to take all the artefacts and books from Grimmauld Place and put them into trunks and bring them to my favourite room" said Harry. Dobby knew what he meant; Harry wanted him to bring them to Severus' quarters.

"Of course Harry Potter sir" grinned Dobby popping away.

"What do you think Dumbledore wants?" asked Ron cautiously.

"Don't know guess I'll find out, bye for now" grinned Harry before running at top speed to the Headmasters office. It took him a total of two minutes to get from one end of the castle to the other.

"Come in Harry" shouted Dumbledore joyfully.

"What can I do for you Headmaster Dumbledore?" asked Harry sitting down coolly.

"I'm reinstating you as a Quidditch player, you're now allowed to go on Hogsmade weekends and finally I'd like to give you this" smiled Dumbledore handing over the Captain badge.

Harry was genuinely surprised at that, but he knew Dumbledore was only playing nice. He looked at it once before putting it right back on the Headmaster's desk. "I'm done with Quidditch, I don't want to be the Captain but I'll be going to Hogsmade thank you" before walking out before Dumbledore could get another word out.

The twinkle left Dumbledore's eye and he looked furious thinking 'UNGRATEFUL BRAT'

* * *

Will Narcissa stupidly stop her chance of sanctuary by insulting Harry? will the other wives? will harry be able to keep them safe? will harry open an black account so she can get money for herself and her son? will anyone else come forward? if so? who? any ideas? R&R plz


	22. Chapter 22

Life Takes A Turn

Chapter 22

"Do you think he will show up?" asked Esmeralda Goyle.

"We should be worrying if he brings Dumbledore with him" said Narcissa looking around petrified trying to keep her 'Lady Malfoy' mask on but unable to do so. If Dumbledore did come she was apparating right away and not asking anyone for anything again.

"He wouldn't would he?" gasped Rosalie Nott.

"From what I've heard from my son and 'husband' yes" said Narcissa, Harry felt like laughing how someone can use affection and disgust in the same sentence. You could tell by the way she used the word son she loved Draco very much. The same couldn't be said for Lucius Malfoy though, as the disgust would have had him flinching hadn't he been amused.

"That's where you're both wrong" said Harry coolly coming out of the shadows.

"Potter!" whispered Esmeralda.

"That would be me" said Harry with a smirk.

"You look different from what I imagined" admitted Rosalie Nott, in fact the teenager looked older than his true age, and was very good looking…if only her son had been that attractive. With the look of his father it was next to impossible for anyone to even get close to looking like him.

"Have you denounced yourselves from your marriage?" asked Harry coolly.

"No" said Esmeralda.

"Do you wish to do so?" asked Harry softly.

"Yes" said Esmeralda and Rosalie almost immediately.

Harry waited curiously to hear what Narcissa's reply would be.

"May I use the Black name?" asked Narcissa she would love to go back to whom she was before her arranged marriage to Lucius.

"Yes but you won't have control over the vaults" said Harry just in case that was her intention.

"I know they belong to you am I correct?" asked Narcissa.

"Yes Sirius Black named me his heir and son before his death" sighed Harry.

"I am sorry for what my sister done" said Narcissa wearing a similar look that Draco had supported not two hours ago.

Esmeralda and Rosalie looked anywhere but at the two people talking feeling dreadfully uncomfortable themselves.

"It wasn't you if it was we wouldn't be here talking…you do realize the next time we meet she will not leave alive?" said Harry seriously a look of utter disgust and hate on his handsome face.

"She deserves nothing else" admitted Narcissa she should have felt some pity for her sister the look Harry Potter now wore. Her sister was definitely going to be six feet under by the time Harry was though with her. She didn't care, sure they used to be close now she only cared about Voldemort.

Narcissa only cared about the welfare of her son.

"Let's get into the bank and get this over with then" said Harry he had the D.A to get back to.

The three women and Harry walked into the bank, Griphook recognized him immediately and got them into a room, so privacy wasn't an issue. Griphook left and returned with another goblin who Harry had never seen before. Griphook turned to leave again and Harry halted him in his path and asked him where he was going.

"I shall leave you to you're business" said Griphook bowing low before once again trying to leave.

"I want you to be in charge of my accounts" said Harry not beating around the bush.

"That is fine Mr. Potter I am here for that" said Biletooth.

"I've dealt with Griphook since I became aware of the Wizarding world and that is whom I want to run my vaults or I shall take my business elsewhere" threatened Harry angrily.

"Very well Mr. Potter" said Biletooth bowing low and leaving himself having just lost the status as bank manager or important accounts. Essentially he had been demoted to a bank teller, and he wasn't very happy about it but what could he do? Nothing.

The name on the door changed to Griphook.

"I must thank you Mr. Potter" bowed Griphook grinning awfully.

"You're welcome" said Harry.

"Why are you not addressing him as his proper title?" demanded Rosalie.

"He has yet to accept his full inheritance" said Griphook.

"Then get it done" said Narcissa.

"I was under the impression I had full control over my vaults" said Harry his eyes narrowed.

"Not until you have an inheritance test" said Griphook frowning looking over pages and pages of bank statements and other bits and pieces.

"Well I was under the impression I had full control of them, good job that old farts away" hissed Harry angrily.

"Would you like to do it now?" asked Griphook soothing his angry customer. Who he agreed with he would need to have a word for the board Goblins when Harry left.

"Yes" said Harry.

"We will give you some privacy" said Narcissa and the other two nodded.

"No its alright just wait over there" said Harry pointing to the seats at the other side of the room.

So Harry got started pricking his finger the results came up - they surprised him to say the least.

"How come there is an Evans vault? Did she continue to use her own even when she was with my father?" asked Harry curiously.

"No she must have come from the Evans line back in the 1700's" said Griphook rifling though the Evans paperwork.

"She wasn't Muggle born?" smirked Harry surprised but elated by that news.

"No the line must have been squibs up until now" said Griphook.

"Gryffindor line no surprise there" muttered Harry.

"Slytherin line? Ok can you bring up the family tree?" asked Harry.

Griphook quickly raided the massive drawers, the women on the other side looked utterly gobsmacked they couldn't believe what they were hearing - or seeing! Harry Potter didn't even seem bothered about it.

"Here we go" said Griphook the massive tree got spread on the table and Harry began looking down it. He was on one of the main branches of the Slytherin line, Tom was a very very distant relative.

"Could I knock him off?" smirked Harry.

Rosalie, Narcissa and Esmeralda looked ready to faint…he was goading Lord Voldemort not some unimportant person here! The strongest most powerful wizard alive.

"Of course you are directly descendant from Salazar Slytherin Tom Riddle is on an entire different branch" said Griphook. He as well as everyone in Gringotts were under the assumption that the Hogwarts lines had died out.

"Then I want it done" said Harry, Griphook showed him what to do, and he did it and the name Tom Marvolo Riddle disappeared. His mother and father had a line though them indicating that they were dead.

"Now we will see what he thinks of me the next time we meet" grinned Harry oh it was his favourite thing in the world - tormenting Voldemort. Why should Voldie get all the fun? He liked to torment him well he was dishing some back out.

"Now what was it I can do for you Lord Potter?" asked Griphook handing over a Potter, Black, Slytherin and Evans rings. Harry put each of them on different fingers smirking when they shrank to meet his size.

"These three women want divorces from their husband" said Harry "I also want to set up vaults for them, three thousand galleons every three months until the war is over."

"From which vault would you like that withdrawn from?" asked Griphook quill in hand writing furiously.

"One of the Black vaults" said Harry softly they were all most likely distantly related from the blacks apart from Narcissa who was actually a Black.

"Very well, I will be back in a moment with the paperwork you will need" said Griphook.

The three women nodded curtly.

"Do you have a death wish Lord Potter?" asked Narcissa only one with the guts to actually say it to the teen out loud.

"It's hard to say I mean did I choose to have Voldemort come after me at the age of one? Eleven? Twelve? Fourteen? Fifteen? No I don't think I did or do have a death wish but I think a death wish has one for me" said Harry coolly.

"You are goading him into it!" gasped Narcissa.

"No I'm just wanting to piss him off he has done it to me often enough" shrugged Harry.

"Please fill in the details sign the end of the paper and a dot of blood will seal it" said Griphook. It was better than doing it though the Ministry - you never got it done with them. They didn't approve of divorces in the wizarding world but Gringotts couldn't care.

They did as they were told, and given a key to a new vault with their new names on it ones they hadn't used in thirty years.

"I need to sign the deeds to Grimmauld Place" said Harry just remembering.

"That has been signed to Albus Dumbledore on your request" frowned Griphook.

"I gave no such consent what proof do you have?" demanded Harry angrily.

"Ah it doesn't have the blood this signature could have been forged, so the contract isn't void, I shall have a new one made right now" said Griphook and he clicked his hand and a new one appeared. Harry signed it and made sure to add his blood so it couldn't be contested.

"What else has Dumbledore done?" hissed Harry angrily.

"I am not sure I will need to look though everything" said Griphook wearily Harry Potter was definitely going to be a force to reckon with. He hadn't even had his magical inheritance yet, he was intimidating enough as it was that magic rolling of him without adding more.

"Get everything he has done cancelled I have not given him permission to do anything!" snapped Harry.

"There is money going into an account for Mrs and Mr Dursley at the amount of five million galleons a year" gasped Griphook that was a lot of money.

"Get that money back! Into my account! Anything that's bloody well left! And cancel any other money that's leaving my account" snarled Harry rage event in his face.

"I will do everything I can" said Griphook.

"Good" said Harry.

"I'm taking them to Grimmauld Place and putting up another secret keeper spell goodbye Griphook keep in touch" said Harry leaving quickly before he could get even more angry.

Griphook gave a sigh of relief he was intimidating compared to the eleven year old he had known. He had to get these accounts sorted and quickly before he got the blame for it, it was probably the only reason he hadn't been attacked because Harry knew it wasn't his fault.

* * *

Will the news that Voldie isnt the Slytherins heir hit the paper? will harry let it? or will it be leaked out? will the place be torched after the writers *skeeters* gets killed? whats it to be? what do you think so far?


	23. Chapter 23

Life Takes A Turn

Chapter 23

Harry joined the meeting twenty minutes late, no one screamed when he morphed into view they were used to him doing it by now. Hermione looked relieved that he was there; Harry looked around and saw none of the boys were there.

"Where are Draco and the others?" frowned Harry.

"We all think they should get used to the idea first…do you want to tell them?" asked Hermione looking hopeful.

"Listen up!" shouted Harry whistling with his fingers in his mouth everything stopped and the D.A members turned to look at Harry expectantly.

"In here there is no such thing as House Rivalry right?" asked Harry. The D.A agreed with a yell they didn't have to worry about being discovered as there was silencing spells on the room.

"No matter who joins!" he said another round of cheers.

"Everyone here deserves a chance to defend themselves and prove their worth!" shouted Harry.

Another round of cheers from members of the D.A - a very smart few such as Ginny, Neville, Luna all looked curiously at Harry knowing something big was about to be revealed.

"Including Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe" said Harry a serious look on their face.

"As long as he doesn't bully us I don't care" said Ginny to the deadly silent room.

"Everyone does deserve a chance" agreed Neville.

"If I can put up with him you all can" said Ron. His hate for all things Slytherin's was legendary in Hogwarts.

"Give him a chance!" yelled Luna "Or he might join the mugwumps"

The rest of the room agreed but still looked a little unsure.

"Do not worry he will not hurt anyone in any way or I will see him out of the room on his face quicker than lightening" reassured Harry.

And that was it; they all nodded in agreement and quickly got back to their Runes.

Harry randomly tried to get into their mind only to find himself unable to do so - the Ancient Runes were working.

The runes had settled themselves on the hearts of everyone there or their sleeves which was rather ironic. As Severus had always said he had to stop wearing his heart on his sleeve, everyone's protection rune was doing just that.

"That went better than I hoped" sighed Hermione thankful.

"You're right it did" agreed Harry completely he had expected them to fight him more on the subject.

"You're good at getting people to do what you want" smirked Ron.

"I don't know I just think they are smarter than anyone gives them credit for" said Harry.

"Maybe" grinned Luna.

"You finished?" asked Harry.

"Yes" grinned Luna she was brilliant at spells but never showed it in class, she loved being Loony Luna now - at least she had true friends no matter how weird she acted.

Everyone was finished quicker than Harry had predicted.

"Everyone if you want you can leave if not you can try and turn into you're animagus form without the aid of the potion. Do not get disgruntled when it doesn't work right away remember it takes years to get it right!" cried Harry passionately.

None of them left at all so until lunch time they all sat down trying to call forth the animal within.

"You are all doing fantastic! So let's go get some dinner!" grinned Harry.

Everyone cheered and agreed with him there they were actually very hungry.

When they got down to the Great Hall Harry walked in ignoring Dumbledore completely and nodded to Draco and the others. The four of them looked like the weight of the world had been removed from their shoulders.

"Why was Mr. Potter nodding to Draco Malfoy?" demanded Dumbledore of Severus.

"Why don't I go and ask him Headmaster? I'm sure Potter loves my input" said Severus sarcastically.

"Find out from Malfoy" said Dumbledore looking angry.

"I'll see what I can find out" Severus managed to grind out - Dumbledore was a nosy manipulative man. Then again he already knew that.

Severus himself was actually curious to know what Draco and Harry had nodded on too but not for the reason Dumbledore wanted to know. He was glad his lover could come down at night, or he wasn't sure what he would do.

Suddenly flocks of owls began bringing in newspapers, everyone was kind of afraid to look at them. Only reason they sent out night visions of the Daily Prophet was when something had happened. Dumbledore was the first person to roll down the paper only to drop it in shock at what he read.

_YOU-KNOW-WHO NO LONGER A SLYTHERIN _

_(Picture of Tom Riddle's school photo from Primary school) _

_(Picture of the Orphanage he grew up in) _

_(Picture of Tom Riddle with his Slytherin robes on at Hogwarts) _

_(Picture of Merope Gaunt and Tom Riddle very young)_

_That's right You-Know-Who has been knocked of the Slytherin tree by none other than our very own Boy-Who-Lived who at the age of one defeated the Slytherin heir. Not only has he been knocked of we now know that he was Muggle Born! His mother was a witch Merope Gaunt who died giving birth to You Know Who see Orphanage above where he grew up and his father Tom Riddle a Muggle whom died of mysterious causes (see pictures above) we know to be the affect of the Killing Curse. Did You-Know-Who kill his father? Why and is this what caused him to go down the path of evil? One thing I do know is I'm going to look more into this matter. _

"Harry what have you done?" whispered Hermione looking petrified.

"I didn't do this Mione!" said Harry looking shocked himself. He had just been revealed as the heir of Salazar Slytherin, now the rumours of second year were true.

"Then how…oh" said Hermione angrily realizing how Skeeter's had gotten that bit of information. The stupid little beetle had been nosing in on people's private conversations.

"I'm surprised she didn't tell everyone about the others" whispered Harry.

"Maybe she does have a shred of compassion" hissed Luna angrily.

"You do realize she's dead right?" asked Ginny looking sad.

"He's probably already on his way over there" said Harry.

"She brought it on herself! Imagine publishing something like that about Voldemort!" said Ron.

"No one deserves what Voldemort will do to them" said Harry.

"She's an animagus even Voldemort wouldn't spot her" said Neville. Who knew what she was everyone in Harry's group did. Which consisted of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville.

"Let's just hope so" whispered Harry.

"Everyone dinner will be served in the common rooms tonight please make you're way up to your dorms thank you" said Dumbledore over the dreadful silence that clung to the Great Hall like a Dementor was in the very room.

"Mr. Potter I wish to speak to you privately," demanded Dumbledore.

-0

Harry was already waiting on Dumbledore within three minutes, being a vampire did have its benefits. His speed was one of them; it would have come in handy while he was at the Dursley's that's for sure.

"Bubble gum" said Dumbledore with Severus and McGonagall at his heels.

The gargoyle let them all up, not a word was said the entire way up.

"Sit down" said Dumbledore looking furious.

"Care to explain what that was all about Mr. Potter?" demanded McGonagall.

"What was?" asked Harry coolly.

"This" demanded Dumbledore slamming the paper down on the table.

"Well it's true but I didn't ask her to write it, she's a beetle animagus and probably already dead for writing that. I bet she's higher up than me on his dead wish list" shrugged Harry.

"How can you say that Mr. Potter!" gasped McGonagall looking shocked and hurt.

"Oh come on! If I had said that three months ago you would have believed it! I had killed my relatives after all! Let me tell you something if I had wanted them dead I would have killed them ages ago!" snarled Harry angrily.

"That was then not now" said McGonagall obviously very flustered.

"But I must thank you for letting me see who you truly are I know not to come to you for any sort of advice. Not that I have since my first year when you turned us away after telling you someone was after the stone" said Harry coolly.

That shut McGonagall up for the first time in the History of Hogwarts.

"He told you about Quirrell?" asked Severus wide eyed.

The flush on her cheeks told Severus all he needed to know.

"You better get the Order to the Prophet station because Voldemort will attack" said Harry seriously before getting up and walking out. He made a show of going up to the Gryffindor common room spoke to his friends for half an hour before going to his favourite room.

He noticed all the dark artefacts were already spelled and undone - Severus was really good at what he done. He smiled fondly when he saw two of the Black potion tombs were open and being read on Severus' desk.

* * *

As usual Dumbledore is up to no good! when will he get the letter from gringotts declaring he has to pay every penny the dursleys got back from his own money? which is all he has? and having to sell some of the dumbledore property to pay it back? when hes at the headtable? or on his own? R&R plz what do you think of the story so far? =D


	24. Chapter 24

**Life Takes A Turn**

**Chapter 24**

**The Order The D.A and Reassurances**

* * *

Needless to say Dumbledore furiously gathered the Order that night, hoping against hope they got there in time. Then he was going to have a serious word with that Skeeter's woman. Not only had she incurred the wrath of Lord Voldemort but also put countless of others in danger - which included Harry Potter even more so now. Dumbledore knew Voldemort would be furious with everyone and attack openly tonight, not just on the Prophet station either. Being stricken of the Slytherin tree was another harsh blow, if he hadn't been so enraged Harry had done something so stupid he would have smirked at someone getting one over Voldemort. But no, it had to be Harry Potter that was a true heir to Slytherin. He had suspected it from the boy's second year, that had sent chills up his back, and then he had heard the boy's conversation with the hat. This was what caused Fawkes burning day, his magic had flared up with anger coursing though Dumbledore causing the poor animals burning day to come prematurely. Then he had gleefully told him that it was his choices that made him what he was. He had been furious the boy had brought up just how like Tom Riddle he was - because Dumbledore already saw it. Some of it was his fault really, as he knew how he would be treated and was being treated.

Unfortunately one person was already lost by the time they got there; they had killed him for not knowing where Skeeter's was. So the battle begun, with the Death Eaters loosing, Voldemort hadn't brought his inner circle just a few Death Eaters. He hadn't expected the Order to show, so he backed out snarling, red eyes flashing in fear at Dumbledore before he was gone again. The screaming petrified writers were against the wall wand in hand fear etched on their faces. They had never expected to see Voldemort there, suddenly the building was on fire; Voldemort had locked the building and set it on fire magically. Dumbledore and the Order apparated out, a few members stayed to apparate the petrified Wizards and Witches away to the Headmaster's Office.

.X.

"Voldemort has attacked the Prophet station looking for Skeeter's" said Harry coming into the Room Of Requirements.

"Is everyone ok?" asked Ginny, everyone else looked at Harry curious to know as well.

"Only one person died the Prophet station is raised to the ground" said Harry sitting down. There was a massive table there; it was round almost like the medieval round table for the knights of Camelot. Only the Muggle born's realized the meaning behind it, especially Hermione. Here they were all equals, united for a common cause.

"Why didn't we get to help?" asked Terry Boot.

"Because we cannot show up somewhere the Order will be…Dumbledore would end up watching us all closely and perhaps even restrict you to your common rooms until you graduate" said Harry honestly.

"So we could help if the Order didn't know who we were?" asked Ron smirking.

"Yes" nodded Harry a curious look wondering what his best friend was up to.

"It's all said and good getting taught all this but it wouldn't be easy fighting Death Eaters they have years more experience and a not just flinging Jelly Leg Jinx's at us" said Hermione looking at each and every one of the Defence Association.

"We know Ginny told us everything that happened that night" said Lily one of the D.A members.

"Including how close we all came to dying?" asked Harry.

"Including how you managed to hold of about nine fully grown Death Eaters which included Lucius Malfoy" said Lily smartly staring Harry straight in the eye. She was no longer intimidated by him or anyone else.

Harry just smirked at her in amusement.

Draco Malfoy was surprisingly quiet; Hermione had discreetly given them Galleon's the other day. Before they entered Hermione had given them the paper to sign, telling them what would happen if they told anyone. Draco had been impressed rather than fearful who would have thought Hermione Granger would be such a formidable opponent.

"My father was furious about that…being taken on by what he called two blood traitors, a squib and three Muggle Born's" said Draco, his mother had unfortunately paid the price for their success. He had tried as much as he could to blame Harry Potter for everything. Then he saw his father beating his mother for something Harry had nothing to do with. It was then he realized he was going to have to beg Harry for his mother's protection. He saw his mother becoming more and more frail and depressed. That's when he knew he was going to have to move, choose his side. He might have hated Harry and how he followed Dumbledore around, but his mum meant more to him that hating Harry or his so called pride.

"Luna is pureblood and so am I thank you very much" said Harry a smirk on his face letting Draco see he wasn't bothered by Draco's comments.

"Not only was he pureblood his mother's line was as well…he's the last direct descendant of the Evan's line" said Hermione, Harry told them everything and that included what happened in Gringotts.

"THE Evan's line?" asked Draco quite shocked.

"There's only one Evan's line and yes" said Harry.

"They were well known back then, powerful and smart they have two seats on the Wizengamont" said Draco, his father only had one come to that.

"Indeed, I have seven seats in total two from the Evans line, two from the Potter Estate and three from the very Nobel House of Black" explained Harry; he wasn't smug about it just stating a fact.

"You would have practically a majority saying at the meetings" said Draco quite shocked. When the house couldn't take the seats other fill them in until one comes forward. They were usually people Dumbledore knew and had in his pocket stopped stupid laws getting passed.

"Wizengamont? Six is hardly the majority there was nearly a hundred people there" said Harry frowning.

"You mean at your trial?" asked Hermione intently.

"Yeah" nodded Harry.

"They aren't all members of the Wizengamont only a select few are, the rest are just Ministry workers who fancy themselves important" said Crabbe.

Harry nodded it made sense, he thought as he saw Delores Umbridge sitting there's smugly. Oh Harry wished he could wipe that smirk of her face it would make his day. The toad witch had incurred his wrath and he would be damned if he let her away with it. Although he knew he would have to do it subtly, her hate for him and 'dark creatures' was well known. Then again with Voldemort around no one would suspect him to killing her…not with Voldemort killing everyone.

He shook those thoughts off no matter what she did she didn't deserve to be killed. He would take her down in a more Slytherin way, either drive her mad or make her loose her credibility. That she would slink away and become a recluse that would be a nice thought. Or she could crawl under a stone and become the frog that she is, Harry smirked that was it…she was a frog animagus he could get her that way. They punished those who didn't declare their forms.

"Thinking about Dumb bitch again?" asked Ron watching Harry.

Harry shook of his thoughts and smirked at Ron in amusement.

"Who wrote the article again?" asked Seamus as if he was looking for confirmation.

"Rita Skeeter's" said Harry frowning wondering where Seamus was going with it.

"Well according to this she is in Gryffindor Common room" said Seamus looking worried.

"I'll be right back" said Harry shifting out, they weren't alone for three minutes before he was back with a blonde haired, fearful ragged Rita Skeeter's her hair was a mess, clothes looked like she hadn't changed in ages.

"What do you want?" asked Harry coolly.

A few of the D.A members had their wands trained on the baffled Witch. Including Hermione, Ron, Neville, Draco, Fred, Crabbe, Goyle, Luna and Ginny.

"You-Know-Who's after me!" she shirked.

"What did you think he would do writing something like that?" demanded Ron looking ready to strangle her.

"Because of you one of your colleagues are dead" said Hermione bitterly.

"All for a bloody story" sneered Draco in disgust.

"I didn't think he would attack me!" shrieked Skeeter's her face pale and drawn.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU THINK WOULD HAPPEN? NOT ONLY DID YOU ENDANGER EVERYONE YOU WORK WITH BUT ME AS FUCKING WELL!" snarled Harry.

"I…I…I" murmured Skeeter's looking ready to pass out.

"When you are disowned you never mind out whom the head is…Voldemort would never have known." said Draco promptly.

"Give us one reason why we should help you?" asked Hermione shaking her head.

"Not just me everyone from work too" whispered Skeeter's brokenly.

"They are currently in the Headmaster's office with some Auror's" said Seamus his eyes still on the map.

"No doubt their families are in danger as well" groaned Harry sitting down.

"There is plenty of room at Grimmauld Place but it's not a castle it won't always have room" said Ron. He and a few others knew just how big Grimmauld Place was, it's not as if the Black's were poor they had a good sized manor.

"But we should be able to enlarge the room and add small rooms for children and such maybe even a bathroom? Make them small apartments? It's got to be safer than staying at their homes?" sighed Hermione.

"Unless they had a secret keeper they could trust" said Draco cautiously.

Harry grimaced in disgust.

"No we don't like anyone using that spell too much suspicion and deception if they think they will be left alone they will go straight to Voldemort and trade the lives they swore to protect for their own family" sighed Harry.

"Unless they ask you" said Draco.

"I wouldn't feel comfortable doing it I am a target in the war" said Harry; even though he was practically immortal he could still die. Then those families he would have protected would be left vulnerable.

"That's them disappearing they are being sent home" said Seamus.

"Look at the map other map have they been put back beside the Prophet station" asked Harry. They had three maps; once Hermione had found out how they worked she had snuck out and created one of Diagon Ally and Hogsmade. Harry had added the chamber of secrets and the Room Of Requirement and every other thing he could think of. Including all the secret passage ways they had come across over the years, even if they were caved in for a dark wizard it wouldn't take them long to clear the rubble away.

"You are right Harry" said Seamus.

"Yeah" said Harry 'I usually am' he thought with a sad sigh.

"You will tell Mione all you know about them and that includes where they stay. Then we will go from there, we will have to act fast because it wont take Voldemort long to get the information as well" demanded Harry.

"Ok" said Skeeter's looking so guilty that even Harry felt slightly sorry for her which would be hard to do. As she had written some harsh bloody comments about him over the years - including ones about his parents.

Harry looked at the map and saw Severus was pacing in front of the fire. Obviously something was bothering the man, because Severus Snape did not Pace. "Mione think you can handle it from here?" asked Harry.

"Sure" said Hermione frowning.

Harry whispered some words and Severus' private quarters vanished from the map. He didn't want his friends to know exactly what he was up to, so when he was with Sev he vanished the Potions Masters quarters.

"Thanks" grinned Harry, Hermione smirked and nodded before he blinked out and appeared beside Severus.

"What's the matter?" whispered Harry wrapping Severus around him trying to sooth the agitated man.

"Why were you nodding at Draco Malfoy?" asked Severus.

"That wasn't a question I expected, he came to me to ask for protection and join the D.A. I helped their mothers get away from their husbands they are in Grimmauld Place. Don't worry he signed the paper so if he tries to talk about it he will be in pain" said Harry soothingly.

"Albus is furious and I don't know why" groaned Severus the jealous he had been feeling disappeared. He had gotten himself all worked up for nothing; he had stupidly thought Harry liked Draco Malfoy.

"Because I'm making him pay my money back, and he's just lost control of me completely. Which by association means Grimmauld Place" said Harry softly.

"I see, wait a minute what do you mean about your money?" frowned Severus quite shocked. He had stopped trying to pace with Harry attached to him and just let himself be comforted or it might have been shock.

"He's been taking money claiming it went to the Dursley's but the Dursley's didn't know about my vaults or he would have tried to make me give them up along time ago. I doubt his distaste for all things Wizard would apply to magical money, he was a very greedy man" said Harry. "It's still been getting taken and they are dead so obviously something's wrong."

"I see" was all Severus seemed to be able to say tonight.

"You needed tonight?" asked Harry tugging Severus' cloak off, suggestively taking off his own.

When he saw the passion flair in Severus' eyes he knew if he was needed anywhere he wouldn't be attending. He was being crushed in Severus' arms; raw passionate dominating kisses were being pressed against his mouth. The fact they didn't need to breath made it all the better to them.

Severus didn't even contemplate telling Harry what had truly bothered him. It was a secret he had to keep, how insecure he truly was especially with someone as gorgeous as Harry. Now being a vampire had just enhanced his natural beauty even more.

Right now he just wanted to enjoy his beautiful mate in front of him, begging and gasping for more of him. He loved it when Harry began tugging at his shirt because of all the buttons. Which encouraged him to banish their clothes, gathering Harry up in his arms, Harry wrapped his legs around him and they went though into the bedroom.

Usually Severus was more patient but not tonight, tonight he just wanted to be inside his lithe mate. Harry didn't even twitch when he prepared him magically, he did start groaning when he stretched and prepared him. Severus got harder and harder hearing his little one moaning wantonly and begging for Severus to hurry inside him. When Harry accidentally started hissing in Parseltongue he groaned before thrusting himself inside. Harry arched up hissing in pain and pleasure as Severus hit that spot inside him. Nibbling and licking at Harry's claiming bite, Severus began to thrust in hard and fast. It had felt like a long time since he had been inside of him, he soon lost control of his usually reserved tongue and began telling Harry he was his, and only his.

His vampire purred in satisfaction when Harry moaned back that 'yes he was his and always would be' the beautiful dark satin bed croaked and rocked with their pace. Eventually being told he belonged to Severus to someone anyone had Harry coming hard. His semen bursting between the two men, Severus continued his mad pace, he gripped Harry tighter when he felt Harry clenching around him. He was determined not to come, in the end he lasted ten more minutes before he came deep inside Harry.

He fell on his side, not even out of breath and curled Harry around him possessively and protectively. Harry didn't mind he just cuddled all the more into Severus, feeling content and happy. He loved that he belonged to someone, loved making Severus loose control like that.

Severus used a cleaning charm to get rid of the sticky mess they had left. Harry just tightened his told on Severus and soon fell asleep. Severus soon followed him but he got woken up at three AM when Harry started screaming in pain. Severus could see he was trying to be silent, to not scream and he cursed the Dursley's in his head wishing he could kill them. He didn't need to wonder what was going on he knew what was - he was having a vision of what the Death Eaters were doing.

* * *

Will Severus Be Caught As Spy? During This Vision? Will Dumbledore Try And Force Severus To Stay? Will Severus Leave His Contract Is Nearly Up...Will He Leave Harry To Fend For Himself? Or Will He Stay Until Harry's Year Is Finished? Will The D.A Follow Him? Knowing They Can Take Their N.E.W.T's At The Ministry Any Time They Wanted And Didnt Need To Remain At Hogwarts? To Help Win This War Once And For All And Kill Voldemort Along With Harry? Will He Have a Castle? R&R Please


	25. Chapter 25

**Life Takes A Turn **

**Chapter 25**

**Decisions Needing To Be Made **

* * *

Severus sat at the head table, listening to all the teachers prattling on about stupid things. He wanted to be down in his rooms away from it all, however to avoid arousing suspicion he had to come. Harry had been unable to sleep after his vision, one of the Daily Prophet families had paid dearly, and unfortunately Hermione and the others hadn't gotten to them in time. So Severus hadn't gotten much sleep either, Harry's distress had bled through to him and didn't leave the entire night. In fact Harry still felt distressed, he did too but he hadn't seen what Harry had. He only wished he could stop them or make Harry forget about them but he couldn't. They were going to have to kill Voldemort soon before he did Harry any permanent damage. As mature as Harry was, it was not easy to forget he was only seventeen years old. A sigh left his lips as he tried to hide his irritation at the fact Hooch was going on about the latest talent in her Quidditch class. There was a war going on and that that was what she chose to speak about. And people might wonder why he wanted to kill half of them? All they would have to do is sit and listen to her for half an hour.

Harry wasn't the only thing on his mind; his contract was up at the end of the week. He had a chance to leave Hogwarts for good, stop spying and actually do more for the war than find out what Voldemort was up to. It didn't matter what information he brought them back, they never stopped the attacks outright. His 'spying duties' were more important of course, which to Severus was a lot of bullshit. He had been thinking about this ever since Dumbledore had left Harry to fend for himself. He didn't owe Dumbledore anything anymore, not since he had turned Harry. Turning Harry had repaid all his life debts he had owed Dumbledore and James Potter. He was finally free, magical debts were different from Muggle debts because Muggle debts didn't have to be repaid. If you didn't repay magical debts your magic went haywire, unbalanced it, and made it weak and fragmented and ultimately dangerous. Then there was the fact you would be sentenced to Azkaban, and left for dead.

There was only one thing stopping him from deciding to leave - Harry. He was going to have to speak to him and soon figure something out.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat at the head table, watching everything around him observing it and analyzing it like a chess board. One of his main pieces had yet to arrive; Harry it seemed wasn't coming to breakfast this morning. He also noticed quite a few six and seventh year students were missing also. Including Harry's five best friends, Ginevra, Hermione, Ron, Luna and Neville. Contrary to popular belief he didn't know where everyone was, the wards on Hogwarts weren't that good. Too many people inhabited Hogwarts for to be able to tell who was where and when right now.

He was very deeply conflicted on how to make his relationship with Harry better, after he had so foolishly believed Harry to have more in common with Tom Riddle. He had feared this since second year, seeing Harry's relatives and Harry's unconscious form he had believed it unfortunately. He hadn't looked too closely into it, now he had to find a way to repair the rift before it got any bigger. Harry was already deeply upset with him, perhaps he could take Harry to see his parent's graves, he surely would be grateful to be allowed such a thing. Maybe then Harry would open up to him once more see him as a mentor again or so he hoped anyway. Then he would convince Harry to go into Auror training and private training with him. Harry needed to defeat Voldemort, with him, the great, powerful and wise Albus Dumbledore he would succeed. Harry wouldn't survive without him; Harry needed his guidance, power and influences to win this.

Only Albus Dumbledore could call unadulterated hatred a rift.

Nobody, not even the first years jumped when the morning owls began delivering the post. The papers were absent today, or rather the Daily Prophet anyway as the place had been raised to the ground and its writers were currently in Grimmauld Place (and one family dead) whom they hadn't managed to get to in time.

* * *

"Hey, everything alright?" asked Harry opening the door to Severus' quarters and letting his five friends in. All who looked tired but utterly satisfied, Harry knew they had succeeding in saving everyone else.

"We were late, the last home we went to had the Dark Mark hovering over it," said Ginny looking sadly at everyone.

"You saved most of them, that's all that matters if you had left it they would be dead thanks to Dumbledore." scowled Harry angrily.

"True," said Ginny cheering up remarkably.

"How did you get away without them seeing you?" asked Harry curiously.

"Turned into our animagus forms and ran," admitted Luna.

"So you don't need the potion anymore? That's great!" grinned Harry happily.

The others just nodded in satisfaction.

"The D.A spoke to me last night…they want to do more even the younger ones." said Neville.

"More?" asked Harry warily.

"They want to fight…properly." explained Neville.

"Yeah, some of the sixth years think that too," said Ginny nodding along with Neville.

"What can we do? There's nothing more we can while under Hogwarts' roof!" cried Harry in exasperation.

"Maybe its time we left…before open war is upon us," sighed Neville.

"Open war is upon us, nothing has changed why are they suddenly so desperate now?" asked Harry shaking his head not understanding it.

"We saved seven families last night; I think they realized they can be doing more to help than attending classes." Hermione chimed in patiently.

"They need to attend classes…finish school or they would ruin the rest of their lives." said Harry.

"They don't need to be in Hogwarts Harry, the Ministry does the tests how do you think people survive when they leave Hogwarts at sixteen?" asked Neville hesitantly.

"The Ministry does the OWL's and NEWT's?" asked Harry taken aback.

"Didn't you know?" asked Ron feeling silly, he forgot all the time just how little Harry knew. He suddenly flashed back to Harry's confusion at everyone's fear when the Dark Mark was displayed above the sky. To this day he found it ironic that his best friend, the defeater (even if only temporary) of Voldemort was accused of firing his mark into the sky.

"Er, no of course not!" grumbled Harry hating how little he knew about his rightful world.

"Well it's possible, even I'm thinking of just taking my NEWT's and leaving Hogwarts." said Hermione.

"You?" gaped Harry wide eyed, shock written across his face.

"Yes Harry, I've learned that there's more to education and books…friendship, love and bravery." said Hermione a small teasing smile on her face.

Harry smiled right back in turn, Ron had been unconscious when she had said it, and it had only been them two. Back in first year, of course she had meant it but even then she had put books and teachers above her friends. Especially Dumbledore, fifth year was a fine example of that. She had learned the hard way just because they were authority figures it didn't mean they were to be trusted. It certainly didn't mean they knew better, this year had been a bloody fine example of that. So yes, she would follow Harry to the end of the earth and back whether he asked for it or not. She would do anything for him, even die but she didn't have to worry about that as Harry was practically immortal.

Their seventh year was all but over anyway, and she already knew everything they were going to teach for the rest of the year.

"Your mum would kill you," said Harry when he noticed Ginny and Ron were nodding grimly at Hermione's side as if they knew what she was thinking about.

"Mate…if we are to survive we gotta do what we gotta do," said Ron, at least he had gone nearly all the way. Fred and George had left and never even taken their NEWT's he planned on it. He knew he wouldn't get anywhere near as good marks as Hermione and Harry but he didn't care he would still take them.

"We couldn't possibly let the others leave too, they would be in danger," said Harry forgetting his own experiences inside Hogwarts walls.

"Not any more than they would be here, it wont be long before Voldemort tries to over run the Ministry and comes after Hogwarts." said Luna grimly.

"Have you seen something?" asked Harry warily.

"All I can suggest Harry is that you go with the flow, they want to come, want to make a difference. Let them, they have more chance of survival when they know you are by their side." said Luna passionately.

"You give them hope, they will follow you into battle, even to death." said Neville standing beside her. By they, he meant him as well, and no doubt everyone that stood around him.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed, he didn't want to lead anyone, never mind students people older and younger than him. He trusted Luna though; if what she said was true then better to take them with him than them stay and loose hope then die needlessly. Unfortunately he couldn't just leave, he had a life here with someone, who he was beginning to love or rather already did.

"We shall see, I need to speak to Severus about it first." admitted Harry.

"Well of course, it's a decision you have to make together." said Ginny nodding in understanding.

"Well we best get to breakfast, are you coming Harry?" asked Hermione standing up.

"Yeah, I'm quite hungry actually," said Harry.

"For blood?" queried Luna.

"No, don't worry we have a good supply on hand, thanks to you all." said Harry dryly.

Ginny and Luna just giggled as they all left the Dungeons and made their way to the Great Hall.

* * *

"Severus, did you find anything out?" asked Dumbledore as he placed his letters in his robes. He did not open them where others could read them; he opened them in private in his office. He was dying to know what Harry was doing associating himself with a future Death Eater like Draco Malfoy. It wouldn't look good at all, the Order members would be furious. He needed Harry's good name (now that it was cleared of course) to gain more Order members. As much good his name did, it was Harry Potter they wanted especially during the war with Voldemort.

"Excuse me?" asked Severus distractedly only having caught the last two words from Dumbledore's mouth. It was a good thing he was so good at Occlumency really, or Dumbledore would have been trying to figure out ways to keep Severus in Hogwarts and teaching. Which would in the end mean it would keep Severus spying for him but as it was he had no idea of the thoughts running through his dark haired spy.

"Did Draco Malfoy divulge anything?" whispered Dumbledore a tad bit impatience.

"Nothing, I'd imagine it's some sort of truce," said Severus quietly.

"A truce?" asked Dumbledore his blue eyes wary.

"I cannot say for sure, I think they have agreed to leave off one another, they have much more to worry about now there's a war going on outside. I think perhaps both boys realize this and have come to an understanding." said Severus immensely enjoying the wariness in Dumbledore's no longer twinkling eyes.

"What of Draco Malfoy? Where does he stand in this war?" asked Dumbledore.

"He's not following his fathers' footsteps nor is he following mine." said Severus abruptly. Draco would never become a Death Eater; he knew this which was why he had urged Draco to speak to Harry. He hadn't really thought Draco would seek out Harry, but obviously the fear for his mother had overrode everything else. Yes he had known about Narcissa, unfortunately there was nothing that could be done until she wanted away. Something he knew she wouldn't do until Draco was off age; she loved her son too damn much too even consider it. Now it was Draco's turn to look after his mother, and Draco was also not following his footsteps in asking Dumbledore for help or going to join the Order. Draco had already made his allegiance clear; he had joined Harry and his D.A.

"What does he plan to do after finishing school?" frowned Dumbledore clearly confused. There were only two sides of the war, and to him if you weren't with Dumbledore you were a Death Eater or a coward. Not that he could say that out loud, oh no that would be a stupid thing to do.

"Undecided Headmaster," said Severus Smoothly.

"Hmmm" said Dumbledore almost huffing.

"Excuse me Headmaster, I must get my classroom set up for the students," sneered Severus his lip curling at the thought of having to teach children who cared not for the subtle arts of potions making. Contrary to popular belief it wasn't children he hated, just teaching them when they didn't care for Potions. He found it highly insulting that they didn't pay attention, messed up and thought they could do whatever they liked.

"Of course Severus, do try and not send any children to Poppy requiring Calming Potions." said Dumbledore sounding greatly amused. It was times like that where Severus realized the old fool wasn't fit to be a Headmaster. He put them in danger time and time again, leaving it to him to watch over them, Quirrell was just one instance.

* * *

"I'm going to go and talk to Severus," whispered Harry quietly enough for only his closest friends to hear him. They nodded grimly and got up together, it would look less suspicious if all of them left rather than just Harry right after Severus left the hall. Dumbledore wasn't a fool and would begin to suspect something immediately. It was a good job they had managed to eat quite a bit or Ron despite being seventeen would have moaned at the fact he hadn't finished.

"I'll see you all in Gryffindor Common Room later," said Harry parting ways right after the doors of the Great Hall closed. Nobody else was around, they were still eating breakfast. Nobody usually moved until the warning bell went, for them to get to classes just before the teachers arrived.

"Alright," agreed the others making their way to the red and gold filled common room which was quiet empty the fire blazed as soon as they entered.

* * *

Harry quickly and efficiently used his shadow power to appear where he wanted. There was no point in walking to Severus' quarters when he could very well practically apparate was there? It would just waste time. He needed to talk to Severus he wanted his advice on what to do. That was the best thing about not being alone anymore, having someone to talk to properly, to confide in. someone he knew who wouldn't lie to him, someone who actually cared about him. Sure he had his friends but it was different, they were his friends.

"Harry, how are you feeling?" asked Severus although he could already hazard a guess as he seemed definitely more determined and slightly unsure about something.

"Better but I have to talk to you," sighed Harry sitting down.

"Indeed, then speak what's on your mind?" asked Severus staring at his life mate in concern.

"My friends came to me this morning, they want to leave Hogwarts…do more for the war. You know what Dumbledore would do if he even suspected the D.A to be doing half of what they suspected." said Harry.

Severus simply nodded in understanding "I can see why they would think that, I am guessing saving those journalists and their families have made them realize just what they could be saving instead of idly sitting around?" figured Severus. He knew how they felt, he had been doing it for along time, but no more if Harry was thinking about leaving he was going to encourage it. He too wanted to leave Hogwarts, finish this war and perhaps if he was lucky enough to survive and Harry also they would find something that makes them both happy. Just because he was a vampire didn't mean he was immortal, he could still die Harry also.

"Yes, but Grimmauld Place is almost full of people, Hermione converted all the rooms into apartments. Using magic to expand space, but it cannot be done indefinitely." said Harry.

"Then it's a simple matter of finding a property big enough to house you and everyone that want's to come." said Severus smoothly.

"What about you?" asked Harry his heart pounding in its ribcage. He wanted Severus to come with him; he was scared in case Severus didn't want to. That Severus wouldn't even consider wanting to come, what if Severus didn't feel as much as he felt for the older man.

"I too had wanted to speak to you, my contract with Hogwarts is up, and I no longer have to stay. I am within my rights to leave should I wish it, I'm stopping spying, and leaving perhaps now I can train your students with you. Help with this war instead of bringing back information Dumbledore doesn't use." said Severus; he does use it just not the way he would wish. The lives that could have been saved if Dumbledore had used the information was immense.

Harry blinked in blank astonishment he wasn't going to even have to ask? Severus actually wanted to come with him? And a bunch of other students? Even though he couldn't stand them. He wasn't sure what to think of that anyway, apart from shock of course.

"I'd like that," Harry managed to mutter after five minutes of silence.

Severus just sat there smirking mock sardonically at him.

* * *

Albus was finally able to leave the Great Hall when all students were gone, as were all the teachers. Staring at the empty hall, humming a tune to himself, popping a lemon drop into his mouth. Ideas of how to get Harry back in his graces still turning around his head, the most prominent one was definitely going to see his parents. Perhaps he could show Harry around Potter Manor also, it's where he had stayed for the first year of his life before he went into hiding at Godric's Hollow. Hiding normally then with the Fidelus when it became apparent someone close was betraying them.

Sitting down in his office he got himself comfortable, hopefully nobody would bother him for a few hours. He opened his mail reading everything he got, until he reached a certain one.

Gringotts, about the Potter accounts seeing the coat of arms on the back along with the Gringotts seal itself. Curious indeed he opened it only to freeze in shock, his entire body immobile for what seemed like an eternity.

He used a word that had all the Headmasters of Hogwarts gaping in shock.

Albus Dumbledore had never lost his cool before.

"FUCKING HELL!"

The lemon drop he had so cheerfully sucking on fell into his beard but Albus Dumbledore didn't even notice too shocked by the letter to think rationally.

He had to get Potter up to see him now! This had gone on long enough.

He didn't even stop to consider that it was he who had started it, first by stealing, then by leaving Harry to fend for himself. He had no one but himself to blame, but a man like that would never stop to consider that, he believed that he was blameless. Even if the evidence was staring him in the face he would still deny it.

* * *

Will Harry take them all to a Black Manor or Potter Manor? Will They Have Portraits? Will He learn more about his family than Harry thought possible? will they approve of his choice? - Severus Snape. Or will there have been a feud with them for centuries? yes severus is a pureblood in this story...i think as it was started well before the release of the Half blood Prince...i think lol my god i really need to finish some of these older stories! hence why i'm updating it. There's so many of them! my Newer ones are more exciting and have more reviews hence why i like updating those! will Harry leave after speaking to Dumbledore taking the others with him in full view of DUmbledore who can do nothing? Hogwarts going against him as he orders the doors to be locked? allowing Harry and the others to walk free? or will he sneak out and take the others leaving dumbledore wondering what on earth happened to the students of his school? will severus leave without explaination or confont Dumbledore or leave a letter? R&R PLEASE!


	26. Chapter 26

**Life Takes A Turn **

**Chapter 26 **

**Information and Leaving **

* * *

"Guys, guys! Listen!" yelled Hermione coming into the room full of students, who were all talking and shouting around the room. It had been few hours since Hermione told Harry what they wanted, and now it was decision time. Unfortunately Hermione had found out information that the Order wasn't going to like at all especially their younger ones. Everyone quieted down as Hermione stood in front of them, on the raised platform that was used only for announcements.

"You can't leave until you have at least completed your OWL's," sighed Hermione, "I've just looked over all the rules, you cannot leave without a parent or guardian's signature."

"What does that mean? that we can't go?" asked fourteen year old Jane Simms.

"Pretty much," sighed Hermione.

"What if we did our OWL's over the summer holiday's?" asked Sara, "Would we be able to join you then?"

"Well…Harry has grudgingly agreed to allow it," said Hermione "But he's not entirely happy about it, not because he fears you would not be good enough. Merely because he's worried that you will all get hurt, but if its what you want to do Harry is willing to allow it."

"He's gotta stop that crap, or he's never going to win, he really has to stop worrying about others and concentrate on the battle." said Ron shaking his head in dismay.

A chorus of agreement rented the air.

"HEY!" yelped Hermione "Listen guy's, if you are going we leave tonight, Harry's currently looking for a home he can provide for us."

"Not Grimmauld Place?" asked Draco looking sullen.

"No people there are just living there they aren't taking part in the war," said Hermione "Harry knows how you feel and will open one floo network on the houses so you can all speak to your mothers." her face was solemn and wistful as she spoke. Harry was truly the most compassionate man she would ever meet, his mother would have been so proud of him.

"He's do that?" asked Vincent looking at his fellow Slytherins shock clear as day on his face.

"Harry is not the boy you have constantly belittled each and every year since he entered Hogwarts. He knew nothing of his heritage, nothing of being a hero, nothing of magic at all. Harry was in all intents and purposes like a Muggle born when he entered Hogwarts. He was never lazy, he had to fight tooth and nail for everything he's achieved. He's magically powerful yes but he has to work hard too you know," said Hermione grimly.

"There's even been times when I've let him down, times were I didn't deserve Harry as a friend." said Ron "But I'd never be able to wish for a better pal, if you had been nicer Draco you would have learned that too."

"But we aren't here to talk about that!" said Hermione stopping Ron going on anymore. Not that she wasn't proud of her new boyfriend, she was, very much so but they had a lot to get through if they wanted to get out during dinner. "We leave during dinner, write out this form, to give to Dumbledore as we are leaving pulling yourself from Hogwarts. Go and get packed, leave nothing behind because we cannot return at all."

Suddenly there was a sudden dash for the door the students chatting excitedly, trying to get out first and to their dorms. They were going in all different directions, quite happy to be leaving and grabbing the papers from Hermione as they went. The Slytherin's though just sniffed in distain at the manner they were heading out. They had so much more decorum than that, so once the room was basically empty, they took the papers from Hermione, thanking her then leaving at a more casual pace.

"Draco!" yelled Hermione skidding to a halt beside him.

"What's wrong?" asked Draco.

"Do you know any others that might…you know what out?" asked Hermione breathlessly.

"I'm not sure," admitted the teen.

"Well if they do, tell them to meet us in the ROR in one hour exactly, you have nothing to loose. You are leaving with the rest of us," said Hermione "They will know, regardless so you might as well save as many as you can. Just warn them of the silencing vows on them so if they want to play traitor they will have a hard time."

Draco curled his lip at her.

"The others got the same speech, Hannah wanted more Huffelpuff's to join," said Hermione before Draco could start on her.

Arching his eyebrow at her in astonishment he nodded grimly, realizing for the first time that they were truly united in this. That all grounds, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff and Slytherin were given all the same warnings.

"I'll see what I can do," said Draco curtly.

"Good," said Hermione nodding quite happy it wasn't long before they both parted ways.

* * *

"I didn't realize just how much my family owned, I thought for years I had this one vault to do until I graduated and got a job," sighed Harry his eyes huge as he actually for the first time sat down and looked over his accounts.

"You can thank Dumbledore for that," sneered Severus waving his wand and some of the properties disappeared "They were abroad, no good to us, these are our options, but I think we should stay in either Scotland or England." another wave of his wand more properties disappeared.

"Cool, how do you do that? What happens to them?" asked Harry curiously looking at the paper.

"Nothing happens to them, they are just invisible, it's very handy when you are looking for information. I use it all the time when I'm looking for potions and their ingredients," explained Severus. "It will come back in less than thirty minutes, whether you are finished or not."

"There's so much I don't even know," said Harry shaking off his wonderment.

"There's plenty of time for that, even I, am still learning new things mostly about Potions but regardless, I am still learning. There's always something out there to learn Harry, its nothing to do with you and your inability to learn." said Severus smoothly.

"Yeah, once I've defeated Voldemort," said Harry.

"If I could make it otherwise I would," said Severus, basically telling Harry he would kill Voldemort, if he had, had the power to do so. Unfortunately he wasn't powerful enough to do such a thing, added with the Dark Mark he would die too. The Dark mark would sense his magic killing its bonded/host and would kill him for his treachery. Something they had found out the hard way, when someone had tried to cast a cutting curse at Voldemort's neck. Of course Voldemort recovered…but the er, traitor, really didn't. by the time the mark and Voldemort was through with him, no doubt he was wishing he hadn't done such a stupid thing.

"I know," reassured Harry.

"I think I like this one," said Harry pointing to the Potter Manor that was in Scotland.

"Its big enough for the numbers," conceded Severus nodding his approval.

"Half might be sharing too," said Harry.

"Indeed, then we shall use that one," agreed Severus.

"I have to go in approximately an hour, I've asked Hermione to ask Draco if he could try and get some more Slytherin's on our side…maybe there are more like Draco, Vinnie, Teddy and Greg." said Harry. "I need someone who could tell their intentions, you will scare them and their walls should come down just long enough to read them."

"Good idea, I think I'll do just that," mused Severus.

"We leave at six o'clock by the way, they already have the forms, as soon as Dumbledore is in public were are leaving. I don't want to sneak of with the others, that's just a cowardly way." stated Harry.

"Yes, you would be giving them all the wrong impression," said Severus nodding curtly. Sneaking out gave the impression they were doing something wrong, that they were in the wrong. Going out heads in the air, gave the impression they were doing the right thing.

* * *

Harry and Severus who was under Harry's invisibility cloak, made their way to the room of requirements. They had decided upon a house, and then gone down to the kitchens, employed Dobby, Winky and a very surprising house elf loyal to Severus named Dandy. Thankfully willingly bonding to a wizard overrode the loyalty they had to Hogwarts and Dumbledore. Dobby was of course free, Winky and Dandy had been officially bonded to the Headmaster. Now they were bonded to Harry and Severus, once their allegiance had been secured Harry gave them conditions to their employment. Which included decent clothes, and of course money to get whatever they wanted. Severus had rolled his eyes but Harry had been adamant. Thankfully the want to go with Harry and Severus had won them over. Dobby had been excited, and agreed straight away, he had wanted to bond to his Harry Potter.

After everything was decided, Harry had told them to get food, clean the manor ready for them coming in a few hours. They had promptly apparated on the spot eager for a good clean up. With that done they had promptly began their walk up to the Room of Requirements.

Harry waited patiently, although Severus was rather impatient stuck under the cloak. Hermione came in a few seconds later, smiling at Harry "How did it go?" she then asked.

"Everything's ready for our departure," said Harry.

"Good, Draco will be here soon hopefully with some others," said Hermione.

"Yeah," agreed Harry wholeheartedly.

"So where are we going?" asked Hermione she had been dying to ask that for hours.

"Potter Manor, it's in Scotland not far from here, it's now under Fidelus and a whole other set of charms. Dumbledore couldn't get near to it even if he knew the existence of it. Now that he cannot get into my vaults now, he couldn't get it changed even if he wanted too." explained Harry.

"Great," sighed Hermione.

"Dobby, Winky and Dandy have been employed by me to look after us," said Harry waiting on the inevitable explosion.

"WHAT? Harry you know how I feel about that!" she said in her most disproving voice scowling at him nastily.

"Think you can cook for the nearly hundred students coming to the Manor?" asked Harry without raising his voice.

"Well…no…not really but Harry…it's not fair!" whined Hermione.

"Whining Hermione? Don't worry they get clothes and money plus a proper place to sleep than in a bloody cupboard!" snapped Harry getting defensive now.

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry I didn't mean to overreact," said Hermione her brown eyes swimming with unshed tears. Of all the people she knew Harry wouldn't harm another creature, those house elves were better of with Harry. At least they were getting a small taste of freedom, with clothes and money. She knew how Harry had been treated, it made her heart ache.

"It's alright, let's just forget about it," said Harry just as the door opened.

Harry's jaw nearly dropped, their entire year of Slytherins walked in with a few others.

Millicent Bulstrode, Tracy Davis, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle. Eight of the students that had been sorted into Slytherin Harry's first year. All of them very powerful and looking adamant and weary at the same time.

"You do realize, if you are trying to spy it wont work, you will be signing a piece of parchment that will bring about your death if it's spoken about." said Harry smoothly standing tall. Which was true, the only thing worse than death, would be the spell that could take their magic away.

Using that spell was a straight heading for the Dementor's kiss.

"We know, Draco told us," said Parkinson.

"Why do you want to join?" asked Harry staring at them all.

"We don't want to join our parents, we've seen him coming home sometimes…and it's not the life I want," said Parkinson.

"We?" asked Harry.

"I have a little sister, I want to bring her with me, she's eleven and will start next year," said Parkinson's.

"Malcolm and Graeme cannot come they are too young," said Zabini.

"Yeah they are only fourth years," agreed Harry.

"Is there family members you want placed in safety?" asked Harry after a few seconds.

"My mother is safe in the manor," said Blaise.

"Ours are already taken care of," said Draco speaking for Teddy, Vinnie and Greg.

"My parents don't want to join the war, but I do I know he wont leave anyone alone." said Millie.

"Same with my parents," said Tracy Davis.

"Alright, fair enough, Hermione did you bring…" Harry didn't even get to finish his statement as she already brought out the paper. Handing it to the ones who hadn't been sworn in yet. Severus hadn't made an appearance so that must mean they were all true to the group.

"Of course," she said grinning widely.

"We are leaving, heading for Potter Manor we cannot do anything more under the old fool's nose as much as it would satisfy me." smirked Harry wickedly.

This caused the Slytherins to grin in feral satisfaction.

"You'll need these," said Hermione handing them the papers that would see them leaving Hogwarts.

Dumbledore was in for a shock.

"We leave in less than an hour, I'm sorry about the lack of time but with magic…you'll be done in no time." said Harry smoothly.

"My sister?" questioned Pansy.

"Can she floo?" asked Harry.

Pansy gave him a strange look "We learn when we are five years old,"

"All of you?" asked Harry cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah," said Blaise.

"So if Voldemort hadn't ruined my life I might be more graceful stepping through the floo?" asked Harry a small pout on his lips "Another thing I can blame on snake face."

The Slytherins gasped and flinched in fear upon hearing the horrified name, even worse when they heard Harry talking casually about him.

"We will hand it to Dumbledore during dinner so he cannot cause too big a scene," smirked Harry.

"Oh, ho this is going to be good," smirked Tracy in merriment.

"I am rather looking forward to it too," nodded Harry in agreement.

"Well we best go and pack," said Pansy.

"Before you go, floo your sister tell her to grab what she really wants and floo through here." said Harry sternly as the others all walked out of the room.

"Alright," agreed Pansy looking for a fire only to have one appear out of nowhere. Shaking her head this room was rather crazy. Kneeling down she smiled softly, maybe not so crazy for the first time using the floo her knees weren't going to hurt. The room had provided her with a knee pad for in front of the fire.

"Pansy what's wrong?" asked a small voice.

"Sandy, grab what you need and come back here your coming with me," whispered Pansy quickly and quietly.

"What? How?" gasped Sandy.

"Just do it Sandy now!" said Pansy urgently.

"Alright, alright!" said Sandy leaving the room, Pansy meanwhile waited impatiently.

Her sister came through the door again, with a bag she recognized to be bottomless. She had the exact same one; she nodded her approval to her sister before speaking again, "I want you to shout quietly into the fire Hogwarts, room of requirements alright?"

"Okay Pans," said Sandy nodding her head eagerly.

Pansy withdrew from the fire, and stepped back hoping and praying it would work and her sister would get through alright. Only Daphne Greengrass understood her, she had a little sister too. Only she was already at Hogwarts, Astoria Greengrass and a little darling.

Only Greengrass' parents weren't Death Eaters but sister to sister they both understood one another. All the others didn't really have siblings; Pansy thought it was because when they had girls they tried to have a boy only to fail.

Suddenly the fire flared to life throwing out the eleven year old girl. Harry was er, rather surprised, she looked, er gorgeous compared to her sister. Not that Pansy was disgusting, but she just had one of those faces. He didn't mean any disrespect but it looked like the shape of a dog, without its' muzzle.

"Pansy!" shrieked Sandy happily.

"Keep an eye on her, Hogwarts likes to have fun with little firsties" smirked Harry nodding to her, Hermione and Harry left.

* * *

Half the student's population stood outside the hall of Hogwarts, anticipation on each and every one of them. Severus was sitting in his seat, eagerly waiting on the show starting. To top it off he was leaving last, that sure would be the icing on the cake for the old fool.

"Ready?" whispered Harry and everyone nodded in silent agreement. They were more than ready to leave. Their trunks were all shrunk and in their pockets everything they owned inside them. They were finally leaving Hogwarts and going to make a difference. Nobody could say the next generation weren't ready. Because they were ready to rock and roll, Voldemort wouldn't know what hit him. There were more students here than there was Death Eaters and that was putting it mildly.

"Let's do it Harry," said Draco smirking in anticipation. Merlin Draco couldn't wait to see Dumbledore's face when half the students walked out of Hogwarts. The only reason it wasn't more than half was because, you had to pass your OWL's before leaving.

* * *

When Albus noticed all the children coming into the Great Hall, he didn't think much off it. After all it was dinner time, and the place where all his students should be at this time of day. Unfortunately when seventh years were matching their way up, all four houses worth of them a small frown worked its way on his face. What on earth was going on, smiling brightly at them, he took the pieces of paper from them. Nodding as he continued to take them, wondering what it is they wanted this time. Just what kind of petition had been made today, by his wayward students.

His eyes nearly popped out of his head, they were withdrawing from the school! He couldn't believe it half of the schools population was there. His jaw dropped, there was no hiding his reactions he was just too shocked. He had lost the Potter money earlier along with every penny he had ever taken.

"What is this?" boomed Dumbledore furiously.

"I think you will find people are withdrawing from school Headmaster," said Harry finally revealing himself from the thong of students.

"I don't think so," said Dumbledore coldly.

"I do believe you don't have a choice in this," said Harry smirking viciously.

"This is where you are safe!" snapped Dumbledore, ignoring all the other students who were going forward and putting their paper on top of his dinner.

"No I'm not," snorted Harry bitterly "You've manipulated my life the second I walked through those doors. Egging an eleven year old to fight Voldemort wasn't a smart move. We knew what you had done; we unfortunately were still blinded then." Hermione and Ron both nodded.

"Let's not forget the Chamber of secrets, the Dementors, the tri-wizard tournament and the fact Voldemort was able to get to him." sneered Hermione, oh she had been dying to do that for ages.

"Take care Headmaster," said Harry coolly.

Every student going with Harry began walking out, only to have the doors of the Great Hall slam shut. The students sitting watching the ciaos all were frowning and astonished by what was happening and why Dumbledore was speaking the way he was.

"What are we going to do?" whispered Ginny.

"No worries," smirked Harry "Hogwarts I demand you to open the doors and ignore all other requests for five minutes."

The students standing all gasped, of course Hogwarts would listen to him, he was Slytherin's heir. The doors did indeed open, and they continued walking out, feeling satisfaction invade them.

Dumbledore got up and planned on following them, trying to stop them whatever means necessary. However, Severus stood up in front of Dumbledore, and handed in his own notice, smirking in satisfaction, his onyx eyes glittering dangerously.

"What is this? And please move! You're Slytherins are about to leave!" said Dumbledore trying to get around Severus but it was impossible to do so.

"As am I," smirked Severus "I do believe my contract is up, find yourself another spy, Hogwarts professor and head of house."

"Severus' what's going on?" asked Minerva.

"I do believe I just said - I quit," said Severus moving away from Dumbledore and walking out of the Great Hall. Normally if that had happened, students would have been cheering. They were just far too stunned to even think about applauding about something like that. Their prefects and head boy's had left Hogwarts, and they weren't sure how to feel about that. The Great Hall suddenly felt very, very empty.

"Severus!" yelled Dumbledore "You're under oath!" he said coming back to himself when Severus was half way down the hall. He began walking trying to catch up with his spy; he couldn't loose Severus or Harry.

"Actually when I turned Harry I was released from the oath," smirked Severus ferally. "You really should have kept any eye on how many oaths you had left."

"SEVERUS! I WILL SEE YOU IN AZKABAN BEFORE I LET YOU WALK OUT OF HERE!" snarled Dumbledore.

"Oh no you won't, if you did you can deal with Voldemort yourself," said Harry coming back in looking vicious.

"What does it matter to you?" said one of the students confused, the hate between Severus and Harry was legendary.

"It matters because I am mated to him," sneered Harry slipping his hand into Severus' showing the man he wasn't scared to let others know about them.

Severus on the other hand tightened his hold, feeling so amused by the look of shock and disgust that darkened Dumbledore's face. Without more ado, they both left Hogwarts and Dumbledore behind. Thankfully though Dumbledore said nothing else, too stunned by the implications of what happened under his very nose.

He'd lost Potter, his weapon.

He'd lost Severus, his spy and second greatest weapon.

He'd lost students, who were candidates to become order members as soon as they had finished school. In fact he had been intending on approaching them in a weeks time, after their NEWT's had passed.

The world had come crumbling down around Albus Dumbledore, so it wasn't surprising when he passed out.

* * *

THE END! WHAT DID YOU THINK? LIKE IT? GOOD OR BAD! There will be a sequal to this obviously some day! do you want one? R&R PLEASE!


End file.
